8 ans après la guerre
by Jijisub
Summary: Ukitake le nouveau Soutaïcho a renvoyé Ichigo dans le monde des humains pour vivre sa vie après la victoire sur Aïzen. Ichigo fuit Karakura où trop de souvenirs le hante. Lorsqu'il revient de Londres 8 ans après. tout n'est plus comme avant IchiX Shin YAO
1. Retour à Karakura

bonjour à toutes,

Un couple que je ne vois quasiment jamais Ichi x Shinji et comme j'aime les couples peu courant... et bien, je vous met une de mes petites histoires en espérant qu'elle va vous plaire. Je voulais pas la mettre sur Fanfiction au départ, mais elle me plaît tellement cette fic. que j'ai décidé de la partager avec vous...(quoique, je ne pense pas que vous soyez nombreuses à suivre...)

Merci à Ernia d'avoir corrigé.

Euh d'ailleurs, je voulais vous signalez que cette fic. était la première par laquelle, j'ai commencé. Ernia qui a lu pratiquement tous les chapitres m'a signalé (puisque j'ai 2 mois à l'écrire), que mon style change assez rapidement à l'intérieur. Donc, ne vous fiez pas au deux, trois premiers paragraphes pour vous faire une idée de cette dernière.

Classer : M (même si au départ cela n'en a pas l'air !)

Couple : Ichi x Shinji et Byakuya x Ichi

cette fic. aura des passages assez tristes... si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !

Disclamer : Eh oui, je me suis faite une raison... Tout est à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo regardait par le hublot de l'avion… Dans moins d'une demi-heure, il foulerait à nouveau le sol japonais. Il se renfonça dans le fond de son siège et soupira. Maintenant, un peu plus de 7 ans qu'il avait quitté Karakura et sa vie tourmentée de shinigami remplaçant. Que le temps avait passé rapidement ! Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier… la guerre contre Aizen et le monde du Hueco Mondo. La guerre fini, il y avait eu quelques explications… entre lui et son père. Il avait appris que son vrai nom de famille n'était pas Kurosaki mais Shiba… Que son père et sa mère avait fuient la Soul Society parce que sa mère avait été muté près du roi et que pour Isshin et celle qui allait devenir sa femme dans le monde des humains, il leur était impossible d'endurer cette séparation. Ils avaient fuient ensemble… Ichigo se souvenait du choc qu'il avait eu en voyant son père arborer l'uniforme des shinigami et l'haori des capitaines. Ce dernier avait si longtemps joué les crétins… que son fils n'arrivait pas à coller l'image du père shinigami et du père médecin. Le pompon pour lui, c'était la relation qu'il avait avec Ryuken Ishida et Urahara Kisuke… décidément, il avait eu l'impression que c'était un drôle d'imbroglio.

Mais, finalement, ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait le plus choqué… c'est plutôt quand le capitaine commandant Yamamoto l'avait convoqué pour lui dire qu'après la guerre, alors qu'il avait sauvé la Soul Society… il devrait vivre une vie « normale » et quasiment oublier le monde de la Soul Society et de ne revenir à la Soul Society qu'au moment de sa propre mort… ça l'avait réellement perturbé.

De retour chez lui, d'un commun accord tous ces camarades de classes, il avait réintégré une vie civile rangée… Kurosaki avait fini par sortir avec Orihime. En y repensant, un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il était resté un an à Karakura pour finir ses années de lycée et avait fait en sorte d'obtenir les meilleurs résultats à ses examens. Il fronça ses sourcils et se remémora cette sensation de vide qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Il avait vécu une brève passion avec Orihime, mais cette dernière s'était vite essoufflée parce que lui et elle n'avaient finalement vraiment rien en commun… Il avait décidé de partir en Angleterre pour suivre la fac de médecine.

Pendant un an il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. À l'époque, repartir du bon pied voulait dire pour lui quitter le Japon et oublier tout ce qui se rattachait aux shinigamis, à la Soul Society mais aussi oublier Uryû, Chad, Keigo, Tatsuki, et Orihime. Quelque part, il se sentait lâche… mais au moins, il vivait sa vie.

Il avait aimé sa vie en Angleterre. Il était devenu indépendant, réfléchit et beaucoup plus mature. Il s'était fait un bon nombre d'ami et s'était amusé comme un fou. Il était sorti avec pas mal de fille et s'était investis dans ses études pour revenir et reprendre la petite clinique de son père. Il irait les rejoindre pendant les périodes de vacances. Ichigo n'avait pas voulu revenir au Japon tant qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page shinigami… Il avait finalement mit 7 ans à la tourner, cette page… Nouveau soupir.

L'avion s'était posé entre temps. Ichigo sortit de l'avion et alla récupérer ses bagages. Malgré sa couleur de cheveux et son éternel coupe en pétard… Kurosaki était devenu un très bel homme. Plus grand qu'à ces 16 ans, il mesurait maintenant 1.86 m. Ces traits avaient gagné en maturité et en douceur. Sa carrure athlétique attirait les regards de ces dames, voir des hommes aussi. L'ancien shinigami se pencha et récupéra sa valise et son sac à bandoulière. Il pensait aux cadeaux qu'il avait apportés avec lui pour Karin et Yuzu… il sourit à l'idée de revoir ses sœurs. Il traversa rapidement la zone de débarquement et vit son père et ses deux sœurs. Elles avaient bien grandi depuis le temps… Il se sourit à lui-même « Bien grandit », elles avaient maintenant 23 ans ou presque. Que le temps passe vite !

Yuzu ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère et Karin à son père. Yuzu lui sauta au cou lorsqu'elle le vit, accompagné de véritable cris de joies… Karin, moins émotive que sa sœur, lui colla une tape dans le dos comme l'aurait fait un gars. Il prit tendrement sa petite sœur dans ses bras et faisait des clins d'œil à son autre sœur. Il tendit à son père une main ferme et franche… son père le regardait avec le sourire et lui prit la main en l'attirant contre lui tout en lui donnant de grandes claques dans le dos. Ils ne se parlaient pas… mais finalement, l'émotion était trop grande. Isshin prit la valise de son fils et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. La voiture les attendait bien sagement et après avoir remplit le coffre, ils prirent place à l'intérieur. La conversation battait son plein et les rires étaient communicatifs. Ichigo souriait mais regardait par la fenêtre ces paysages qui lui avaient tellement manqué. Le cœur de l'ancien shinigami bondit plus vite dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu les rues de son ancien quartier. Lorsqu'il sortit de la voiture, il contempla la petite clinique de son père et murmura « Tadaima » et les autres de membres de la famille lui répondirent « Okaeri » en cœur. Finalement, rien n'avait changé ou presque !

°0°0°

Ichigo avait réintégré sa chambre. A peine, avait il franchit la porte que Kon lui bondit dessus et ce dernier pleura à chaude larme le retour de son propriétaire (y'a le bruit tout au moins…). Ichigo laissa la peluche exprimer ses sentiments bruyamment. Il le regardait avec beaucoup d'affection. Il n'avait pas voulu le prendre avec lui quand il avait quitté le Japon. Trop de souvenirs étaient attaché à Kon.

Isshin entra dans la pièce

-Nous n'avons prévenu personne de ton retour comme tu nous l'avais demandé.

-Merci. Ichigo s'ébouriffa les cheveux et lui dit :

-Je n'aurai pas pu les revoirs maintenant. Cela me fait déjà tellement bizarre de revenir ici et de redécouvrir ma chambre ainsi que Kon. Je crois que cela m'a apporté assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Et puis… je pense que Karin et Yuzu préfèreraient que nous ne restions que nous quatre pour l'instant.

-T'aurais quand même pu m'envoyer des cartes avec des belles nanas dessus ! Je m'inquiétais moi, sans nouvelle.

-Commence pas, Kon. Je t'ai eu au téléphone quand même… Tiens, j'ai même rapporté une peluche de lionne pour toi en souvenir… on pourra y mettre un mode soul, le taquina Kurosaki…

-Nan… je veux Onee-san…hurla Kon.

En entendant ce nom, Ichigo se rembrunit quelque peu. Renji et Rukia étaient mariés maintenant. Il l'avait appris par son père. Il avait reçu un carton d'invitation, mais il se refusait à tout contact même avec ses anciens amis. Puisqu'on ne voulait pas de lui jusqu'au moment de sa mort, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'aller à toutes les fêtes pour féliciter untel et untel pour ensuite être considéré comme un intrus. Ils n'en voulaient pas à ses amis… il soupira.

-Je suis assez surpris, fils.

Ichigo regarda son père. Ce dernier l'observait depuis la porte de sa chambre.

-Tu arrives à plutôt bien camouflé ton reiatsu maintenant…

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant eut un triste sourire…

-Il le fallait bien.

-Par curiosité… tu t'es transformé en shinigami à Oxford ?

Ichigo lui sourit et approuva de la tête.

-De temps en temps… lorsque certains hollow venaient et que le shinigami en place n'était pas assez rapide pour les tuer.

Ichigo se leva et proposa :

-Et si on descendait manger un morceau… je suis certain que Yuzu nous a préparé un festin.

Il n'avait pas envie de s'étaler sur le sujet. Son père n'était pas bête mais il fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à suivre..._


	2. Rencontre Percutante

Je sais, c'est ma soirée sortie de chapitres...

Comme les premiers chapitres de cette fic. sont courts, je vous en met deux à la suite !

Ce chapitre a été modifié, merci Ernia ^^

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas ! c'est à T. Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Ichigo était de retour à la clinique familiale. Il aidait son père et avait entreprit des démarches administrative pour faire valider ses diplômes de médecines au Japon. Ichigo était d'ailleurs en route pour récupérer ces précieux documents qui lui permettrait d'exercer dans son pays. Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil qui avait glissé de son nez pour observer la route. Il regarda l'hôpital où les Quincy exerçaient. Il sourit en repensant à Uryû. Il n'avait encore contacté personne… il ne s'en sentait pas particulièrement le courage. Uryû… maintenant il était marié à Orihime, songea t'il. Cela ne le perturbait finalement pas plus que cela. Il était content pour eux. Il n'avait pas fait non plus le déplacement pour ce mariage là non plus. Il gara sa voiture face à la mairie où il récupérerait les papiers dont il avait besoin.

Il se fondit dans la foule. Enfin, il essaya de se fondre dans la foule car il attirait irrémédiablement l'attention. Entre sa taille, ses cheveux, sa coupe de cheveux et son magnétisme naturelle, il était sur de se faire remarquer. Il n'avait toujours pas retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Il se dirigeait vers le bureau indiqué par la standardiste quand il entendit une exclamation derrière lui « Ichigo !». Surpris, ce dernier se retourna et rencontra les regards éberlués de Tatsuki et de Chad…

-Ichigo… Ichigo c'est bien toi ?

- Tatsuki, Chad …

Tatsuki traversa rapidement l'espace qui les séparait... et il reçut une gifle monumentale. Tout le monde s'arrêta et regarda la scène… Tatsuki était en pleurs.

- Comment, cria-t-elle, comment as tu pu nous laisser sans nouvelle toutes ces années ? Nous avons essayé de te joindre. Ton père et tes sœurs n'ont jamais voulu nous donné tes coordonnées. Tu ne voulais sois dit en pas. Comment considères-tu les amis, Ichigo ? Uniquement quand tu as besoin d'eux ? La voix de Tatsuki s'était brisée en prononçant ces derniers mots.

Kurosaki s'était redressé après avoir récupérer ses lunettes de soleil. Il se frotta la joue et essuya le sang qui coulait sur ses lèvres.

-Toujours aussi percutante, Tatsuki.

Cette dernière arborait maintenant une coupe au carré, et portait un tailleur pantalon très féminin. Chad le regardait avec un peu de mépris dans les yeux. Il savait que Chad ne lui reprocherait rien… mais il savait que ce dernier lui en voulait aussi terriblement. Ichigo soupira…

-Depuis quand es tu revenu ?

-Une semaine… il se frottait toujours la joue, pensif. Il regardait ses anciens amis et se demandait finalement s'il avait bien fait de revenir.

-Tu n'as prévenu personne ? Je suppose que non, puisqu'on te surprend ici…

-Surprendre ? Il eut un sourire. Tatsuki tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, là ? Je reviens tout juste d'Angleterre et j'ai un tas de papiers à remplir si je veux travailler au Japon… Je vous aurais contacté quand j'aurais eu le temps de souffler un peu…

-Pas la peine…

Ichigo fut surpris par le ton sec de Tatsuki.

Tatsuki reprit :

-Ce n'est plus la peine de contacter qui que ce soit… Nous aussi on a tourné la page. Si tu n'as pas voulu de nous pendant ton exode, je ne vois pas pourquoi maintenant nous devrions être à ton service en attendant tes bonnes grâces. Que se soit avec Chad et moi ou que se soit Orihime, Uryû, Keigo ou les autres… nous aussi on veut que tu nous foutes la paix maintenant.

Sur ces mots, Tatsuki partit avec Chad sur ses talons… Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, mais Kurosaki avait bien vu le ressentiment de son ancien ami.

Ichigo sortit de la mairie avec un bleu à la mâchoire. Il replaça ses lunettes sur son nez et reprit sa voiture. Il grognait… il venait d'apprendre qu'il devait passer un examen dans un hôpital et, évidemment, c'était celui des Ishida. L'ancien Shinigami se grattait le crâne… ça risquait d'être aussi mouvementé de ce côté là… connaissant le caractère d'Uryû, il lui ferait certainement payer son long silence.

Il ressentait le besoin de se défouler… pour finalement se retrouver devant la plage de Karakura. Il sortit de la voiture pour regarder la mer calme et paisible. Il aurait aimé que sa vie soit également ainsi. Il se dirigea vers les barrières et s'installa dessus. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de veste et s'alluma une cigarette… Cela lui calma un peu les nerfs. Il observait au loin le soleil qui commençait à se coucher. Il tirait lentement sur sa clope quand il entendit une voix remontant à un passé qu'il essayait d'oublier…

-Kurosaki Ichigo…

Cette voix traînante…Sans se retourner, Ichigo lança :

-Byakuya… tu ne sais pas quoi faire à la Soul Society donc tu viens te défouler dans le monde des humains ?

Ichigo laissa lentement la fumée de la cigarette s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il continuait toujours à observer le soleil sans prêter d'attention au capitaine de la 6ème division qui s'était approché silencieusement de lui. Ce dernier était surprit par la nonchalance de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Il plissait les yeux pour mieux observer son interlocuteur qui refusait toujours de le regarder.

-Tu es revenu au Japon ? Personne n'est au courant…

Ichigo l'interrompit.

- Ca changerait quoi que vous soyez au courant ? C'est bien vous qui m'avez demandé de vivre ma vie en oubliant tout ce qui s'était produit, que vous n'aviez plus besoin de mes services… Un petit rire cynique accompagnait ces paroles. Au fait… bien que cela ne me regarde pas… Tu es venu me souhaiter la bienvenue Byakuya ! Ichigo avait utilisé la raillerie vis à vis de son interlocuteur.

Byakuya était troublé par ce nouvel Ichigo qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bien changé depuis leur dernière rencontre. Et il ne savait dire si c'était en bien ou en mal…

-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde en rien… dit il de sa voix posée. Mettons ceci sur le compte de la coïncidence… j'avais affaire ici, mais j'ai senti ton reiatsu. J'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même.

Ichigo étira ses longues jambes et se redressa pour finalement faire face au capitaine de la 6ème division qu'il regarda de haut. Kurosaki se pencha vers ce dernier et fit glisser ses lunettes de son nez pour planter ses prunelles noisette dans les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur, une lueur railleuse au fond des yeux…

-Capitaine Kuchiki, veuillez ne plus m'adresser la parole jusqu'à ce que je meure… Le fait que vous me parliez est une grave offense aux règlements de la SS… Non ? Où vous seriez vous encanaillez depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki était troublé par la proximité du jeune homme et par son assurance. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gamin qu'il avait rencontré la première fois. Il faisait face à un homme avec un bleu à la mâchoire certes, mais un très bel homme plein d'assurance et d'un magnétisme et d'un self contrôle que même lui n'aurait pas pu nier.

Il déglutit intérieurement, profondément troublé.

-Kurosaki Ichigo… vos plaisanteries sont douteuses. Le ton était froid.

Ichigo était toujours penché vers le capitaine. Il visa une poubelle non loin et y jeta son mégot. En écoutant les paroles du Kuchiki, il eut un sourire plutôt triste. Il se redressa et remonta ses lunettes. Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche et ouvrit sa voiture. Il s'engouffra dans celle-ci et laissa sur le trottoir un capitaine médusé et pensif.

°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	3. Rapport du capitaine Kuchiki

coucou,

Bah me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Comme sur cette fic. ils sont relativement court au début, je vais être rapide avec les 6 premiers...

Disclamer : J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, y'a rien à faire !!! Tout est à Tite Kubo ! (mince...)

Bonne lecture à toutes

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était sentit troublé. Rencontrer le capitaine de la 6ème division si tôt… Franchement, il aurait cru pouvoir respirer plus longtemps. Il se demanda soudain s'il allait bientôt rencontrer d'autres shinigamis et il eut une pensé pour Rukia et Renji… « Je me demande s'ils vont aussi me coller leurs poings dans la figure… » et il se souvint du Hueco Mondo, du moment où ils étaient venu le rejoindre pour sauver Inoue. A cette idée, il soupira.

Il se décida à rentrer chez lui… Finalement, il se posait la question à savoir si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être revenu à Karakura.

Byakuya était rentré à la Soul Society et, après avoir donné ses directives aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, il se dirigea directement chez Ukitake Jyushiro qui était devenu après la mort de Yamamoto pendant la guerre, commandant des divisions du Gotei 13 et capitaine de la première division.

Ukitake écouta attentivement le capitaine de la 6ème division lorsqu'il lui fit son rapport sur les agissements anormaux qui se déroulaient actuellement à Karakura. Depuis quelques temps, un grand nombre de hollows recommençaient à apparaître dans la ville. D'autres personnes qui s'attaquaient directement aux humains et notamment à leurs âmes avaient fait leur apparition.

Au début, l'incident était passé inaperçu, mais le nombre croissant de disparitions et l'accroissement de l'activité spirituelle dans cette ville où la guerre avait laissé des marques tragiques ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent le Gotei 13.

Ukitake demanda au capitaine Kuchiki, à la fin de son rapport si d'autres événements notables étaient à signaler… Constatant l'hésitation du noble, le commandant le poussa gentiment à parler.

-Kurosaki Ichigo est revenu à Karakura.

Ukitake sursauta et le regarda, profondément surprit.

-Pardon ?

-Je l'ai croisé alors que je suivais la trace spirituelle fraiche d'un suspect. Le cadavre dont je vous avais parlé tout à l'heure…

-Et ? Le commandant voyait le trouble de son interlocuteur.

-J'ai été surpris. Nous avions perdu son reiatsu… alors que cela nous semblait inimaginable il y a encore quelques temps. Quand je l'ai vu, je pensais m'être d'ailleurs trompé, car il ne dégageait absolument rien.

Byakuya soupira… Il reprit :

-Il a énormément changé, finit il par dire.

-Y aurait il un lien entre notre affaire et lui ? À chaque fois que nous le croisons, nous sommes certains d'être entrainés dans une guerre, rappela le commandant.

-Je pense que nous pourrions contacter Isshin Kurosaki pour en savoir plus… À moins, qu'il soit aussi réfractaire qu'au moment du départ de son fils… Au pire, on pourrait faire appel à Tessaï qui l'a bien connu aussi.

-Je pense que c'est la bonne solution… Je voudrais également qu'un shinigami de la deuxième division soit envoyé à Karakura pour surveiller Ichigo Kurosaki… enfin, Ichigo Shiba. Le commandant semblait songeur… Décidément, j'ai l'impression que nous pouvons nous attendre à un nouveau grand bouleversement.

Byakuya haussa un sourcil, mais comme à son habitude ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Finalement, il quitta le bureau du commandant pour rentrer à son manoir, pensif.

*-*-*-*-*

Le jeune noble se dévêtit dans sa chambre toujours songeur. Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un kimono d'intérieur.

Il allait se diriger vers la salle à manger quand il croisa dans le hall d'entrée Renji et Rukia, accompagnés de leur fils Kaoru. Sa sœur s'étant entichée d'un personnage de manga et Renji n'avait jamais trouvé le moyen de la faire changer d'avis sur le prénom de l'enfant.

-Nii-sama… Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir !

Renji se débattait avec sa progéniture qui refusait obstinément de dire bonjour à son oncle. Byakuya en était attristé intérieurement… mais on ne pouvait pas forcer un gamin à l'aimer, surtout qu'il commençait à se demander s'il était lui-même encore capable de le faire.

-Bonjour Rukia… Renji. J'allais passer à table, souhaitez vous vous joindre à moi ? D'autant plus que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Renji et Rukia acquiescèrent mais se demandaient bien ce que pouvait être « la chose ». Kaoru les suivies, mais bien décidé à faire comprendre aux adultes qu'il n'était pas content d'être là. Finalement, une domestique vint au secours du couple et décida de s'occuper du gamin réfractaire.

Sur la table, deux couverts avaient été ajoutés. Chacun des convives prit place autour de la longue table.

-Peut-on savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Renji était toujours aussi direct. Rukia aussi intrigué que son mari, n'eut pas la présence d'esprit de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur.

-Au cours de ma mission sur Terre, j'ai rencontré Kurosaki Ichigo…

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration.

Les domestiques apportèrent le repas durant ce silence durant lequel Renji et Rukia se dévisagèrent intensément… Renji s'était raidit sur sa chaise et Rukia semblait désespérée… Finalement, Renji souffla d'une voix un peu éteinte :

-Lui avez vous parlé Capitaine ? Ses anciens réflexes de vice-capitaine lui revenaient tout à coup.

Après une hésitation celui-ci répondit :

-J'ai été à sa rencontre et j'ai échangé quelques mots avec lui…

Renji et Rukia écoutaient attentivement ses paroles. Byakuya soupira et reprit après quelques minutes.

-Il a énormément changé. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je sais que lui et moi ne nous sommes pas quittés dans des termes disons des plus amicaux… mais là, c'était carrément de l'hostilité.

-Vous vous êtes surement trompé Nii-sama. Cela ne devait pas être lui !

-J'y ai pensé aussi puisque je sentais à peine son reiatsu… lui qui était incapable de le contrôler avant… soit il l'a perdu définitivement (ce qui expliquerait en autre que nous ne pouvions plus suivre ces déplacement) soit il est arrivé à le maîtriser complètement. Mais là… vu le personnage, j'en serais fortement surpris.

Finalement, le capitaine de la 6ème division leur raconta la brève discussion qui avait eu lieu entre Ichigo et lui. Ils débattirent un moment entre eux, sur l'étrange comportement de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant… Rukia termina la conversation en disant :

- Il ne nous a toujours pas pardonnés.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le chef du clan Kuchiki était maintenant allongé dans son futon. Il repensait à la dernière phrase de sa sœur… « Pardonner », mais qu'avions nous à nous faire pardonner songea t'il ?

Soudain, Byakuya se remémora le visage d'Ichigo le regardant de haut et la lueur ironique qui flottait dans ces yeux noisette. Le trouble qu'il avait ressentis en sentant le souffle chaud du shinigami orange sur sa joue… « Que m'arrive-t-il »… il essaya d'oublier ce souvenir et se retourna dans son futon et, après quelques tentatives finit par s'endormir… en rêvant d'un shinigami au bankai noir et portant un masque de Hollow.

_°0°0°0°_

_En espérant que cela vous ai plu ^^_


	4. L'hopital des Ishida

Bon, je vous avais prévenu que j'irai rapidement dans la publication de la fic.

Et bien, j'envoie ^^

Merci aux revieuws posté ça fait plaisir ! Et merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fic.

(au fait, je viens de finir la fic aujourd'hui... prennez des kleenex pour la fin... j'ai pleuré toute l'après-midi ! Celles qui ne me suivent pas sur d'autres fics pensent que je suis déjantée ? Certainement !!!). Bises à toutes !

Et bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Ok, ok... Je l'admet ! C'est Tite Kubo qui détient les droits !!! J'en ai marre on peut pas rêver ici...

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se présenta devant l'immense bâtiment que représentait l'hôpital de Karakura tenu par le père d'Ishida. Il était habillé sobrement, une paire de lunette visé sur son nez. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur du dit bâtiment, il dut cependant les mettre sur sa tête car l'entrée paraissait sombre en comparaison avec la clarté à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

Il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvait une jeune secrétaire. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs sur le qui-vive depuis qu'elle avait vu ce sublime jeune homme entrer dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Il lui semblait ne l'avoir jamais vu… Ichigo baissa le regard vers la jeune femme en émoi et lui tendit la feuille sur laquelle était indiqué son rendez-vous. La jeune femme était clouée à son fauteuil. Elle balbutia quelques excuses et composa le numéro du directeur. Bien entendu, Ichigo n'entendait qu'une partie de la conversation.

-Monsieur le Directeur… votre rendez vous de 14 h est arrivé.

- …

-Très bien, je lui indique tout de suite !

- …

-Je vous en prie.

La jeune femme rendit la feuille de rendez-vous à Ichigo et lui indiqua le chemin pour se rendre au bureau là où on l'attendait. Ichigo voyait le trouble de la secrétaire et faisait mine de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas accroître ses balbutiements. Il la remercia et esquissa un faible sourire.

Dans l'ascenseur, Ichigo appuya son dos contre la cabine, une jambe repliée sur la cloison, la tête penchée, réfléchissant à la contenance qu'il devait prendre ! Cela lui semblait plus compliqué de faire face à ses anciens amis que d'affronter un éventuel jury.

Il se redressa soudain en voyant la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce couloir, il l'avait déjà emprunté avec Ishida et les autres pour fuir face à un bounds. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'on lui avait indiquée et, après une seconde d'hésitation, Ichigo frappa fermement à la porte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ishida Uryû leva la tête en entendant frapper à la porte. Son cœur battait un peu plus vite à l'idée de retrouver son ancien ami. Cependant, il avait du mal à digérer ces 7 années d'exil où ils n'avaient eut aucune nouvelle d'Ichigo, lui et Inoue.

-Entrez, dit Ryuken.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, laissant apparaître un homme de très grande taille. Des cheveux orange en pétard, des yeux noisette qui n'avaient pas changé… par contre, le jeune adolescent avait fait place à un homme d'une grande beauté possédant un charisme assez animal. Il n'en revenait pas… Étais-ce bien Kurosaki Ichigo qui se tenait devant lui ? Ce dernier balayait la pièce du regard pour observer ses différents interlocuteurs et sembla à peine s'arrêter sur l'archer, ce qui blessa son ami. L'ancien shinigami remplaçant salua ses interlocuteurs avec respect et attendit calmement qu'on lui explique la marche à suivre.

Ryuken observait l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne ressemblait franchement pas à son père. Ou plutôt si… mais au côté sérieux de son père dans ce cas-là… pas le côté délirant que ce dernier affichait continuellement pour la galerie.

-Monsieur Shiba Ichigo, veuillez nous montrer le dossier qui vous a été remis à notre attention, s'il vous plaît.

Ichigo lui tendit son dossier avec respect. Aucune des expressions auquel Uryû étaient habitué de la part du shinigami orangé ne vinrent troubler son visage. Serein et calme, il respirait la confiance en lui. Chacun dans la salle était troublé par son charisme.

Ryuken et les quelques médecins présents dans la salle posèrent les questions d'usages au jeune homme qui répondit sans hésitation sur son parcours professionnel. Il regardait chacun de ses interlocuteurs droits dans les yeux et sans ciller. Il possédait une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même que l'archer aurait presque pu lui envier.

Après deux longues heures, Ryuken Ishida lui posa une question qui parut surprendre le shinigami.

-Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas spécialisé en chirurgie neurologique ? Vos résultats sont relativement impressionnants et vous auriez pu suivre cette voie sans problème.

-Mon but et de reprendre la clinique de mon père… je n'ai pas besoin de plus et certainement pas d'étudier la neurologie pour cela.

-Dommage… j'avoue que j'ai bien regardé votre dossier et j'aurais une proposition à vous faire !

Ichigo plongea son regard dans celui du vieux chirurgien.

Ryuken reprit, voyant qu'il avait capté l'attention de son interlocuteur.

-Nous recherchons actuellement quelqu'un ayant vos qualifications. Notre hôpital va ouvrir un nouveau département et nous aurions aimé vous comptez parmi nous…

Ichigo interrompit le vieil archer :

-Ne m'en dites pas plus. Je vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous me portez mais je ne recherche ni plus ni moins que de reprendre la clinique de mon père. Ce dernier n'étant pas actuellement dans de bonnes dispositions, il est inutile pour moi de chercher un travail ailleurs.

-Isshin ne va pas bien ? Enfin, je veux dire, le docteur Shiba… Ichigo eut un léger sourire en entendant le prénom de son père.

-Bah, le vieux essaye de faire croire qu'il peut être encore sur tous les fronts. Ichigo ébouriffait ses cheveux en même temps qu'il parlait. Mais bon, certains événements dont vous avez connaissance l'ont vraiment affaiblit même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Je dirai que c'est très calme à la maison.

Ryuken approuva de la tête.

-En effet, si même lui ne fait plus le gamin… c'est qu'il doit avoir un sérieux problème. Euh, veuillez me pardonner, dit Ryuken en voyant les regards interrogateurs de ses confrères.

L'ex shinigami remplaçant ne se formalisa pas de sa réflexion et éclata plutôt de rire. Il envoya un clin d'œil à Ryuken en lui disant de manière taquine :

-Finalement, vous vous inquiétez pour lui !

Ryuken fronça les sourcils et prit son air le plus glacial pour lui rétorquer qu'une personne comme lui ne pouvait pas se faire de soucis pour une personne comme son père. Ichigo comprit de quoi il retournait et vit le regard outré des autres médecins et l'air perplexe d'Uryû.

-Oui, oui… mais cela ne me concerne plus !

Uryû et Ryuken observèrent avec étonnement le shinigami orangé qui s'inclinait avec respect et qui quittait la pièce d'un air décontracté.

Tous quittèrent la pièce, trop heureux de reprendre le cour de leur vie. Soudain, Ryuken dit à Uryû.

-Au moins un qui a comprit son devoir !

Le jeune archer regardait son père aussi froidement que ce dernier l'observait… Une joute visuelle s'engagea entre les deux hommes. Uryû finit par répondre :

-Vous faites comme vous l'entendez… moi j'assume ma vie comme je l'entends. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ceux que je n'ai pas pu protéger et me sentir impuissant. Pour votre famille vous avez abandonnez les Quincy… Pour la protection de la mienne, je resterais un Quincy. »

Sur ces paroles, Ishida sortit du bureau de son père et partit rejoindre sa femme qui attendait anxieusement des nouvelles de leur ancien camarade de classe. « Elle n'allait pas être déçue ! » pensa t'il !

_°0°0°0°0°_

_je me demande si je vais pas poster un autre chapitre rapidement..._


	5. Nostalgie & premières attaques

coucou !

Merci beaucoup à Ykaria et Sscomplex de me laisser des reviews ^^ et à toutes celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur fav. Franchement, c'est super agréable de voir qu'on est suivi.

Et un spécial Kiss à ma petite Ernia qui se dépense sans compter pour me corriger !

Disclamer : Vous croyiez que si j'y pense très, très fort... Tite Kubo me céderait les droits ? On a le droit de rêver... Non ?

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo était allongé sur le toit de la clinique familiale. Il avait allumé une cigarette et contemplait la lune. Il sourit, amusé. Il avait sentit depuis quelques temps la présence d'un shinigami qui l'observait. "Bande de crétins" pensa-t'il. Il sentait aussi une autre présence, plus inquiétante… mais cela ne le préoccupait pas vraiment. Il savait parfaitement se défendre. Il n'était plus le gosse de 15 ans comme qui avait pénétré par la force dans le Gotei 13.

Il eut brutalement envie de chaleur humaine. Il sortit son portable et composa le numéro de Shinji. La sonnerie retentit longuement lorsqu'il entendit la voix endormit de son amant.

- -'tain Ichigo… tu sais quelle l'heure il est là ? murmura le vizard.

- -Non, je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement… et même s'il fait jour… tu serais capable de piquer un roupillon quand même !

La voix de Shinji devint plus assurée.

- -Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein…

- -Tu me manques, c'est normal.

- -Je suis mort de rire. Tu deviendrais sentimental maintenant ?

- -A qui la faute ?

- -Humm, en ce moment on a débarqué à New York… Pour une fois, on a des chambres décentes. Tu fais quoi là ?

- -Je fume une clope sur le toit de la clinique de mon paternel.

- -…

- -Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- -Dit-moi… la Soul Society t'a recontacté ?

- -J'ai croisé par hasard Byakuya Kuchiki.

- -Par hasard ? ironisa l'ancien capitaine.

- -Mouais… disons que j'ai senti un drôle de reiatsu. Un comme je n'en avais jamais ressentit. Ce n'était ni un shinigami, ni un Vizard, et encore moins un hollow. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir ce que c'était exactement car j'ai senti l'arrivée de Kuchiki et j'ai préféré battre en retraite. Ichigo rit doucement… ça ne l'a pas empêché de me trouver.

- -Aucun regret ?

Ichigo tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette et observa la nuit étoilée…

- -Pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'ai tourné le dos à la Soul Society après avoir été utilisé et jeté comme un vulgaire objet ? Comme tu l'as prédit à notre première rencontre, j'ai perdu tous mes amis et il ne me reste plus que les Vizards. Non, je n'ai aucun regret. Vous m'avez appris beaucoup plus que la Soul Society et surtout, je t'ai toi…

- - Tu t'ennuies réellement autant de moi que cela ?

L'ancien shinigami aux cheveux orange se rassit et, le regard au loin murmura :

- Il faut croire… ça fait deux mois que tu es partis avec Kensei, Rose, Hatchen et l'autre perverse.

Un soupir lui répondit.

- -Très bien… je vais venir te rendre visite. Je pense venir seul, car les autres vont vouloir rester à NY vu que la "famille" est réunie.

- -Ne te sens pas obligé…

- -Tu me fais du chantage et après tu me fais le coup du "t'es pas obligé"… te fou pas de ma gueule gamin…

- -Je ne suis plus un gamin, je te rappelle.

Shinji s'esclaffa.

-Si j'étais encore capitaine de la cinquième division, je serais parmi les plus vieux capitaines à l'heure actuelle… alors pour moi tu resteras toujours un gamin… _MON_ gamin. D'autant, que tu viens encore de me faire un caprice…

- -Tu arrives quand ?

- -Sais pas… j'ai deux, trois trucs à régler avant de venir.

- -Je t'aime…

- -….

- -Tu ne me le diras pas ?

- -Gamin.

- - Moi aussi… bonne nuit !

Ichigo raccrocha. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention au départ de le faire venir mais sa voix lui rappelait trop de choses. Il avait jeté depuis longtemps son mégot. Il se ralluma une cigarette pour se calmer un peu. Trop d'émotions le submergeait à présent.

Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses entraînements avec les vizards. Lorsqu'il avait quitté le Japon et qu'il était allé vivre en Angleterre, il avait été rattrapé par les survivants de cette fichue guerre. L'ancien shinigami se rappelait trop bien la colère et la souffrance qu'il avait ressentit à cette époque. Son hollow intérieur avait essayé a cette époque de reprendre la couronne et cela avait mit le jeune homme dans un état de zombie. Shinji l'avait trouvé inconscient au cour de l'une de ses crises et c'était occupé de lui, sans rien demander. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne laisserait pas un autre des siens mourir pour la Soul Society. Il avait écouté attentivement son récit concernant sa convocation, son renvoi à la vie "normale", et le fait de retourner à la Soul Society à sa mort. Il n'avait pas commenté… même pas par un « je te l'avais bien dit ! »

Shinji avait lui aussi ses propres tourments. La mort d'Hiyori l'avait profondément bouleversée, d'autant que cette dernière avait donné sa vie pour sauver la sienne. Même s'ils se prenaient la tête toutes les deux secondes, ils s'adoraient en fait.

Finalement, l'ancien shinigami remplaçant et l'ancien capitaine de la 5ème division avaient partagés leurs peines. D'amis, ils étaient devenus amants. Qui aurait pu croire cela possible entre ces deux coureurs de jupons. Au départ, ils n'avaient que des rapports violents car leurs instincts de Vizards prenaient le dessus, mais au fil du temps, la tendresse s'y était mêlée et maintenant, les deux amants s'aimaient plus que tout, même si Shinji ne l'avouerait jamais à Ichigo.

L'ancien capitaine du fait de ces nombreux déplacements avait signifié à Ichigo qu'il pouvait avoir des aventures féminines. Cela lui importait peu. Par contre, il l'avait menacé de mort s'il avait une relation avec un autre homme. Le vizard se souvenait de ce moment précis, il se sourit à lui même.

Il se releva et regarda dans la direction où se trouvait l'espion de la soul society. Ensuite, il tourna la tête vers le reiatsu inconnu. Ce dernier s'était rapproché de l'espion. Ichigo décida d'intervenir. Il glissa du toit et entra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Il prit son badge de shinigami remplaçant, qu'il possédait toujours et il se transforma. Au même moment, Isshin entra dans sa chambre.

- Ichigo ? Isshin fut surprit de voir son fils en tenu de shinigami.

- A tout à l'heure. Je vais vérifier quelque chose.

Il ne laissa pas à son père le temps de répondre puisqu'il avait utilisé le shunpo pour disparaître. Et il s'était drôlement amélioré depuis ses 15 ans.

Isshin maugréa contre son ingrat de fils puis il réalisa qu'il se dirigeait vers le drôle de reiatsu qu'il avait lui aussi sentit plus tôt.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ichigo arriva juste au moment où l'espion de la 2ème division allait se faire bouffer par un "truc". Qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Ichigo saisit Zangetsu et pulvérisa son adversaire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre compte de son arrivée, trop concentré à épier sa proie.

Le shinigami sur le sol était complètement livide. Il balbutia quelques remerciements mais l'ancien shinigami remplaçant ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et partit sans prêter plus d'attention à l'homme qui était à terre.

Il avait ressentit d'autres fluctuations inquiétantes dans Karakura et avait décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, même s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait… il le faisait surtout pour sa tranquillité d'esprit et pour le compte de personne d'autre. Après tout, il avait de la famille ici…

Traversant la ville à grande vitesse, il trouva un de ces autres "animaux" qui rôdaient dans les quartiers sombres de la ville. Et là, il vit Orihime… Ces yeux sortirent de sa tête… "Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là ?" Il vit rapidement, la bête, capable de marcher sur ces deux jambes, il s'en rendait compte et ayant l'air de se décomposer, s'approcher silencieusement d'Inoue. Elle ne semblait rien remarquer. Ichigo allait réagir mais une flèche bleue vint traverser la chose. Il vit Ishida se précipiter vers Inoue et l'engueuler pour son inconscience. Il lui demandait, énervé, ce qu'elle faisait là à cette heure là précisément… Cette dernière allait répondre encore par une explication à dormir debout quand tous deux sentirent la présence d'Ichigo. Ils levèrent en même temps la tête vers lui.

Le shinigami orange ne les laissa pas le temps de l'apercevoir ; il était déjà partis ailleurs. Il se dirigea vers un autre endroit de la ville qui semblait être envahit par ces "choses". Il ne fut pas déçu. Il tomba sur quatre bêtes immondes, accompagnées par plus une plus grande et qui, malgré son air goguenard, semblait les diriger toutes. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas rester en mode shikai et décida d'utiliser son bankai.

Il se jeta dans la bataille sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il commença à donner des coups rapides aux endroits qui lui semblait les plus fragiles sur ces bêtes et il fut bien vite encerclé malgré sa vitesse. C'était comme si un champ de force l'obligeait à ralentir. Il vit le "visage" de leur chef de près. Il se rendit compte de son erreur. "Merde" pensa-t-il. Il fit appel à son hollow intérieur et utilisa son getsuga tenchô contre le monstre. Ce dernier le reçu de plein fouet et se courba sous l'impact. Ichigo vit que cela devenait dangereux. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de la racaille rapidement. Il accéléra et trancha tout ce qui pouvait l'être, profitant de la faiblesse passagère du chef.

Ce dernier lança une attaque aussi violente que rapide. Ichigo accusa le coup, mais ne broncha pas. Il utilisa une technique de kido pour immobiliser l'adversaire et arriva à toute vitesse sur lui et le trancha en deux. Il avait pour cela préalablement concentré son reiatsu dans sa lame. Cette dernière pouvant ainsi trancher n'importe quoi.

Il reprit sa respiration durant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas eut à livrer de combat comme celui-ci depuis longtemps. Il se sentait un peu rouillé. Il souleva son masque de hollow et décida de quitter les lieux avant qu'on ne le repère mais c'était déjà trop tard. Des yeux avaient suivies son combat.

Ichigo regagna sa chambre lorsqu'il ne sentit plus que la faible présence d'un hollow qui fut éliminé peu de temps plus tard par le shinigami en faction dans la ville.

Isshin attendait son fils devant sa fenêtre. Il sentit brutalement un coup de vent soulever les rideaux. Il se tourna et vit son garnement de fils réintégré son corps.

- T'as fait de sacré progrès pour quelqu'un qui ne faisait qu'éliminer quelques hollows, fiston !

Ichigo ne releva pas. Il avait envie de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Et puis, il ne voulait pas que son père sache jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Le vizard sortit une vague excuse à son père avant de prendre quelques affaires de rechange et de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

- Kon… dit Isshin. La peluche se mit au garde à vous. Surveille-le. Il me cache un tas de choses et j'ai l'impression que cela ne va être à mon goût lorsque je vais apprendre de quoi il retourne.

Le mode soul promit son entière coopération. Ce dernier était déçut du comportement de son ancien camarade de jeu et il voulait lui aussi en savoir plus sur la nouvelle vie de son ami.

°0°0°0°

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours,

à bientôt pour la suite...


	6. Discution entre amis

Coucou à toutes,

Merci beaucoup à Sscomplexe, Ykyria, Neverland25, Youkar et Tsubaki-manga-girl pour leurs encouragements !

Disclamer : J'avais un rêve... mais il ne se réalisera jamais !!! On redescent sur Terre, tout est à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°

L'espion était retourné à la Soul Society. Il devait faire son rapport à Yoruichi. Elle l'écouta attentivement et fut très intriguée par le comportement de l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Elle allait devoir se rendre chez Ukitake pour l'informer des derniers événements. "Qu'est ce qu'il fout ?"se demanda-t'elle. Elle regrettait le temps où elle pouvait discuter avec Kisuke des divers incidents qui se produisaient à Karakura et à la Soul Society. Et puis, l'ancien capitaine de la 12ème division connaissait bien Ichigo et son comportement souvent puéril. Urahara avait toujours dit qu'il se reconnaissait bien dans les réactions du jeune homme. A ce souvenir, Yoruichi leva les yeux au ciel… "Kisuke, parfois, tu es un parfait imbécile".

Elle finit son rapport écrit et demanda à l'un de ses subordonnés de l'apporter au commandant. Celui-ci disparut en une fraction de seconde. Elle savait que Byakuya avait parlé à Ichigo et ne pouvant plus attendre, elle se décida à lui rendre une petite visite amicale entre capitaines.

'_'_'_'_'_'_'_'

Le capitaine Kuchiki se renfrogna intérieurement en voyant la jeune femme entrer dans son bureau. Renji avait déjà décidé de lui casser les oreilles avec certaines rumeurs qui couraient sur le shinigami remplaçant et voilà que la tigresse, déguisée en chat venait lui rendre visite… Il se doutait fort bien de ce que serait le prochain sujet de conversation mais, il se garda bien d'entamer la discussion. Il attendit donc, son masque d'impassibilité accroché sur son visage que fusent les questions du capitaine de la 2ème division.

Elle attaqua d'entrée de jeu. Comment s'était passé l'entretien ? De quoi avaient- ils parlés ? Ses impressions ? Comment était Ichigo à l'heure actuelle… Byakuya ne voulait pas trop lui en parler, mais finalement, il décida de coopérer car le point de vue de la femme chat serait intéressant étant donné le fait qu'elle l'avait côtoyé plus que quiconque à la Soul Society enfin mis à part Rukia et Renji mais ils n'étaient pas trop impartial, avouons-le !

Yoruichi fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle se décida à rapporter aux capitaines des 6ème et 5ème divisions les événements dont avaient été témoins deux de ses espions envoyés sur Terre. L'arrivé impromptue d'Ichigo pour sauver la vie du premier espion, son départ précipité et son arrivé intempestive devant l'ennemi qu'il avait balayé en quelques coups d'épée mais surtout une utilisation maîtrisé du kido sans incantation cela stupéfia les deux capitaines. Jamais aucun d'eux ne l'aurait cru capable d'un exploit pareil. Renji était envieux car il ne savait toujours pas le faire.

- Vous êtes certaine, Yoruichi, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, de cette information ?

- Plus que certaine. C'est mon lieutenant qui a vu la bataille. Apparemment Ichigo, Kurosaki enfin Shiba maîtrise parfaitement son reiatsu et il maîtrise parfaitement l'art du combat rapproché et à distance. Il semble être d'une puissance sans égal et surtout il semble maîtriser le kido… Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que cela peut donner en combat. Le lieutenant Hinamori qui connaît bien cette science a été réellement très impressionnée par son aisance… Il n'a pas pu acquérir une telle force en ne se battant que contre un ou deux hollows. Messieurs, il est temps d'aller discuter avec le commandant !

Oàoàoàoàoààoàoà

Ishida tenait tendrement son épouse dans ses bras. Il avait vu le combat d'Ichigo contre les "monstres" et franchement il était stupéfait. Inoue n'avait rien vu, car il l'avait ramené très rapidement chez eux… et il était repartit aussitôt en suivant le reiatsu bien présent d'Ichigo. Il avait été ébahi de sa facilité de combat. Même Aizen ou aucun autre capitaine ne semblait se mouvoir comme lui le faisait. Il avait penné à suivre ses mouvements d'ailleurs. Et lorsque ce dernier avait immobilisé celui qui semblait le chef des espèces de goules, il avait utilisé le kido sans incantation…

Bon sang le shinigami orange n'y connaissait rien il y a à peine 7 ans… Ishida était effrayé par son ancien ami. "Ancien"… Uryû soupira… il n'avait même pas essayé de reprendre contact avec eux. Il caressa machinalement les cheveux roux de son épouse et posa délicatement un baiser sur sa tempe. Cette dernière avait été perturbé d'entre apercevoir l'ancien shinigami remplaçant. Elle avait cru qu'il viendrait au moins les saluer. Mais Uryûu lui avait signalé que Kurosaki se dirigeait vers un autre danger. Elle avait soupiré et était rentrée à contre cœur. Elle avait bien essayé de soutirer des renseignements à Uryûu sur le ce fameux danger quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux mais le jeune homme avait décidé de taire ce qu'il avait vu… Il avait simplement relaté les grandes lignes sans vraiment entrer dans les détails… à quoi bon ?

Il finit par s'endormir, la tête enfouie dans l'épaisse chevelure rousse d'Orihime. Il se doutait bien que tout cela n'allait pas finir comme cela.

Aoàoàoàoàoàoào

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que l'incident était clos. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres manifestations, ce qui plaisait à Ichigo. Il auscultait un jeune garçon qui s'était blessé un peu plus tôt en essayant d'escalader une barrière. Sa mère l'avait tout de suite amené à la clinique qui était très proche du lieu de l'accident. Le vizard se montra doux et patient avec le bonhomme qui ne devait pas avoir 9 ans. Il échangea quelques mots avec la mère qui semblait maintenant plus intéressé par le médecin que par son gamin.

Le père d'Ichigo, qui avait achevé le plâtre de sa patiente, ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire en voyant son fils se faire draguer par la jeune mère, plus du tout inquiète pour son enfant.

Ichigo avait remarqué son manège et un fin sourire était apparut au coin de ses lèvres… mais il ne se laissa pas embobiner pour si peu. Il finit par se détacher de cette maman très entreprenante et partit ranger son matériel pour une nouvelle urgence.

Son père se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte et lui lança, narquois :

- Alors maintenant tu t'attaques aux mères de familles ?

- Pas de danger.

- Tiens donc… et pourquoi ? Cette femme était vraiment mignonne.

Ichigo releva un sourcil moqueur et dit à son père :

- Tu me fais rire… pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dragué puisqu'elle avait l'air de te plaire ?

- Fils, tu as maintenant 25 ans et bientôt 26 même (je ne rajeunis pas !), et tu ne sembles pas particulièrement attaché à quelqu'un. Pourtant, tu as eu bien des femmes dans ta vie, mais aucune n'a réussi à faire battre ton petit cœur ?

- Aucune…

Isshin observait son fils qui arborait un sourire narquois et dont le regard était remplit de malice.

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un, avoue…

- …

- Oh, j'ai découvert le poteau rose, dit Isshin les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- …

- J'arriverais à te faire parler mon fils… Il est hors de question que je ne sache pas de qui il s'agit !

Ichigo retira sa blouse. Au même moment, son portable vibra. Il décrocha pour entendre la voix de Shinji…

- -Le grand méchant loup est arrivé.

- -N'importe quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être con parfois…

- -Merci de l'accueil, c'est chaleureux !

- -T'es où ?

- - Je sors de l'aéroport. J'attends mon taxi. Je vais aller loger dans un appartement à Karakura. Une des Vizards présente en possédait un. Elle m'a filé les clefs. Je m'installe et tu pourras venir me joindre tout à l'heure.

- -Ok… et merci.

- -J'essaierais de te faire payer cela, répondit Shinji d'un ton moqueur.

- -Je n'en doute pas.

- -Bon, mon taxi arrive… tu sauras retrouver mon reiatsu ?

- -Franchement, je me suis améliorer dans ce domaine, tu devrais le savoir !

- -Oui… oui… à tout à l'heure. Shinji raccrocha.

Isshin qui avait observé son fils durant l'échange finit par lui dire…

- Je me demande si "elle" n'est pas "il".

Ichigo regarda son père d'un air moqueur et lui rétorqua qu'il avait trop d'imagination mais Isshin n'était absolument aveugle. Le visage de son fils rayonnait en écoutant la voix de son interlocuteur et la tendresse de son ton n'était pas du tout celle qu'on emploi vis à vis d'un ami. Cela ne dérangea pas plus que cela Isshin… après tout son fils était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait. Par contre, il se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être. Car connaissant son "fiston", cette personne ne devait pas trop être ordinaire surtout pour qu'il lui cache son identité.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

voilà !!! Au prochain chapitre ^^

Et devinez quoi ? Bah, se sera un Lemon... hé, hé !


	7. Une nuit avec toi

Coucou les filles,

Bah voici mon petit lemon... j'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture et régalez-vous.

Disclamer : Bah tout appartient à mon grand désespoir à Tite Kubo... le génial créateur de ce sublime manga (et surtout de tous ces beaux bishos ^^).

°0°0°0°

Il devait être dans les environs de 22 h 30 et Ichigo allait faire le mur quand la voix de son père le stoppa net en lui disant…

Tu peux utiliser la porte d'entrée… t'a plus 15 ans !

Ichigo était tellement pressé qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de son père.

- Ça me rappellera des souvenirs !

- Hum, ton rancard est capable de voir l'âme et de les toucher ?

- C'est un interrogatoire ? Maintenant tu m'excuses mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer mon temps ici, rétorqua Ichigo, exaspéré.

Ichigo franchit la fenêtre et se mit alors à errer en ville. Au fur et à mesure de ses déplacements, il fit baisser son reiatsu jusqu'à le rendre invisible. Entre temps, il avait sentit le parfum de celui de son amant et savait pertinemment où il se trouvait ! Il commença des déplacements ultra-rapides et finit par se cacher dans les ombres des immeubles. Bientôt, il sentit une aura particulière mais Ichigo avait décidé de laisser la Soul Society s'occuper de cela. Après tout, c'était plus leur problème que le sien. Il finit par voir la baie vitré qu'il recherchait. Celle-ci était grande ouverte. A peine était-il entré dans l'appartement qu'elle se referma brutalement.

- Humm… j'aurai cru que tu aurais fait un détour !

- Ah et pourquoi ? répondit Ichigo en s'approchant du vizard qu'il attrapa par la taille et vers lequel il se pencha. Y aurait- il une autre urgence qu'ici ?

- Y'a pas à dire, t'a vraiment tourné la page ! dit Shinji en le regardant avec intensité.

- Tu en doutais encore ?

- Parfois, je me demande…

Ichigo avait rapproché son visage de celui de Shinji et son souffle caressait son visage.

- Tu es lent, murmura Shinji.

- C'est pour mieux te croquer mon enfant

- Je plaisantais tout à l'heure… je ne suis pas le méchant loup.

- Moi, si, répondit Ichigo en attrapant la lèvre inférieure de sa victime consentante.

Il la mordilla lentement, son regard toujours planté dans celui du vizard. Lentement sa langue caressa la commissure de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer la langue persuasive de son amant. Ichigo joua quelque seconde avec le piercing de son ami… ce dernier laissait échapper des soupirs de contentement. Ichigo prit lentement le visage de Shinji entre ses mains et laissa glisser ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux fins. Il dénoua le nœud qui les retenait pour pouvoir jouer avec la longue chevelure de son amant.

Lentement et diaboliquement, il entreprit de faire glisser sa cravate tout en faisant descendre ses lèvres vers la gorge offerte de son amant. Sa langue rugueuse s'attardant sur sa pomme d'Adam, et remonta pernicieusement le long de sa mâchoire pour remonter irrémédiablement vers le lobe de son oreille. Sa langue s'attarda derrière le lobe où se trouvait un point sensible du blond, qui soupira d'aise.

Ayant défait la cravate de Shinji, le shinigami orange entreprit de défaire lentement, un à un, les boutons de la chemise de l'ancien capitaine qui était accroché à lui comme à une bouée. Les mains entreprenantes exerçaient des pressions sur son buste. Shinji voulu se débattre. Il haletait :

- Va plus vite, t'es trop lent ! gémit Hirako contre le roux.

Pour toute réponse, Ichigo écarta les pans de la chemise de son amant et s'attaqua a un mamelon offert à sa vue. Lentement, sa langue décrivit des cercles. Il suça les mamelons, les titilla. Shinji retenait sa respiration. Bon sang… il va me faire mourir ! Il se débattit un peu mais il retint un cri. Ichigo quitta le mamelon pour taquiner l'autre qui s'était durcit par l'attente.

Une des mains du jeune homme descendit irrémédiablement sur l'entrejambe d'Hirako. Là, ce dernier déglutit péniblement… lui qui pensait prendre les choses en main ce soir, il était en train de se faire dévorer. Il ferma les yeux et empoigna les cheveux d'Ichigo alors que celui-ci descendit lentement le long de son torse pour se diriger vers ses abdominaux. Il se crispa quand Ichigo lécha son nombril. Il se sentait tendu par l'attente.

Brutalement, Ichigo souleva Shinji et après un regard circulaire aperçut l'entrée de la pièce qui servait de chambre. Il porta le guerrier jusqu'au lit. Ce dernier allait l'engueuler.

- Merde, je ne suis pas une vierge !

Mais Ichigo n'entendait plus rien. Il regardait intensément sa proie. Cette dernière ne put retenir un halètement et se demanda si cette nuit n'allait pas être la plus longue de toute sa vie.

Ichigo fit basculer l'ancien capitaine sur le lit. Il se pencha tel un fauve et commença à déboutonner son pantalon. Shinji se sentait quelque peu inquiet. Il n'était pas passif de nature mais là, il sentait l'atmosphère électrique, comme si le temps avait suspendu son vol. Son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure et sa respiration commençait à devenir saccadée. Ils en avaient passé des nuits ensemble, mais apparemment celle-ci serait particulière ce qui le troubla énormément.

Pendant que le vizard se débattait avec ses idées… Ichigo avait fait glisser son pantalon et avait réussit à dévêtir complètement son amant. Il le voyait troublé par son comportement et un sourire plein de tendresse naquit sur ses lèvres. Il entreprit alors de faire courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et pourtant si finement musclé de son petit ami. Ce dernier était en proie à d'intenses sensations. La bouche de son amant emprunta la voie que ses mains avaient explorée quelques secondes plus tôt. Il aurait voulu bouger mais Ichigo ne voulait pas le laisser faire. L'ancien shinigami remplaçant voulait faire l'amour à Shinji comme jamais auparavant. Il voulait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'elles étaient ses vrais sentiments à son égard, même si tout devait s'effondrer autour de lui.

La lenteur exquise avec laquelle il attaquait chaque grain de peau, les frémissements et les soupirs de son amant le rendait fou. Sa langue descendit finalement sur le sexe palpitant de Shinji qui en retint sa respiration. Il attendait depuis un moment et enfin on y arrivait… mais c'était sans compter sur la mauvaise volonté d'Ichigo qui léchait son sexe tout en lui prodiguant des caresses légères qui firent se crisper un peu plus la pauvre victime qu'était Shinji. Les doigts d'Ichigo entrèrent légèrement tout d'abord puis lorsque son amant se détendit un peu plus, plus profondément en son amant. Il en profita pour avaler d'un coup la virilité de son ami et commença un doux bal de va et vient qui le faisait frémir.

- I...Ichigo

Se relevant brutalement, il surplomba le vizard qui le regardait avec des yeux langoureux. Il entreprit de se déshabiller rapidement et s'allongea à côté de son ami pour échanger des baisers passionnés avec lui.

Les mains d'Ichigo continuaient à exciter son amant d'un côté et à caresser ses fesses de l'autre. Shinji ne savait plus où il en était. Il haletait, s'impatientait mais il voyait que l'autre n'allait pas souscrire à ses désirs. N'en pouvant plus, il rejeta la main entreprenante pour se plaquer contre le shinigami et entreprit de bouger son bassin contre celui d'Ichigo afin que leurs sexes puissent se caresser et éprouver un peu plus leur désir.

Ichigo était plus que passablement excité et ses deux longs mois d'abstinence eurent raisons de sa volonté. Il retourna le vizard brutalement, et caressa son dos pour descendre entre ses fesses. Ichigo introduit un doigt, puis deux… Shinji tremblait un peu plus à chaque fois… Ses soupirs devenaient déchirants et il attendait avec impatience qu'on mette fin à son supplice. Mais il sursauta véritablement quand Ichigo trouva son point sensible. Il trembla littéralement et émit un gémissement rauque. Ses longs cheveux blond tombaient en désordre autour de lui. Il s'arqua en arrière quand le roux glissa un troisième doigt lui arrachant plus de sons sourds et rauques.

- Est-ce assez ? Chuchota Ichigo en lui mordillant son oreille.

- La ferme et vient !

Il sentit bientôt que les doigts furent remplacés par le membre de son amant. Il se crispa un peu pour finalement se détendre complètement et accepter cette présence en lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier au premier coup de rein. Ichigo s'était penché au dessus de lui et avait passé une main devant ses yeux. Il introduisit un doigt dans sa bouche et se mit à jouer en même temps avec ses lèvres, son piercing.

- Je t'en prie… gémit sourdement Hirako.

Ichigo arrêta de s'amuser et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de donner à son amant ce qu'il attendait de lui. Attrapant fermement celui-ci, il commença à donner des coups de reins qui arrachèrent des gémissements de plaisir intense à son amant. On entendait le bruit des fesses qui s'entrechoquaient, les halètements de plaisir, les respirations saccadées. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus profond… pour finir par accélérer.

Ichigo sentait le plaisir monter du creux de ses reins et sa respiration se fit plus lourde et un gémissement vint du fond de sa gorge. Il se pencha en avant et caressa le sexe gonflé d'Hirako qui s'arqua d'avantage contre le buste d'Ichigo. Il émit un son étrangler.

- Ichi… je vais venir…

Ce dernier intensifia alors le mouvement sur le membre qu'il tenait et accéléra ses propres poussées. Shinji s'effondra sur ses avant bras le plaisir était trop puissant. Finalement entendre les deux amants laissèrent leur plaisir exploser presque en même temps. Ils restèrent quelques instant dans la position. Ichigo, se pencha en avant et déplaça avec beaucoup de tendresse les cheveux fin de Shinji. Il déposa des baisers le long de son dos ou une légère transpiration était apparue.

Ichigo se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit défait… et fit basculer Hirako dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as eu, haletait Shinji.

Ichigo sourit tendrement à son partenaire. Finalement, il se mit sur le dos et regarda le plafond tout en laissant baisser son rythme cardiaque. Shinji avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Ils profitèrent du silence et de la quiétude de la pièce. Ichigo avait enroulé ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blond et les caressaient doucement.

Il adorait faire cela… c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que Shinji les avaient laissés repousser. Kensei n'arrêtait pas de râler car il disait que cela faisait « fille », mais il s'en moquait. Il savait à qui il devait faire plaisir, car son amant se pliait toujours en quatre pour lui.

Hirako releva la tête et contempla les yeux ambres qui le scrutaient en retour.

- Tu m'as manqué Shinji… Reste avec moi toujours ! Lui chuchota t'il.

- Quitte ici ! Cela ne t'a jamais rien apporté de bon de vivre à Karakura.

- Mais ma famille…

- C'est moi ta famille maintenant. Ichigo, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… je ne supporterai pas ! Comment veux-tu que je vive avec l'idée que tu disparaisses ? Tu es un grand crétin… Mais je tiens à toi !

Ichigo lui sourit tendrement et Hirako lui lança un regard exaspéré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça…

- Comment ? fit doucement Ichigo.

- Comme tu le fais ! grinça des dents Hirako.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais que te regarder…

- Abrutis ! Tes yeux…

- Quoi mes yeux…

Hirako posa une main sur les yeux d'Ichigo. Il était trop troublé par l'amour qu'il y lisait. Son cœur se serrait à chaque fois. Car lui, n'était pas capable de le lui montrer avec autant de sincérité. Et pourtant, ces regards là, ces moments là… Il aurait voulu qu'il dure sans jamais finir. Ichigo ne bougea pas… Il embrassa juste doucement le bord de son pouce qui se trouvait à la hauteur de ses lèvres. Ichigo avança sa tête et l'attrapa entre ses dents et se mit à le sucer et à le lécher consciencieusement. Hirako gémit et finalement retira son doigt et remonta à la hauteur des yeux ambres sous lui.

- Grand crétin !

- Moi aussi… et tellement…

Hirako le fixait avec intensité. Ses yeux bruns montraient pour une de ses rares occasions beaucoup de tendresses. Il se pencha en avant et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Ichigo enlaça de ses bras puissants la plus petite carrure de son amant. Ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses long cheveux longs. La langue d'Hirako s'insinua dans la bouche d'Ichigo qui lui donna un accès plus grand pour laisser passer la sienne. Lentement, elles s'emmêlèrent pour se défaire. Pour se taquiner et se caresser. Les mains d'Ichigo avait enserré tendrement la tête de Shinji. Leur baiser lent devint voluptueux. Hirako glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux en épis de son amant. Il cassa son baiser pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leurs respirations.

- Ichigo… revient avec moi à New York… Quitte Karakura.. souffla le blond.

- Je.. je..

- Ichigo scruta les yeux bruns…

- Bon, on reste encore un peu et après… tu reviens avec moi… d'accord !

- Merci…

- Gamin ! Franchement, tu es le seul à me faire faire des trucs pareils et à me faire dire des conneries.

Ichigo se pencha pour attraper la couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux.

- J'en suis heureux !

- Tss…

- On dort un peu ?

- J'aimerai rester tout le temps au lit avec toi !

- T'y survivrai pas ! Fit moqueur Ichigo qui laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Dors !

- Bonne nuit…

- Ouaih ! C'est ça… Bonne nuit…

Hirako entendit quelques minutes plus tard la respiration régulière de son amant. Il ferma les yeux. Il était toujours au dessus d'Ichigo qui refusait pour l'instant de le laisser échapper. Ses mains puissantes enroulées dans ses longs cheveux. Le blond murmura alors dans un souffle, certain qu'Ichigo n'entendrai pas sa déclaration.

- Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui… Grand crétin ! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Et le pire c'est que tu le sais. Maugréa t'il entre ses dents.

Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et se laissa bercer par la douce respiration du vizard sous lui.

°0°0°

_Ça vous à plu ?_


	8. Son passé à lui

Eh oui... encore moi !

Un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après... Bonne lecture les filles !

Disclamer : Dieu à créer Tite Kubo et je l'en remercie grandement... Et c'est ce génial génie qui possède les droits de Bleach !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo laissa Shinji se rendormir dans les draps froissés en partant. Il se dirigea rapidement, mais en effectuant quelques détours, vers la clinique de son père. Il repensait à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Il s'était levé doucement et son poignet avait été attrapé par la main du vizard.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je rentre… je travaille aujourd'hui.

Il s'était penché sur son amant et l'avait embrassé sur le front. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en émouvoir, encore tout endormit.

- Tu peux pas rester avec moi ?

- Demain… Promis !

- Je fais quoi moi en attendant ?

- Déjà repose toi… je suis sur que t'a pas dormi dans l'avion.

- «…

- Ce soir, je te rejoins et demain on passe la journée ensemble, ça te va ?

- Mmmm...

Dors, lui murmura tendrement Ichigo au creux de l'oreille.

Il en profita pour l'embrasser et voyait que les yeux de son amant se refermait doucement. Le vizard le lâcha et se rendormit. Ichigo remonta la couverture sur Hirako pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Il ramassa ses affaires et se rhabilla rapidement. Après un dernier regard en arrière attendrit, il quitta l'appartement.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo pénétra rapidement dans sa chambre. Il fronça les sourcils car il avait reconnu les reiatsus de Yoruichi, de Byakuya et de Rukia… Il réintégra son corps et alla prendre une douche. Il s'habilla d'un jeans noir, et d'une chemise blanche, mit une ceinture CK, et plaça soigneusement ses cheveux en pétard.

Il descendit pour déjeuner et trouva Yuzu qui finissait de le préparer.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Papa m'a téléphoné… Apparemment il a eu une urgence avec des shinigamis cette nuit.

- …

- Il était inquiet pour toi tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas réussi à sentir ton énergie spirituelle. Il se demandait s'il t'était aussi arrivé quelque chose.

Ichigo regarda sa sœur intensément.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Apparemment, quelques shinigamis sont morts cette nuit… et Rukia-san a été grièvement blessée. Son frère est venu tout de suite lorsqu'il l'a apprit.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et leur père entrer. Son visage s'orna d'un sourire en voyant son fils bien vivant.

- Bon sang, je ne devrais pas me faire de soucis pour toi mais quand j'ai vu le carnage de cette nuit, je me demandais si tu n'y étais pas resté aussi.

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je suis entier !

Yoruichi entra dans la cuisine et s'arrêta en apercevant le vizard. Elle fronça les sourcils… ce dernier se tenait dans la pièce de manière décontractée et se dirigeait maintenant vers la table de la cuisine pour commencer à déjeuner. Il semblait se moquer des présences qui se trouvaient chez lui.

- Yo Ichigo… On peut savoir où t'étais cette nuit ?

Byakuya entra également dans la pièce. Ses yeux fixaient eux-aussi le vizard mais il ne dit rien. Il avait entendu la question du capitaine de la 2ème division.

- …

Ichigo avait saisit ses baguettes et mangeaient tranquillement son riz.

Bon sang… c'était la déroute cette nuit pour nous. Où tu étais ?

La voix de Yoruichi monta d'un ton. Ichigo tourna ses yeux noisettes moqueurs ver elle et répliqua :

- Oh, je dois te rendre des comptes ?

- On avait besoin de toi…

- Besoin de moi ? reprit Ichigo. Depuis quand la Soul Society a besoin de moi maintenant ? Tu m'excuseras mais je suis venu ici uniquement pour ma famille. Et comme on me l'a recommandé « chaudement » il y a quelques années, je m'occupe de ma vie et plus de celle des autres. Ichigo dit ces dernières paroles d'un ton rageur. Maintenant, si vous vous en plaignez… Je ne suis pas là uniquement quand VOUS avez des ennuis.

Yoruichi était maintenant blême de fureur. Elle attrapa Ichigo le revers de sa chemise.

- Ichigo, mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé bon sang ! Ce sont « tes amis » qui se sont fait agressés cette nuit ! Comment…

Le shinigami orange desserra doucement l'étreinte de la femme chat sur ses vêtements.

- Écoute, pour cette nuit, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé car je n'étais pas dans les parages. Cela dit, je n'étais pas « en état » de venir en aide à qui que se soit ! Il détachait les lettres en le murmurant.

Elle plissa les yeux et observa le shinigami remplaçant…

Ichigo se leva de table, attrapa sa blouse blanche et passa devant son père, Yuzu et Byakuya sans ajouter un mot.

- Tu t'enfuis… demanda Yoruichi ?

Ironique, le vizard lui répondit, avant de sortir complètement de la pièce :

- Pour aller où ?

Isshin se gratta la tête et finit par s'excuser auprès de ses invités.

- Je ne le reconnais plus non plus. Il est là… souriant tout le temps… et comme je vous l'avais dit plus tôt… même s'il semble plus fort qu'avant… parfois je me pose des questions. Il ne se confie à personne sauf à « lui » apparemment.

- « Lui »? demanda Yoruichi

- Je crois que c'est son « petit ami ».

Yoruichi et Byakuya semblaient surpris de cette annonce.

Yuzu, en entendant cela, débarrassa rapidement la table, nerveuse. Son père, surprit par son agitation, plissa les yeux et demanda à sa fille :

- Yuzu, tu ne saurais pas qui c'est par hasard ?

- Euh… non.

- Tu es sure ?

- Non, non… je ne sais rien.

Dans sa précipitation, elle cassa un verre.

Maintenant, elle avait l'attention des trois capitaines.

- Yuzu, dis-moi ce que tu sais… c'est très important !

Elle rougit et gesticula, pour finir par s'asseoir. Elle hésitait à parler mais, en voyant le geste d'encouragement de son père et pensant aussi à la réputation de son frère… finit par parler.

Pardon nii-san… chuchota t'elle.

Elle regarda l'assemblée et commença son récit.

- Au tout début quand nii-san est partit en Angleterre… Tu te souviens de notre premier voyage ? On trouvait qu'Ichigo avait l'air fatigué. Eh bien, nii-san, était vraiment mal en point. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce moment là mais tu es parti avec Karin pour visiter Londres. Moi, j'ai voulu rester avec nii-san pour me balader dans le parc avec lui… On marchait tranquillement quand il est devenu tout bizarre. Il est tombé par terre, secoué de violents frissons. J'ai vu que ses yeux étaient devenu noir et ses pupilles orange. Il me suppliait de fuir et tout d'un coup, il a quitté son corps et son âme s'est couverte de blanc… Il a prit son zanpakuto et il a voulu me frapper…

La jeune femme s'arrêta et eut un frisson d'horreur. Elle pleurait doucement tout en racontant son récit.

Papa, il fallait le voir… il était devenu fou.

Elle tremblait. Elle serra sa jupe entre ses doigts et reprit son récit

- Un homme avec un masque est arrivé et il s'est battu avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'assomme. Il a porté nii-san et lui a fait réintégrer son corps. Quand il a vu que j'avais peur, il a enlevé son masque et il m'a dit qu'il était comme Ichi-ni. J'avoue que sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait prendre soin de lui avec « sa famille » et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ichigo s'est réveillé entre temps et l'homme lui a donné un cachet. Il s'est endormit.

Cet homme a prit Ichi-ni dans ses bras et on est rentré dans son appartement. Il m'a fait jurer que je ne dirais rien à personne. Sinon, cela affaiblirait nii-san encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Bref, les jours ont passé et je voyais que nii-san allait mieux. J'en ai parlé à Karin et on a veillé sur lui quand il n'allait pas bien. L'homme nous a donné des cachets pour les cas d'urgence. Comme nous ne comprenions pas ce qui se passait, ce monsieur nous a dit que nii-san avait été puisé jusqu'a la limite de ses ressources lors de son combat contre Aïzen et que son hollow avait reprit du terrain… Il a aussi dit que le fait d'avoir été « renié » par la Soul Society au même moment n'avait fait que l'affaiblir davantage psychologiquement et qu'il était depuis lors incapable de reprendre le dessus.

Soupirant, Yuzu ajouta :

- Nii-san ne peut pas toujours vous aider car il ne le peut pas. Parfois, il lutte tellement contre lui-même et seul cet homme semble capable de l'apaiser. Ichi-ni souffre… je l'ai vu à l'aéroport qui prenait encore ces fameux cachets. Il est discret et ne nous en parle jamais alors qu'il sait que nous savons Karin et moi. Un des Vizard nous à dit, je crois qu'on l'appelle Hatchen, qu'Ichigo souffrait le martyr et que personne ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il traverse. Il m'a donné quelques conseils pour aider Ichi-ni, voilà. Alors, ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.

Pendant son discours, Isshin s'était assis sur une chaise. Yoruichi et Byakuya semblaient pensifs. Finalement, la femme chat finit par dire :

- Je pensais que cette histoire de hollow était terminée…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Yuzu ? finit par demander Isshin

- Parce ce que cet homme m'a dit que tu étais un shinigami, et que en tant que tel tu aurais pu avoir des réflexes qui n'auraient peut-être pas convenu à Ichi-ni. Et puis, il m'a dit aussi que nii-san devait avoir autour de lui des personnes qui se comportant normalement et comme toi… euh… tu es un peu excessif, Karin et moi avons pensées que c'était mieux comme cela !

- Tu sais à quoi il ressemble « cet homme » ? Peux-tu nous le décrire ?

- Hum… je ne suis pas trop bonne en description et ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il est blond ça je m'en souviens… par contre, j'ai oublié à quoi il ressemblait réellement.

Dans les vizards, il n'y en avait sûrement pas des masses des blonds mais comme ils ne les connaissaient pas tous …!

- Ne dites rien à Ichigo. Ne le perturbez pas une nouvelle fois, supplia Yuzu.

_°0°0°_

_Que va t'il se passer ??? _

_En tout cas, ennui à l'horizon !_

_Qui a dit que j'étais une perverse sadique ??? Qui ?_


	9. Enlèvement

Coucou...

Voici un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après. Ce dernier est assez court. Je crois que c'est le plus court !

Donc, bonne lecture et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre.

Disclamer : Bah tout à Tite Kubo... Mais, un jour... Un jour... dans une autre vie, je dirai plutôt !

Bon, j'arrête mes bêtises et bonne lecture.

°0°0°

Quant à lui, Ichigo était entré dans la clinique où il vit deux rideaux tirés. Il se dirigea vers les emplacements en sachant qui se trouvait derrière. Son cœur battait très fort. Cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il se demandait s'il allait réagir normalement en les voyants.

Il ouvrit celui où se trouvait Rukia. Il s'approcha d'elle et la regarda avec beaucoup d'affection. Il vit quelques blessures sur son cou et se dit qu'il pouvait bien lui faire un peu de kidô curatif. Ichigo prit donc un tabouret et plaça ses mains au dessus des diverses blessures et laissa l'énergie du kidô curatif travailler pour lui. Il était tellement concentré sur Rukia qu'il n'avait pas sentit et vu Renji se lever.

Ce dernier resta bouche bée en voyant Ichigo manipuler le kidô curatif comme il le faisait. Il avait des gestes surs, son visage était déterminé. Il ne disait rien et pratiquait ses soins avec beaucoup de douceur. Renji entendit des pas derrière lui et, en voyant son ex-capitaine et ses compagnons, il leur fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Tous s'approchèrent et virent le vizard pratiquer ses soins. Ils furent troublés par son calme. Finalement, Ichigo se releva et croisa le regard surpris de l'assemblée.

- Euh, un petit truc qu'on m'a apprit...  
- Un petit truc, répéta son père.  
- Tu sais manipuler le kidô curatif ? lui demanda Renji  
- Entre autre... murmura Ichigo qui était au comble de la gêne. Il n'aimait pas trop montrer son talent pour ce genre de chose.

Il voulu partir mais fut saisit au passage par Yoruichi.

- Ichigo, il faut que tu viennes avec nous à la Soul Society.  
- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ? La voix de l'oranger était contrariée.  
- Nous savons que tu as battu très facilement les Evil Soul et nous avons besoin de toi dans nos rangs...  
- Les quoi ?  
- Tu sais jamais à qui tu t'attaques toi ? lui répondit Renji.

- ...

Voyant l'air interrogatif d'Ichigo, son père ne voulut pas en dire plus... Et pour combler le tout, son portable sonna. Le vizard l'attrapa et décrocha. Murmurant une excuse, il sortit de la pièce et soupira :

- Tu vas pas bien ? Demanda Shinji inquiet.  
- Non… la voix d'Ichigo respirait la contrariété.  
- Je viens ?  
- Non  
- « Ils » sont là ?  
- ...

Ichigo se frottait la tête et commençait à ressentir des douleurs lancinantes...

- T'es sur que ça va aller ?  
- Je te rappelle tout à l'heure. Souffla Ichigo.  
- Je passe et tout de suite...  
- Non, ça va...  
- Prend un médoc. Je ressens d'ici la fluctuation de ton reiatsu. Et quoi que tu dises, j'arrive !

- Fait comme tu le veux après tout ! Abandonna Ichigo.

Il avait sentit l'inquiétude du blond. Ichigo soupira. Il chercha dans la poche de sa chemise la petite boite à pilule. Il l'ouvrit d'un doigt et en prit une sous le regard inquisiteur de son père et des autres qui l'avaient rejoint.

- Ça y est.  
- Très bien... j'arrive !  
- Ok.

Le vizard raccrocha et tourna la tête pour voir plusieurs paires d'yeux braqués sur lui...

- Quoi ?  
- Tu es malade ? demanda Renji.  
- Non.  
- Alors ton cachet ?  
- Pour les nerfs.  
- Tu souffres des nerfs maintenant ? Demanda Renji.  
- Quand je vois ta gueule, c'est sur que je suis obligé d'en prendre  
- COMMENT ??? hurla l'autre.  
- T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE A ME DIRE ???

Et c'était repartit. Ichigo et Renji commençaient à s'engueuler comme si de longues années ne s'étaient pas écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre.

- Oï, vous allez la boucler vous deux ?!! On peut jamais dormir tranquille avec vous.

Surpris, tous ouvrirent grand leurs yeux en rencontrant une Rukia souriante. Elle était ravie de revoir son ami tel quel l'avait connu... avant ! Le reste de l'établissement étaient impressionnés par son rétablissement aussi prompt ! Rukia se mit à se masser les épaules. Renji se précipita vers sa femme.

- Ca va ?  
- Sot ! Évidemment que je vais bien !  
- T'es sure ?  
- C'est quoi cette tête d'enclume ?  
- Ichigo... t'a l'air de bien te porter !

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il vit son père se diriger vers Rukia pour vérifier qu'elle se portait bien.

- Tu n'as plus rien.  
- Évidemment que je n'ai rien.  
- C'est Ichigo qui t'a soigné, Rukia. Lui dit Renji.  
- Sot ! Ichigo ne sait que cogner !  
- Hum... le capitaine Kuchiki rappela sa présence par une toux discrète.

Il avait observé toute la scène et il commençait à être exaspéré, tout seul dans son coin. Tous se mirent à l'observer.

- On rentre !  
- Ichigo, tu viens avec nous ! dit Yoruichi.  
- Mais... je ne veux pas. Il en est hors de question !  
- Pourquoi ?

Mais Yoruichi ne lui laissa pas répondre et fit sortir l'âme d'Ichigo de son corps de force et son père récupéra son enveloppe corporelle.

- Tu viens et tu ne discutes pas !

Ichigo s'évanouit du fait de cette éjection brutale et surtout de la brutale mise à mal de son mode intérieur. Le capitaine de la 2ème division ouvrit la porte avec son zanpakuto pour entrer dans le Dangaï.

°0°0°0°

Shinji était inquiet. Il s'était réveillé brutalement, mut par un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette impression. Il s'était quand même forcé à prendre sa douche et à déjeuner. Brutalement, il avait sentit une légère fluctuation dans le reiatsu de son amant. Entre eux, c'était devenu presque télépathique. Il s'était décidé à lui téléphoner car il se doutait que cette tête de mule ne penserait pas à prendre ses cachets, s'il était sur le coup d'une émotion.

Sa brève conversation téléphonique avec Ichigo confirma ses doutes. Il enfila sa veste et sortit de l'appartement par la baie vitrée. Il fila jusqu'a la clinique Kurosaki. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un Ichigo inconscient dans les bras du shinigami rouge et accompagné par Yoruichi, Byakuya et une autre shinigami. Le corps d'Ichigo, lui, était dans les bras de son père !

Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Contre Ichigo qui s'était fait avoir, contre le père d'Ichigo qui était un crétin fini et finalement contre lui, car il n'avait pas su protéger celui qui importait le plus dans sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils et décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec Isshin.

_°0°0°_

_A+ Pour la suite ^^_


	10. La Mission

Bon, encore une sortie... mais on va pas se plaindre ? si... ? Dans ce cas... je mettrai une semaine de plus à votre attente ! niark, niark !

Donc, chère lectrice, nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après !

Merci à vous de me reviewer et de me lire...

Disclamer : tout appartient à Tite Kubo ! (moi, je m'occupe du Yaoi ! hé, hé !)

°0°0°0°

Isshin leva brutalement la tête et rencontra les yeux d'Hirako Shinji qui était suspendu dans le ciel. Il semblait contrarié. Il finit pas descendre à sa hauteur.

Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici exactement ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Hirako Shinji...

Ce dernier plongea son regard brun dans celui d'Isshin.

- Shiba Isshin...

Shinji se déplaça pour se retrouver tout près d'Isshin. Son regard glissa sur le corps inconscient du fils de ce dernier. Une lueur de colère contenue commença à poindre dans ses yeux.

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Kurosaki était inconscient sur l'épaule de ce shinigami ?  
- Oh... tu t'intéresses à la vie de mon fils ?

Shinji ricana.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, Isshin. Intelligent comme tu es, je suis certain que tu te doutes de la relation qui existe entre ton fils et moi. Il laissa passer quelques secondes. Donc, peux-tu me dire pourquoi il était inconscient et ce que l'on va lui faire à la Soul Society ?

Isshin observait Hirako... il n'avait pas été choqué d'apprendre la nouvelle, mais il était curieux en sachant que l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division était un coureur de jupon invétéré. Il finit par lui dire :

- Vu les derniers événements... je pense qu'ils vont certainement lui demander un coup de main.  
- Oh ! fit son interlocuteur... un coup de main dis-tu ?

Shinji tremblait intérieurement pour Ichigo. « Merde ! » .Il soupira et sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

- Oï, c'est moi...  
- Shinji, tout va bien lui ? demanda Hatch.  
- Non, il va y avoir des problèmes ici. Vous devez rappliquer rapidement...  
- Quel genre de problèmes?  
- Du genre qu'il va falloir recoller les morceaux encore une fois. Et je pense aussi, qu'il ne pourra pas s'empêcher de « les » aider !  
- De nouveaux événements fâcheux à prévoir ?

- Ok, nous allons venir. Je vais tout de même demander à deux autres de nos amis de nous rejoindre... Si vous devez le remettre en « état », vous ne serez pas assez à 3.  
- Fais pour le mieux...

Isshin, qui avait suivi la conversation téléphonique dit :

- Recoller les morceaux ?

Un rictus apparu sur les lèvres minces de Shinji.

- A force de le mettre devant le fait accomplie, vous ne vous souciez pas le moins du monde de ce qu'il peut traverser... En fait, vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de questions. C'est plus pratique, dit-il, sarcastique. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo cache très bien ses faiblesses... Bref, vous venez de prendre avec vous une véritable bombe à retardement. Enfin, de toute façon c'est moi qui prends soin de lui. Sur ce... Je te laisse. J'ai des choses à préparer maintenant.

Isshin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Hirako disparu sous ses yeux. Finalement, il prit le corps de son fils et le coucha sur le lit de sa chambre. Il lui caressa brièvement les cheveux, pensif...

0°0°0°0°0

À la Soul Society, les shinigamis qui croisaient le cortège revenant du monde des humains étaient stupéfaits de reconnaître le shinigami roux qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis environ une dizaine d'années.

-Je l'emmène dans mon bureau. Je sens qu'avec toi, Yoruichi, il va y avoir un problème de communication. A son réveil, nous irons dans le bureau de la 1ere division.

-Très bien... Nous allons faire notre rapport à Ukitake

Ils se dispersèrent et Renji entra dans sa propre division. Kira vint à sa rencontre et regarda, stupéfait, le jeune homme que Renji portait dans ses bras. Renji le posa délicatement sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre de son bureau.

-Ainsi il est toujours vivant.

-Tu en doutais ?

- Non, mais cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne l'avions pas vu que je me posais la question.

-Il a obéit au pied de la lettre aux ordres qui lui ont été donné.

-Je n'y croyais pas, vu son caractère, qu'il les aurait appliquée.

-Moi non plus... Je pense qu'on est loin de tout savoir à son sujet.

Ichigo, qui se réveillait en entendant des voix, leva lourdement ses paupières. Son mal de crâne refusait de partir. Il ne souvenait plus très bien ce qui s'était produit un peu plus tôt. En ouvrant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Kira... Kira ? Ichigo se redressa rapidement et jeta un œil autour de lui pour reconnaître le mobilier de la Soul Society. Il fronça les sourcils...

-Je fais quoi ici ?

- Yoruichi-san t'a fait sortir de ton corps et tu es tombé dans les vapes.

-'tain ! De quoi elle se mêle ?... J'ai pas demandé à venir ici !

-Le soutaichô Ukitake souhaitait te rencontrer, donc, Yoruichi à penser que t'enlever était plus rapide que de partir dans de longues palabres inutiles puisque tu aurais fini ici de toute façon.

Ichigo était fou de rage lorsque son reiatsu commença à se modifier.

-'tain... Pas maintenant, murmura t'il.

Renji et Kira regardèrent l'ex-shinigami remplaçant, inquiets. Ils avaient senti le changement qui s'était opéré dans le reiatsu de leur ami. Ichigo, quant à lui, commença à chercher ses pilules.

-Tu cherches ça ? demanda Renji en lui tendant la petite boite.

Le roux leva son regard vers lui et Renji croisa des yeux noirs aux pupilles oranges... il eut un mouvement de surprise. Ichigo tendit lentement la main et attrapa sa boite à pilule. Il en prit deux pour le coup et se laissa retomber au fond de son siège. Il respirait difficilement et semblait se battre pour reprendre possession de ses moyens.

Finalement, il rouvrit les yeux et ses habituels yeux noisette les regardèrent avec défi.

-Maintenant que je suis ici, autant que j'aille voir Ukitake.

-Euh... oui, dit Renji, trop surpris de ce revirement de comportement et de ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt.

Ichigo semblait à nouveau lui-même. Il semblait sur de lui, son regard était décidé et un petit sourire ironique flottait au coin de sa bouche. Renji et le vizard laissèrent Kira derrière eux et se déplacèrent rapidement avec le shunpo jusqu'aux quartiers de la première division.

Renji ouvrit les portes et Kurosaki regarda Ukitake. Il se dirigea directement vers lui. Il nota au passage la présence de tous les capitaines de division. Limite il s'en moquait.

-Je suis ravi de te revoir, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo afficha alors un sourire moqueur.

-Vraiment ?

-Ichigo, si nous avons pris cette décision il y a quelques années, c'était pour te permettre de vivre une vie normale. Une vie qui serait basé autre chose que le combat. N'as tu pas, durant ces dernières années, vécus des moments de joies et de peines relatifs aux mondes des humains et comme tout être humain doit les vivres ?

-.. Et si on passait au sujet de ma présence non désirable ici.

Je vois que tu nous gardes une certaine rancune pour cette décision, dit Ukitake, pensif. Soit !

Nous t'avons fait venir ici car nous souhaitons que tu nous apportes ton aide afin de contenir une invasion des Evil Souls dans le monde des humains.

-Evil Souls? répéta Ichigo en se souvenant vaguement des paroles de Renji à ce sujet.

-Ce sont des âmes démoniaques de bas niveau qui, en voyant le Hueco Mondo déserté par les « cadres » de ce monde, en ont profité pour l'envahir. Malheureusement, nous n'avons eu cette information que bien trop tard et il nous est impossible pour l'instant de résoudre ce problème. Tu as pu le constater toi-même, ils se servent maintenant du Hueco Mondo pour envahir le monde des humains.

- Eh ? dit Ichigo, qui sentait que les informations les plus pénibles étaient à venir.

-Le problème avec les Evil Souls est que le plus faible d'entre eux est du niveau d'un Adjucas.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux de surprise.

-Ils sont si fort que cela ?

Ukitake hocha la tête, accablé.

- Nous avons fait le maximum pour les contenir... Autant, nous n'avons aucun problème avec leurs troupes autant les Evil Souls en eux-mêmes nous posent des problèmes car ils essayent aussi de pénétrer dans la Soul Society... Finalement, nous sommes attaqués sur tous les fronts.

- Donc, vous aimeriez que je m'occupe du monde des humains pendant que vous vous occupez de la Soul Society ?

- Tu as bien deviné.

Ichigo se gratta la tête et se mit à réfléchir. « Si je les aide, Shinji va me faire la gueule c'est sur. En plus, je lui avais affirmé que je ne m'occuperai plus de « leurs » problèmes. 'tain, mais je ne suis quand même pas un salaud pour laisser la situation dégénérée. » pensa t'il. Toujours en se grattant la tête, Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et finit par se dire « Mais comment je vais m'occuper de mon petit problème également ? »

Tous observaient attentivement l'ex-shinigami remplaçant, qui avait l'air de se tergiverser quand à la décision qu'il devait prendre.

- Très bien... je ne suis pas le genre de salaud qui laisserait une situation comme celle-là dégénérer. Mais comme vous l'avez souligné vous-même tout à l'heure, j'ai aussi ma propre vie dont je dois m'occuper. Je ne souhaite plus revenir à la Soul Society... Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, passez par mon crétin de père. Il transmettra...

-Mais...

Ichigo s'avança vers Ukitake.

- Ceci est la condition que je pose pour accepter cette mission. Bref, vous vous doutez parfaitement bien que je serrai aider par d'autres vizards et comme vous le savez, ils ne vous portent pas spécialement dans leurs cœurs. Le problème étant qu'ils participeront de manière forcée à ce conflit et je doute qu'ils gardent leur calme en voyant des shinigamis sur leurs passages et encore moins qu'un ordre d'eux ne viennent les contraindre à obtempérer.

-Mais... commença Ukitake.

Ichigo l'interrompit.

- Je pense avoir montré depuis longtemps que j'ai toujours été présent pour la Soul Society. Je n'aie pas changé de ce point de vu là. Maintenant, je souhaite repartir.

0°0°0°0°0

Ukitake se dit que, pour l'instant, il était inutile de prolonger le débat. Il était trop heureux qu'Ichigo ait accepté sa requête. Et puis, savoir qu'il opérerait avec d'autres vizards le rassurait grandement. Il laissa donc le shinigami remplaçant retourner auprès des siens.

_0°0°0°0_

_Bon, je sais que certaines seront déçue qu'il n'y ai pas de conflit ici... _

_Mais... attendez la suite ^^_


	11. Mise au point

Bon, vous avez remarqué que je fais toujours un tir groupé dans mes sorties ^^

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira...

Disclamer : Ca m'arrache de dire ça... mais c'est Tite Kubo le génial inventeur de Bleach ! sniff...

Bonne lecture à toutes et un merci tout spécial à Sscomplexe, Ykyria, Tsubaki-manga-Girl, Neverland 25 qui sont de fidèles revieuwes ^^ (Merci les filles, ça me touche beaucoup !).

°0°0°

Ichigo était parti sans un regard en arrière. Il se dirigea vers la clinique Kurosaki et passa au travers de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. Il se réappropria son corps et descendit rejoindre son père dans la salle à manger. Ce dernier l'attendait, un verre à la main. Il s'installa en face de lui à la table et ils se mirent à se regarder dans les yeux. Un silence s'était installé. Finalement, Isshin lui demanda :

- Peux-tu me dire exactement dans "quel état tu te trouves à l'heure actuelle ?"

- Quel état ?

- Tu vois très bien de quoi je parle... De plus, j'ai eu une "petite" conversation avec Hirako Shinji.

Ichigo prit un air surpris et se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Ta relation avec lui ne me dérange pas. Cela te regarde et je n'ai pas à me mêler de ta vie sentimentale. Par contre, j'aimerais tout de même savoir à quoi m'en tenir au sujet de ta santé.

Le vizard observa son père qui s'adressait à lui, comme il l'aurait fait un capitaine envers un subordonné. Le sérieux même de ce dernier le troublait beaucoup. Il était si habitué au pitre qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était aussi un homme. Il baissa les yeux et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement... Il finit par se gratter la tête. Une de ses mains toujours enfouie dans sa chevelure, il commença :

- Je ne sais pas ce que t'a raconté Shinji à mon sujet et je t'avoue ne pas savoir par où commencer !  
- Le début ça serait pas mal... rétorqua son père

Ichigo soupira. Il se cala au fond de son siège et regarda son père droit dans les yeux. Ses bras étaient posés sur ses cuisses, les mains ouvertes.

- Très bien... Depuis que je me suis battu contre Aïzen, je ne me sens pas très bien... En fait, je crois que ce combat m'a tellement demandé de faire appel à mon hollow que je ce dernier à cru pouvoir prendre le dessus sur moi. Au début, ce n'était pas flagrant ... mais au fil des mois, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il a prit de plus en plus de place, insidieusement. Shiro (c'est comme cela qu'il s'est nommé) a prit une certaine emprise sur moi et lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte, il était trop tard pour moi. Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'ai été convoqué par Ukitake qui m'a dit que je devais vivre ma vie terrestre...

Il reprit sa respiration... et chercha un peu ses mots...

- Continue

- J'y viens... Là, Shiro a commencé son travail de sape. Lorsque je t'ai dit que je voulais aller en Angleterre, je savais que j'en avais plus pour très longtemps... mais je ne voulais pas vous impliquer. Je voulais réussir à surmonter cette épreuve et partir loin d'ici pour recommencer ma propre vie comme je l'entendais et pas comme "vous" l'aviez décidé. Le fait d'être allé en Angleterre m'a permit d'avoir une accalmie... qui a duré environ 6 mois, mais lentement je retombais dans des états où je n'avais plus trop conscience de ce que je faisais et de qui j'étais.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux encore une fois. Un signe de grande tension chez lui...

- Finalement, un soir je ne sais plus très bien quand... peu de temps avant votre première visite... Je me suis retrouvé sous une douche et je ne savais pas trop comment j'avais pu y atterrir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Hirako Shinji essayait de me faire reprendre conscience. Il s'est occupé de moi et j'ai vu mes vêtements sur le sol... ils baignaient dans le sang et ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas une baby-sitter, mais qu'il ne voulait plus qu'un vizard soit éliminé car après tout on forme une "famille". Donc, il m'a donné à manger et m'a donné une boite contenant des pilules. C'est une formule qu' Hiyori avait inventée pour inhiber la présence du hollow et nous permettre de vivre comme la plupart des humains. D'une certaine manière, c'est une aide au self-contrôle. Normalement, nous ne devrions pas en avoir besoin, mais certaines personnes comme moi qui avons trop tiré sur la corde, je vais dire cela comme ça, sommes obligées d'y avoir recours.

- Et tu en es où aujourd'hui avec "lui" ?

Ichigo était nerveux et ne savait pas trop quoi dire...

- Tu peux lui dire... De toute façon, il vaut mieux qu'il soit au courant, répondit Shinji

Isshin tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bruns d'Hirako qui fit lentement le tour de la salle et vint s'adosser à un mur pour se mettre dans le champ de vision des deux autres hommes. Ichigo rencontra le regard de son amant, particulièrement sérieux. Il soupira et tourna finalement ses yeux d'ambres vers son père et finit par lui dire...

- Au départ, j'avais besoin d'une pilule tous les deux ou trois mois si Hirako n'était pas là... Quand il était là à cette période, je n'en avais pas ou pratiquement pas besoin...  
Ichigo se tortilla sur son siège et finit par dire :  
- À l'heure actuelle quand il est là avec moi, j'en ai besoin d'une par semaine, voir deux... sans sa présence, je dois en prendre deux ou trois par jour... finit-il dans un souffle et sans oser regarder Shinji et son père.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Shinji ca en est arrivé à ce point ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit quand je suis parti ? Mais t'es con ou quoi ! Il s'était posté devant Ichigo et l'avait attrapé par le col de ses vêtements. Son regard était furieux.

- Désolé... murmura Ichigo.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? grinça Shinji.

- Bon, c'est pas la peine de s'énerver, dit calmement Isshin. Il faut trouver une solution.

- Y'en a une, déclara promptement Hirako. Et j'ai demandé aux autres de venir avec du renfort pour que l'on puisse régler le problème. Le seul ennui dans cette méthode et tu le sais en regardant Kurosaki dans les yeux. Il l'avait lâché et se tenait devant lui... C'est que si tu échoues, tu mourras. De plus, nous n'avons jamais recouru à cette méthode deux fois. Donc, nous ne savons pas si elle aura le même effet que la première fois... et pour finir, tu es parmi les plus forts d'entre nous. Nous ne savons pas si nous allons ne serait ce que réussir à te maîtriser déjà rien qu'avec le premier tour !

- Mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Non, on ne l'a plus... murmura Shinji.

Isshin se grattait la tête. Il était évident qu'Ichigo n'était vraiment pas en état de combattre.

- Tu leur as dit que tu allais les aider, n'est ce pas ?  
- Comment tu le sais ?  
- Bah, je te connais et lui aussi apparemment... fit Isshin en désignant Hirako du menton.

Ce dernier rougit légèrement et grogna un truc entre ces dents du genre : qu'il ne fallait pas abuser !

- Pourtant, tu m'as bien dit que tu avais des choses à préparer tout à l'heure... non ?

- Yep ! C'est vrai. J'ai fait appel aux autres et nous allons nous occuper de toi en priorité... mais je vais aussi prendre ta place jusqu'à ce que tu sois rétablit. J'ai présumé que tu allais t'occuper des "machins" qui infestent le coin... dit-il en arquant un sourcil interrogatif.

- La Soul Society appelle ça des Evil souls...

- On s'en fout de la Soul Society... j'y suis pas rattaché. Je ne suis attaché qu'à une personne... Et franchement, vu l'état dans lequel tu es, c'est t'envoyer à la boucherie purement et simplement. Pas question ! Donc, je vais prendre le relais en attendant les autres et après que tu sois remis sur pied, tu t'occuperas toi-même de la promesse débile que t'es encore partie faire. Dommage que tu ne tiennes pas les promesses que tu me fais aussi bien que celle que tu leur fais à eux !

- ...

- Je vois, fit-il, que je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin !

Isshin se leva et proposa de passer à table et dit à Hirako :

- Joint toi à nous...De toute façon, il va bien falloir que je m'y fasse... Et puis, j'ai l'impression que ce soir, il a plus besoin de te voir qu'autre chose. Alors, reste s'il te plaît

Le vizard regarda Ichigo qui avait levé son visage vers lui. Ces yeux étaient indéchiffrables et il finit par hocher la tête en signe d'accord.

- Tu profites trop de ma gentillesse Ichigo... Mais dit toi bien qu'on va devoir en discuter ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à me tracasser pour toi et te regarder te détruire sans rien dire ...

Il suivit Isshin et lui proposa son aide, laissant son amant à ses réflexions. Ils engagèrent la conversation sur tout et rien... pour finalement se trouver un intérêt commun. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un coup et Ichigo rejoignit les deux hommes qui discutaient tranquillement. Ils dînèrent sans faux-semblant. Et finalement tout se passa au-delà de ce qu'avait pu imaginer un jour le jeune homme. Tout à coup, Shinji lui demanda :

- Tu as tes pilules sur toi ?

Ichigo sortit la boite.

- Il t'en reste combien là ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la boite et compta...

- Il m'en reste trois.

- Prends en une tout de suite, ton reiatsu est en train de changer depuis une dizaine de minutes sans que tu t'en rendes compte.

- Pardon ? fit Ichigo.

Isshin regarda son fils et essaya de "ressentir" son énergie spirituelle... En effet, sans que lui-même s'en soit rendu compte, l'énergie d'Ichigo était devenue plus sombre, plus lourde. Le vizard blêmit un peu et d'une main légèrement tremblante prit son médicament pour lui permettre de se ressaisir.

- Je pense que la conversation de tout à l'heure et le fait que tu as été pris manu-militari, a perturbé ton monde intérieur. Je vais devoir aller te chercher des recharges ce soir. J'n'ai pas envie que tu transformes en hollow et de devoir t'affronter seul.

- Nous sommes de force égale...

- Pas quand tu n'es plus toi-même. Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi à ce moment là.

- Je pense qu'il serait bien que tu restes parmi nous, Hirako, fit Isshin.

- Merci, mais j'y comptais bien... sinon, vous allez devoir vous confronter à Hichigo et là, c'est une autre paire de manche que d'affronter un arrancar !

Isshin sourit.

- Et si je refusais ?

- Je l'aurai pris avec moi... ce n'est pas un problème en soi ! Bon, je vais aller chercher quelques affaires et je te prends ce qui me reste en pilule. Vous avez un labo ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda Shinji à Isshin.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais Urahara doit bien posséder ce que vous recherchez.

Shinji avait froncé les sourcils et un grincement de dents se fit entendre...

- Urahara Kisuke... quel plaisir de le "rencontrer" à nouveau...  
- Shinji, ne lui saute pas dessus.

Hirako plongea son regard dans celui d'Ichigo et eut un sourire ironique

- Qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour te sortir de cette situation... Non, je ne lui ferai rien... tout du moins pour l'instant !  
- Shinji, s'écria Ichigo.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et prit son air débile.

- Si je ne peux même plus plaisanter maintenant …  
- Me prends pas non plus pour un con... je sais très bien que si tu pouvais lui faire la peau, tu ne te gênerais pas !  
- Aaahhh... j'suis découvert ! ricana-t'il. Allez, j'y vais et tâche de rester calme d'ici là. Ne bouge pas, même si tu ressens la présence des Evil souls. Je vais m'en charger en route, s'ils apparaissent avant que je ne revienne.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Isshin posa la question même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- Je suppose que vous dormirez dans la même chambre ?

- Si tu connais la réponse, ne pose pas la question, répondit Ichigo.

Il baissa la tête mais finit par regarder son père.

-Tu es sur que cela ne te "dérange" pas ce genre de situation ?

Son père se gratta la tête et finit par dire :

- Sincèrement, je ne suis pas vraiment pour... mais bon, je suppose que vu ta situation et les sentiments que tu as l'air de lui porter et qu'il a surtout l'air de te porter, je serai vraiment un père indigne de ce nom de t'empêcher toute relation avec lui. Tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?

Ichigo rencontra les yeux noisette de son père et ne détourna pas son regard...

- Oui... plus que quiconque

- Il a l'air aussi très épris de toi de son côté.

- Shinji ne ferai pas ce qu'il fait pour moi pour qui que se soit d'autre. Il réfléchit un instant et il murmura comme pour lui-même... si je devais disparaître, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Il s'approcha d'Isshin et posa une main sur son épaule et plissa ses yeux ambrés vers son père et lui dit...

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour surmonter ta douleur lors du décès de maman. Comment as-tu réussi à nous élever Karin, Yuzu et moi toutes ces années ? Tu n'as jamais flanché...

- Parce qu'elle m'aurait engueulé si jamais je n'avais pas pu élever ses enfants. Elle vous portait tellement d'amour que je devais me montrer à la hauteur pour vous aimer autant qu'elle l'a fait. Ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais la vie doit continuer pour ceux qui restent... As-tu envisagé ta vie sans Shinji Hirako ? Pense aussi qu'il pourrait partir avant toi ? Que ferais-tu ? Car contrairement à moi... tu n'auras personne pour surmonter cette perte. Moi, je vous aie eu...

Après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule, il quitta la pièce et y laissa son fils songeur.

_°0°0°_

_Voilà, au prochain chapitre..._

_pas la peine de me demander des sequelles de cette fic. elles sont en cours d'écriture_

_1er : le début de la relation Shinji x Ichi_

_2ème : après cette histoire... tout continue ^^  
_


	12. Te remplacer

coucou,

Voici un peu de lecture pour votre WE ! Bon, il n'est pas corrigé, je le changerai des qu'Ernia aura un peu de temps ^^

Disclamer : Toujours pas à moi, mais cette oeuvre qu'est Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°

Quand à Hirako, il n'eut pas le temps d'arriver à son appartement qu'il sentit une énergie spirituelle très douteuse. Elle était malsaine au point qu'elle paraissait écœurante. "_Bon y'a pas, faut que j'aille voir ce que c'est… fait chier ! Je t'étranglerai après toute cette histoire Ichigo !"_

Rapidement, il se déplaça vers ce riatsu bizarre… et il se rendit compte que "la" chose à qui appartenait cette énergie se déplaçait et vraiment rapidement. Il se demanda d'ailleurs, il allait réussir à la rattraper. Finalement, elle eu l'air de s'arrêter. Et il vit le capitaine de la 6ème division se battre avec une "chose" complètement écœurante. Déjà, les hollows c'était moche, mais ça… c'était un record. Il n'aurait jamais pensé combattre ce genre de monstre qu'il croyait réserver à la science-fiction. D'emblée, il vit que Kuchiki avait énormément de mal à repoussé le Soul Evil. Ça devait être ce dont lui avait parlé Ichigo. "Let's go… and have fun" se murmura t'il…

Il mit tout de suite son masque de hollow et contrecarra l'épée de l'adversaire du capitaine au moment où celui-ci avait laissé une ouverture par la puissance et la rapidité des coups de l'adversaire. Il entendit KuchiKi appeler Ichigo et rencontra son masque… il parut surpris mais n'ajouta rien. Shinji se concentra immédiatement sur son adversaire. Il ne lui lassa aucun répits. Les coups étaient durs et la vitesse malgré son physique lourd en décuplait les dégâts. Il comprit qu'il devait agir vite, sinon il ne pourrai pas longtemps subir toutes ses attaques sans en subir les conséquences. Il reçut un coup qui le fit reculer… Shinji décida de lui envoyé un céro pour lui porter un coup d'importance. Cela ne fit que plier son adversaire quelques secondes. Il profita de l'ouverture immédiatement pour lui porter un coup fatal. Pas le temps de réfléchir avec ces choses… Il réussit à l'élimer mais en s'y reprenant à deux fois… le premier coup l'ayant que blesser profondément.

Shinji rengaina son épée. Il enleva son masque. Byakuya s'était approché et le regardait avec une certaine curiosité mesurée.

- C'était mon combat… vous n'aviez pas le besoin de vous en mêler

Après un sourire Hirako lui répondit : bien sur… c'est pour cela que je vous ai évité d'être trancher quand je suis arrivé

Byakuya du admettre qu'il avait raison et de mauvaise grâce le remercia.

- Oh quelle chaleur dans votre voix Byakuya Kuchiki fit moqueur Hirako

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi c'est vous et non Kurosaki Ichigo qui êtes ici ?

Shinji réfléchit à sa question… enfin, il semblait s'y concentrer et il finit par lui dire

- Hum… comment dire ? Ichigo est en cours de "réparation" pour cause d'utilisation trop intense de hollow dit-il en ricanant… Donc, je lui ai promis de m'occuper de vos Soul Evil à sa place tant qu'il ne pourrai pas combattre ! Vous paraissiez déçut tout à l'heure de me voir… et maintenant vous demandez où il est fit-il en se déplaçant devant Byakuya… Ne me dites pas que vous vous intéressez à lui ?

Le capitaine Kuchiki fut surpris par le ton ironique et surtout par la question… Il ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à Kurosaki Ichigo. En fait, il ne pensait pas rencontrer un autre vizard que lui… c'est vrai qu'il avait prévenu qu'il y en aurai d'autres, mais il pensait plus tard.

- Je ne pensais pas que d'autres vizards soit déjà présent et prendrait à cœur les problèmes de la Soul Society. Et pour finir, je ne m'intéresse pas plus que cela à la personne de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shinji avait vu les différentes expressions qu'essayaient de cacher le capitaine. Il n'était pas dupe, ou du moins il se le cachait… Il faut dire qu'il était passé par-là lui aussi.

- Soit ! Puis-je au moins savoir la raison de votre présence dans le monde réelle ? Vous n'aviez pas confiance en Ichigo pour venir essayer de vous occuper des Soul Evil ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Ce combat, je l'ai commencé à la Soul Society. Mais, ce genre de monstre apparemment maîtrise les passages des différents univers. Et il a fini par m'entraîner ici.

- Une chance… vous auriez pu finir dans un univers où vous n'auriez pas pu survivre.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, tout en fronçant les sourcils… il allait lui répondre quand il vit l'ex capitaine changer de comportement. Il avait abandonné son air moqueur pour avoir plutôt un air inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il va falloir que je vous quitte… non pas que votre conversation ne soit pas intéressante. Mais, je vais avoir une urgence dans peu de temps… finit-il de dire dans un murmure. A une prochaine fois reprit-il moqueur et il partit en plantant le capitaine Kuchiki

Hirako passa rapidement dans son appartement. Il emballa rapidement une ou deux affaires et pris ce qui lui restait des Hiyori Pilules. Il traversa la ville aussi rapidement que son shunpo le lui permettait. Il était inquiet. C'était quoi encore ces changements de riatsu. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à le contrôler.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il entra dans le couloir de la maison et se précipita dans la cuisine et là, il vit Ichigo qui se tenait plié en deux, la respiration rauque. Il vit le regard stupéfait d'Ishin, il comprit tout de suite… Il traversa la pièce pour se trouver instantanément derrière Ichigo. Ce dernier tourna le regard vers lui au même moment et il eu le temps de voir des yeux noirs et or le regarder avec haine… il lui asséna un coup sur la tête pour le faire tomber. Tout ceci se passa en une fraction de seconde qui parurent interminable à Shinji. Il rattrapa Ichigo par la taille avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol.

- Passe une bonne nuit Kurosaki ! lui murmura Hirako. Il le souleva et interrogea Ishin du regard. Celui-ci, lui fit signe de le suivre.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à une crise pareille… Il a juste crié et quand je suis arrivé près de lui, il m'a dit "il" arrive.

- Il a sentit mon combat, je pense… cela a du le contrarié. Mais, il n'en a plus pour longtemps à tenir…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Isshin entra dans la chambre d'Ichigo où il avait installé un deuxième lit, quand son fils était resté dans la cuisine.

Hirako posa doucement le corps de son amant endormis. Une de ses longues mèches de cheveux s'échappa de l'étreinte du lien qui les maintenaient en place et caressa doucement le visage du jeune homme. Il se redressa et replaçant sa mèche il lui dit

- Au plus tard dans deux jours, nous allons nous occuper de lui. Il prit la chaise de bureau qui était à côté de lui et s'assit dessus. Il se pencha un peu en avant et soupira…

- Il a de forte chance qu'il ne survive pas !

- En quoi consiste exactement votre façon de procéder ?

Le vizard expliqua rapidement la façon dont il crée un kekaï, de la transformation en hollow et des combats qu'ils devaient mener pour aider le shinigami à combattre son propre hollow… Que dépasser un certain stade, si le shinigami n'arrivait pas à le combattre, ils étaient obligé de le tuer, car il représenterai une trop grande menace… de toute façon à ce stade, tout shinigami n'avait aucune chance de faire marche arrière.

- Le problème avec Kurosaki, c'est que son hollow est déjà à un stade avancé. Nous ne savons pas combien de temps exactement dont nous disposons pour le combat. Il soupira

- Je vais vous laisser…

Hirako approuva et regarda sortir Ishin. Il soupira à nouveau… il avait l'impression d'avoir tout d'un coup une tonne à porter sur ces épaules. Il enleva ses chaussures. Finalement, il s'allongea contre le corps assoupi d'Ichigo. Ce dernier sentant inconsciemment sa présence se pelotonna contre lui en soupirant d'aise. "toi alors…" Il l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras et s'endormit peu de temps après.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Sur le coup le lendemain matin, Ichigo se demanda où il se trouvait. Puis, vit le corps de son amant qui le serrai contre lui. Il eut un sourire de grande tendresse. Puis, il sentit une douleur au niveau de la tête. Il se frotta le crâne pour découvrir une bosse. Comment s'était-il fait cela ? Il eut un soupçon en oubliant la manière dont il était parti se coucher !

Lentement, il se détacha du corps inconscient du dormeur à côté de lui… et se leva. Il prit soin de recouvrir Hirako qui s'enroula sous la couette. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de lui dénouer ses longs cheveux et de jouer un instant avec eux. Ca l'apaisait toujours. Il se leva finalement et pris la direction de la salle de bain. Il descendit ensuite tranquillement vers la cuisine, vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'un pantalon noir. Il se frottait la bosse au sommet de son crâne et ne put retenir une grimace de douleur. Il se demandait pourquoi Shinji avait besoin de l'assommer aussi fort ! La voix de son père résonna derrière lui.

- Oh fils, tu t'es levé ! Tu m'as l'air en forme…

- Plus ou moins… j'ai un de ces maux de crânes

- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère

- Ah… il va falloir que je lui dise de cogner un peu moins fort, il va finir par me tuer sans que je passe par la hollowisation.

- … il m'a dit.. pour "ça". Tu te sens prêt ?

- Prêt ou pas, maintenant c'est vital pour moi… Je ne pourrai plus longtemps tenir comme je le fais.

Tout à coup, il entendirent crier à l'étage. Une voix de femme et celle d'un homme furieux ! Ils se regardèrent quand ils virent descendre de l'escalier Rukia qui était rouge et gênée. Elle stoppa quand elle vit Ichigo en bas de l'escalier…

- On peut s'avoir pourquoi tu gueules comme ça de bon matin !

- Y'a un homme dans ton lit figure toi !

- Ça, je le sais… mais pourquoi toi, tu voulais être dans mon lit ?

Rukia le regarda avec des yeux en soucoupes

- Tu le savais qu'il était là ?

Ichigo eu un fin sourire moqueur

- A ton avis

… stupéfaction générale sur le visage de Rukia

- Pas possible… tu sors avec… un homme ?

L'homme en question descendait maintenant l'escalier, encore furieux du réveil musclé que la shinigami lui avait réservé.

- Tu veux un café Rukia ? demanda Ishin

- Oui… non… du thé, je préférerai si vous aviez !

- Ça va pas de réveiller les gens à coup de sabre lui demanda Hirako furieux

- Je pensais trouver Ichigo dans son lit et non pas… "un" inconnu

- Ichigo n'a plus 15 ans… il a une vie privée, non ?

- Oui… mais..

- Vous avez bien quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Je suis mariée.

- Bien, et bien Ichigo a un ami… donc, maintenant que vous êtes au courant… si Ichigo cela ne le gêne pas de recevoir des coups de sabres aux réveils, je préférai quant à moi me réveiller tout seul. Merci ! dit-il d'un ton sec

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et pris une tasse de thé qu'Ishin lui tendait… et une tasse de café pour Ichigo.

- Pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce ce que Nii-sama a été surpris hier de ne pas te rencontrer au cours du combat qu'il a eu avec l'Evil Soul. De plus, Hirako a dit que tu étais pas très en forme en ce moment, alors je m'inquiétais.

Tout en discutant, ces yeux se dirigeaient de Shinji vers Ichigo et vise et versa ! Ce qui fit sourire l'orangé qui imaginait le "choc" que cela devait lui causer. Mais, il ne comptait pas se justifier… ses affaires de cœur ne concernait que lui. Il but son café et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour se sortir une aspirine… son mal de crâne le faisait vraiment souffrir.

- Hirako la prochaine fois que tu m'ouvres le crâne comme tu le fais, je te tue ensuite…

- C'était une question de survie, je me suis un peu précipité…

- Un peu ? J'ai l'impression de t'entendre en double. Ai la main moins lourde !

- J'fais de mon mieux ! lui répondit-il moqueur

- Ichigo fit Isshin… je te demanderai de reprendre tes activités "terrestre professionnelle" une fois que tu auras vaincu ton hollow. Il ne sert à rien de te mettre la pression inutilement.

- « … »

- Si tu rejettes l'offre, je t'ouvre définitivement le crâne le menaça Shinji

- Essaye lui répondit-il en lui montrant son poing

- Quand, pourras tu reprendre du service demanda Rukia

- Si tout va bien à partir de jeudi (soit 3 jours après) répondit Shinji

- Oh… je pensais…

- Oui ? fit Hirako

- Non… rien d'important… Je vais retourner à la Soul Society Ichigo.

- Bien… Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi

- Nous sommes amis… ne l'oublie pas !

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il voyait bien l'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui ébouriffa les cheveux…

- Merci…

- Idiot !

Rukia s'excusa et repartit dans son monde. Quand à Ichigo, il se demandait comment il allait passer sa journée. Mais ça Shinji en avait une idée très précise…

_°0°0°_

_J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^_

_à bientôt pour la suite !_


	13. Et si tu ne revenais pas ?

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec mon nouveau chapitre.

Je vous remercie de suivre aussi nombreux cette fic. à bientôt.

Disclamer : Et bien, c'est à Tite Kubo

°0°0°0°

Ichigo regarda Shinji quitter la clinique et finalement, partie s'occuper de ranger ses affaires. Il rentra dans sa chambre vit son lit en bataille et quelques affaires qui étaient tombées sur le sol dans la lutte qu'il avait du y avoir entre Hirako et Rukia. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche et aurait bien voulu voir la tête de son amie qui avait découvert la tête d'un autre homme dans son lit. Il en aurai presque rit...

Ses pensées le ramenèrent vers son amant qui était parti seul chez Urahara. Le vizard lui ayant promis qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré vis-à-vis du marchand. Il avait lu dans son regard sa détermination. Il s'était senti soulagé à ce moment là !

Il avait finit de ranger mais se sentait vraiment seul. Il avait promis à Shinji de le rejoindre dans un restaurant pour déjeuner ensemble à midi... Il prit une veste et sortit pour se changer les idées. Il savait que cet après-midi les vizards arrivaient à l'aéroport. Ils avaient décidé d'aller les chercher et de les amenés dans un loft réservé à cet effet pour eux. Il se dirigea vers le haut d'une colline qui se trouvait pas loin du cimetière où sa mère était enterrée. Il acheta une petite fleur et s'arrêta sur la tombe de sa mère. Cette dernière était fleuri et bien entretenue. Il pensa à Yuzu qui devait certainement passé très souvent.

Il sentit bientôt près de lui une aura épaisse et sombre. Il se redressa tout de suite en alerte. Il ne portait pas sur lui son badge de shinigami remplaçant. Shinji lui avait confisqué pour éviter "toute tentation" et kon vivait maintenant avec Yuzu. Il était inquiet... Tout d'un coup il vit une matérialisation d'un Soul Evil. "Merde" pensa t'il. "Je suis vraiment mal". Il ne bougea pas et vit que l'autre l'avait repéré. Il fit un pas vers lui et Ichigo recula. Il se sentait comme un lapin pris au piège... Il se décida pour la fuite, même s'il n'avait aucune chance. Il fit un mouvement pour partir et vit le Soul Evil lui bondir dessus, il l'esquiva de justesse. Mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un coup de griffes. Une plaie béante était ouverte sur le côté gauche de son flanc. Il se tordit de douleurs... c'était douloureux.

Il vit une nouvelle charge sur lui du Soul Evil, mais ne pu éviter le coup. Il se sentait pris par la gorge et il rechercha son souffle. Il essaya de desserrer l'étau, mais rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait partir doucement et le noir emplie son champs de vision... il ne vit pas les pétales de cerisiers qui l'entourait soudainement.

°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait terminé sa mission. Abaraï était déjà repartit, il allait rentrer quand il sentit nettement près de lui une présence qu'il commençait à bien connaître. Il fronça les sourcils et il sentit la présence d'Ichigo près de ce Soul Evil... "Il peut combattre maintenant ?"... il fronça les sourcils et par acquis de conscience partit vérifier. Quand il arriva sur les lieux, il fut choqué mais intervint de suite... Il murmura "Bankaï" et entreprit la défense du jeune homme, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le Soul Evil lâcha sa proie et Kurosaki s'effondra sur le sol inconscient et mortellement blessé. Byakuya se rendit compte de l'urgence de la situation, murmura "shire Sebonzakura" . Inquiet pour le jeune homme et pressé d'en finir, il se jeta de toute ses forces dans la bataille. Les minutes parurent interminables à Byakuya mais il lutta ardemment, comme rarement il s'était impliqué dans un combat.

°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, après des minutes qui lui avait semblé des heures il avait réussi à battre le Soul Evil. Il se précipita vers le jeune homme qui semblait à l'article de la mort. "Pas ça" murmura le capitaine Kuchiki. Il souleva gentiment le corps inconscient du jeune homme et décida de l'emmener directement à la clinique de son père. Il pénétra de manière incongrue dans la clinique où une jeune femme s'évanouit quand elle vit le corps d'Ichigo flotté tout seul dans les airs. Par contre, Ishin se retourna et quand il vit le capitaine de la 6ème division avec le corps de son fils mutilé, il blêmit. Il se précipita et posa la main sur sa gorge pour prendre le pouls. Les battements étaient irréguliers et faible.

- Posez le ici... en demandant au jeune noble de le poser sur un lit.

Ishin prit la jeune femme évanoui et la posa sur un autre lit et ferma le rideaux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son fils et prit son portable.

- Ruyken c'est moi... Ichigo est très gravement blessé. Trouve moi une place pour une opération immédiatement. J'ai pas le matériel ici pour pratiquer une intervention.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Pas le temps de t'expliquer mais dépêche toi, j'arrive "immédiatement"

- Très bien, je te prépare ça... tu me repéreras la salle avec mon riatsu

- Merci...

Et il raccrocha. Il sortit une pilule d'Urahara et sortit de son corps pour réintégrer son corps de shinigami à la surprise du jeune homme qui l'observait. Il souleva Ichigo dans ces bras et regardant le capitaine couvert du sang de son fils, prit le temps de le remercier puis disparut grâce au shunpo. Byakuya était très nerveux et se demandait si Ichigo allait s'en sortir !

La porte de la clinique s'ouvrit et il vit apparaître Hirako Shinji. Il était blême et lorsqu'il vit Byakuya couvert de sang ainsi que le lit se trouvant à côté de lui... il traversa rapidement la salle et lui demanda

- I..Ichigo ?

Byakuya hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment... Voyant l'inquiétude de l'autre, il ajouta

- Son père l'a emmené apparemment dans une structure adaptée pour lui

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Le noble raconta brièvement l'épisode et vit son interlocuteur devenir complètement livide. Il se posa la question d'une telle émotion et puis, il se rendit compte qu'il était lui-même beaucoup plus ému qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Shinji chercha le riatsu d'Ichigo et n'arrivait pas à le localiser... Il rechercha celui de son père et le trouva et disparût suivi de Byakuya. Tous les eux étaient anxieux de l'état du jeune vizard. Ils n'arrivaient plus à sentir quoi que se soit. Il traversèrent tous les deux le hall pour se diriger vers la salle d'opération. Là, on bloqua Shinji, il ne pouvait entrer. Alors, il sortit une pilule pour âme artificiel et l'avala... et Hirako Shinji réintégra son corps de capitaine de la 5ème division de la Soul Society. Il traversa la porte avec Byakuya qui l'avait attendu. Ensemble, ils s'approchèrent et virent l'ancien capitaine de la 11ème division se tenant à côté de son fils et l'équipe médical qui s'activait autour du corps inconscient. Ruyken et Uryuu avait levé la tête et tous les deux ne purent s'empêcher d'être exaspérer de voir la pièce "envahit" de shinigami. Isshin tourna la tête vers les deux autres capitaines se rapprocha d'eux. Shinji lui lança un regard interrogateur...

- Son état est critique... nous ne savons pas s'il pourra survivre.

- Il était très affaiblit... murmura Hirako

Il traversa la pièce et se plaça derrière la tête d'Ichigo et lui murmura à son oreille sous le regard désapprobateur de la famille Ishida

- Tu me fais ce coup là... je te tue pour de vrai en te fracassant le crâne... crétin ! Après un silence, il reprit... Je t'aime, qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi moi si tu me laisses ? Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Il se redressa sous le regard stupéfait de l'assistance avait entendu et qui le voyait... traversa la pièce et la quitta. Il était bouleversé au-delà des mots. Il réintégra son corps et sortit son portable. Il composa le numéro de téléphone de Kensei... il n'avait pas remarqué la présence des deux autres capitaines dans son dos.

- Lisa ? Qu'est ce que tu fous avec le téléphone de Kensei ?

- Bah, j'étais à côté... j'ai décroché de toute façon il pionce.

- Vous atterrissez à qu'elle heure ?

- Bah dans trois heures environ... quelque chose ne va pas Shinji. Tu sembles bouleversé...

Pour qu'elle s'en rende compte, cela devait être assez évident !

- I.. Ichigo est entre la vie et la mort. Souffla Shinji.

- Comme d'habitude ! S'exclama Lisa.

- Non, pas cette fois-ci. Il a peu de chance de s'en tirer.

- Oh... mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Les Soul Evil commence a venir de plus en plus souvent... et Ichigo en a rencontré un !

- Bah, il peut se changer en shinigami

- Il ne pouvait pas... murmura t'il la voix brisée. Je lui ai tout confisqué pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de se transformer en shinigami pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin alors qu'il... qu'il...

- Shinji... on arrive bientôt, alors reprends toi !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe bordel fit la voix de Kensei et Lisa lui expliqua avec le peu d'information qu'elle avait.

Kensei avait repris son téléphone et l'engueula

- Mais t'es con ou quoi de ne pas lui avoir donner au moins quelque chose. Avec le riatsu qu'il a c'est comme un gyrophare dans la nuit...

- Un phare on dit Kensei.

- La ferme !

Hirako se prit la tête dans sa main et attendit que les deux autres se calment. Il se sentait oppressé.

- Bon, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire aussi loin ? demanda Kensei

- Je vais vous envoyé un Mod Soul vous récupérez à l'aéroport. Il vous conduira là où vous logerez et ensuite vous viendrez me rejoindre !

- Ça marche... Shinji...

- Oui.. murmura le vizard

- Garde ton calme, il est pas mort... alors y'a de l'espoir. Et tu sais qu'il ne te fera pas de peine inutilement... alors garde la tête froide et... ce n'est pas ta faute !

- Oui, oui... a tout à l'heure !

- Ils arrivent ? demanda Ishin

- Pas avant au moins quatre heures.

Il reprit la pilule du Mod Soul et l'ingurgita. Il se détacha de son gigaï et lui dit :

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit... alors va !

Le Mod Soul partit et Shinji partit s'asseoir sur une chaise, la tête penchée en avant. Le remord lui bouffait le cœur. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et croisa les yeux de l'ex-capitaine de la 11ème division.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Il n'aurai pas du bouger de la maison et c'est lui seul qui a pris cette décision. Il savait très bien qu'il ne serai pas en sécurité.

- Comment pouvez-vous rester aussi calme ? s'emporta Shinji. L'émotion l'emportait sur sa bonhommie habituelle.

- Parce ce que cela ne servira à rien pour moi de m'énerver, si ce n'est à me blesser davantage. Il se bat pour survivre... Alors fait lui confiance !

Hirako se sentait vaincu par la voix rassurante du père d'Ichigo. Que faire ? Il partit près d'une fenêtre de la salle d'attente vide. Il s'adossa à un mur et observa l'extérieur sans vraiment le voir. Byakuya avait entendu les paroles de l'ex-capitaine de la 5ème division et avait été troublé par sa déclaration au jeune homme. Et en avait eu un pincement au cœur. Mais quel que soit sa relation avec lui, il décida qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que cela ne le concernait pas. De toute façon, le seul à pouvoir à la limite quelque chose, avait très bien accepté la situation...

Il prit son portable et composa le numéro du bureau Recherche et Développement. Il tomba sur Mayuri qui était exaspéré et commença à hurler...

- La ferme dit le noble d'une voix posé et calme... pour le coup tous furent saisis par les paroles du jeune homme. Jamais au grand jamais Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait juré de sa vie (enfin, pas devant témoin !)

- Veuillez signaler au commandant capitaine Ukitake qu'Ichigo Kurosaki se bat entre la vie et la mort. Pour l'instant, son pronostic vital est en jeu.

- Quoi ? fit la voix surprise de Mayuri

- Vous m'avez très entendu. Pour l'instant, je reste dans le monde des humains et je vous tiendrai informé de l'évolution de son état de santé.

- Très bien, je vais en informer le Commandant Capitaine, mais je ne suis pas un bureau de renseignements...

Byakuya venait de couper son téléphone et s'adossa au mur se situant en face de celui de Shinji et pris le même air lointain... plongé déjà dans ses sombres pensées... Isshin pris le mur restant et adopta la même attitude que les deux autres... Tous les trois dans l'attente du dénouement de l'opération d'Ichigo !

°0°0°0°


	14. Peur de te perdre !

Hello à toutes et à tous !

Je vous envoie un chapitre corrigé. Merci Ernia de prendre du temps alors que t'es débord en ce moment !

J'espère que vous apprécierai le chapitre !

Disclamer : Les droits sont bien à Tite Kubo... (moi, je roule ces personnages dans la perversité ! niark, niark !)

°0°0°0°

Ichigo fut envoyé en salle de soins intensifs, et les deux Ishida sortirent de la salle d'opération. Ryuken fit signe aux trois capitaines de la Soul Society de le suivre... Il marmonna qu'il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou à parler tout seul.

Ils entrèrent dans son bureau, accompagnés d'Uryû. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs assez choqué d'avoir eu à réaliser des soins sur le corps de son ami. Il l'avait vu quelques jours plutôt sur de lui et en pleine santé. Le voir allongé sur la table d'opération, à l'article de la mort… Il regarda le spectacle que les trois capitaines offraient, debout devant son père. Il connaissait très bien Byakuya Kuchiki et le père de Kurosaki... par contre, celui qui avait fait sa déclaration, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu... mais ne savait plus où ! Il entendit son père déclarer...

- Franchement, je vous avoue que s'il survit, j'en serai très surpris. Nous l'avons placé en soin intensif, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne survive pas à cette nuit. De toute façon, il nous faudra attendre les prochaines 72 heures pour être fixé nais n'attendez pas de miracle. Les plaies sont trop profondes et mal placé, et il semble affaiblit mais je ne saurais dire de pourquoi.

Isshin le remercia et partit s'adosser à un mur. Il accusait le coup. Certes, il savait que son fils deviendrait un shinigami à part entière, mais ne plus le savoir « vivant » le troublait énormément. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo partirait de cette manière et aussi vite. Quoiqu'il pouvait sûrement passer le cap. Il était si souvent revenu de la mort, alors pourquoi pas encore aujourd'hui ?

Hirako, quant à lui, s'était enfermé dans le silence. Il s'était approché d'une fenêtre et regardait à l'extérieur semblant chercher un repère auquel se raccrocher. Il ne voulait pas que son expression trahisse son émotion.

Quant à Byakuya il ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. À quelque part, Ichigo deviendrait un shinigami alors ce n'était pas un problème... mais au vu des réactions d'Isshin et d'Hirako, il comprenait fort bien la perte d'un être cher. Il sortit son portable et contacta Renji. Il l'informa de l'état de santé du vizard et raccrocha. Il lui signifia qu'il resterait dans le monde réel une ou deux journées supplémentaires.

- Je vais en informer la première division, lui répondit le shinigami rouge.

Ryuken leur proposa de s'installer dans une pièce où ils pourraient se mettre à leur aise et surtout où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Isshin lui répondit qu'il allait voir son fils puis quitta la pièce sans entendre les protestations de son ami. Les deux autres hommes restèrent plantés dans la pièce, l'un devant la fenêtre et l'autre au milieu de la pièce.

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était assis sur le bord d'un immeuble. Shirosaki regardait son roi... Il semblait lointain, à des années lumières de là où se tenait. Il se plaça derrière lui :

- Tu as réussis, mon roi.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers son double et planta ses yeux ambrés dans ceux noirs et or. Shiro y lu la détermination qu'il n'y avait plus vu depuis bien longtemps. Pas de complainte, plus de fuite... ses yeux lui renvoyait toute sa détermination. Il comprit qu'il ne réussirait pas, encore une fois, à transformer son roi en destrier.

- Y'a rien à faire... tu trouves toujours une solution à la dernière seconde. Te servir de ça pour reprendre le dessus, 'tain je n'aurais pas pensé que tu irais jusque là ! Pourquoi tu t'accroches ? Laisse moi prendre les commandes... après tout, la fuite tu l'as prise souvent depuis presque 10 ans, alors laisse moi prendre ta place.

Ichigo regardait toujours son double monochrome. Il éprouva presque pour lui de la tendresse. Après tout, il était une part de lui-même qu'il avait tellement rejeté souvent jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pourtant lui avait donné sa force si souvent... Il lui sourit et l'autre eu presque l'air effrayé.

- Tu souris mon roi ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Tu es plus virulent d'habitude... surtout que tu pourrais danser puisque tu as gagné… encore une fois !!!

Ichigo souriait toujours au hollow et son regard se fit lointain. Il sentait dans son corps que cela était la fin. Son hollow s'approcha pour finir par se plaquer contre lui et l'enlaça. Le shinigami se laissa faire.

- Alors, c'est pour bientôt ? Je ne veux pas mourir !

Ichigo regarda son hollow et lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

- Tu ne peux pas disparaître, tu es une partie de moi...

- Facile à dire, quand la fin est proche... je veux pas disparaître !

- Nous allons juste quitter la forme physique mais je resterais un shinigami...

- Facile à dire pour toi... si tu disparais aussi en tant que shinigami, on crèvera tous les deux !

- Aurais-tu peur ? lui murmura Ichigo à l'oreille.

- Ta gueule connard, siffla Shiro.

- Tu veux être le roi, mais tu n'assumes pas cette partie là ?

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! Sais-tu ce que c'est de dépendre de quelqu'un et de ne pas avoir le choix du comment tu choisis ta sortie ? Je ne fais qu'attendre en me demandant quand tu te casseras la gueule. Ne pas pouvoir contrôler son propre destin... être enchaîné à toi...

- T'es bien obligé de m'accepter puisque je suis une partie de toi...

- C'est ça le cauchemar pour moi !

Ichigo éclata de rire... Shiro le regardait avec curiosité.

- Pourquoi t'as plus peur ?

- Je ne sais pas... je cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

- T'es vraiment con.

- A part me balancer des vacheries...

Ichigo sentit le changement en lui...

- On va devoir se quitter...

- Tu reviendras me voir ?

Le shinigami lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux... l'autre disparut progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'efface complètement.

Ichigo regarda son monde s'écrouler... « C'est comme cela mourir ? C'est bizarre, il ne pleut même pas... N'est ce pas, Zangetsu ? »

0°0°0°0

Ichigo poussa son dernier soupir à peine une heure après l'opération... son âme se détacha de son corps. Il regarda ce dernier et vit les derniers battements de son cœur sur le moniteur. Il entendit un long Bbbiiiiippppp et soudain la porte s'ouvrit et il vit des gens se précipiter sur son corps. Ichigo quitta la pièce et traversa tout le bâtiment. Il était mort et ne reviendrait plus... Il avait besoin d'être seul ! Maintenant, il était devenu un shinigami à part entière et, même s'il y était préparé depuis longtemps... il pensait à sa vie, à sa famille et à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces dix dernières années… Il n'avait pas envie de rencontrer son père maintenant... Il baissa les yeux. Il se sentait honteux, comme s'il avait échoué. « Quel con je fais !»

°0°0°0°0°

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement... Uryû entra et déclara :

- Il... il est... m…mort !

Un silence de plomb suivit sa déclaration.

Isshin, Shinji et Byakuya se précipitèrent dans la pièce où le corps d'Ichigo gisait. Ils virent que tous les moniteurs étaient plats. Le visage pâle du jeune homme, son corps immobile qui n'ouvrirait plus jamais ses yeux ambre... ils étaient tous sous le choc.

- Et où...

- Il a quitté la pièce quand je suis entré avec les infirmières... répondit Ryuken qui venait d'entré dans la pièce. Je suis désolée Isshin... j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Mais Isshin ne pouvait pas répondre. Il était sous le choc et le fait de ne pas voir l'âme de son fils le troublait...

- Je vais le chercher...

- Je viens, murmura Shinji. Sa voix tremblait.

- Je vous accompagne, termina Byakuya.

Les trois capitaines partirent à la recherche d'Ichigo... chacun, d'un commun accord, prirent une direction différente.

°0°0°0°0°

Le cœur de Shinji battait à tout rompre. Il cherchait l'âme d'Ichigo... Une part de lui qu'il pourrait découvrir. Il réussit à ressentir une étincelle très faible. « Il essaye de se cacher... l'enfoiré ». Il camoufla son propre reiatsu et se dirigea dans la direction où il avait découvert son amant. Il le trouva debout sur le dessus d'un immeuble et regardant le ciel si bleu où flottait à peine quelques nuages...

- Qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

- Tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Imbécile... Pourquoi tu te caches ?

Les épaules du jeune homme s'affaissèrent quelque peu.

- Je…

Ichigo regarda Shinji qui semblait bouleversé. Le voyant, il se dirigea vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains...

- Ichigo... c'est de ma faute... j'aurais pas du te laisser comme ça ! Souffla Hirako.

Ce dernier caressa de ses doigts le visage de Shinji... il pencha son visage grave vers celui du blond :

- Mon amour... tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Sa voix était carressante. Rien... De toute façon, tu m'as en quelque sorte sauvé. J'ai réussit à redevenir maître de moi-même alors que je n'aurais pas cru y parvenir encore ce matin. J'ai l'impression que tout ceci c'est passé il y a des lustres.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seul. J'ai l'impression de me trouver sur un fil. Je savais ce qui m'attendait mais c'est comme si une part de moi refusait cet état de fait ! Je pense à mon père, à mes sœurs... et à toi ! Et surtout à toi… chuchota t'il.

Ichigo prit Hirako dans ses bras.

- Je ne veux pas aller où tu n'es pas. Murmura Ichigo à son oreille.

- Imbécile... bien sur que tu restes avec moi. Shinji avait passé ses bras dans son dos. Il était tellement soulagé.

- Va me falloir un gigaï maintenant.

Shinji sourit.

- Tu vas connaître les joies de cet objet pratique certes, mais oh combien inconfortable !

- Si tu le dis.

- Il faut que tu ailles voir ton père... et Byakuya.

Ichigo fut surprit.

- Si tu es encore là... c'est grâce à lui. Et il est resté avec nous depuis qu'il t'a transporté du cimetière à la clinique de ton père. Shinji eut un sourire triste...

- Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte...

Les deux vizards sentirent les reiatsus des deux autres capitaines et se séparèrent d'un commun accord. Isshin et Byakuya regardèrent Ichigo qui se tenait tranquillement sur le toit de l'immeuble avec Hirako à ses côtés. Isshin traversa la distance qui les séparait et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Bon sang fils, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir en voyant ton corps sans toi à côté. Me fait plus de peur comme ça.

... Le fils en question ne savait pas quoi lui répondre à cela.

Ichigo tourna son regard vers le capitaine de la 6ème division et lui fit un signe de remerciement. L'autre comprit très clairement le message.

- Kurosaki Ichigo tu vas devoir rejoindre la Soul Society... Fit-il de sa voix trainante.

- Non. La réponse d'Ichigo était catégorique.

- Pardon ? fit Byakuya incrédule.

- Hors de question. Je reste ici... avec ma famille. Je terminerais ce que j'ai promis à Ukitake... et même si cette mission se termine, je n'irais toujours pas à la Soul Society. Ma place est à côté d'Hirako de toute façon.

Ils échangèrent un regard rapide... Un sourire se format sur les lèvres de Shinji.

- Je vois, lâcha lentement le noble. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici à présent.

Byakuya partit... Il laissait Ichigo Kurosaki libre de ses actes, pour l'instant...

- Tu sais à un moment tu n'auras plus de choix...

- Je le sais.

Isshin soupira et se frotta la tête.

- Il faut que je prévienne tes sœurs et que je prépare ton enterrement.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire !

- Prévois moi aussi un gigaï chez Urahara.

- Je vais aller me prendre un petit remontant, je crois que j'en ai besoin. Je vous laisse.

- Je vais revenir à la clinique tout à l'heure.

- Comme tu veux... Je pense que tes sœurs voudront venir te voir après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Ichigo hocha la tête et passa un bras autour des épaules de son père. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et le laissa finalement seul avec son amant qui était devenu bien silencieux tout à coup !

_°0°0°_

_Euh... une 'tite review ?_


	15. Confusion

Hum... bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Voici donc, mon nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après !

Bonne lecture...

Disclamer : Tite Kubo-sama est l'heureux propriétaire des droits de Bleach...

°0°0°0°

Shinji et Ichigo se regardèrent quelques instants.

- Je vais aller voir mes sœurs…

- Fais comme tu le sens.

L'orangé allait partir quand une très forte pression spirituelle se fit sentir. Les deux vizards affichèrent un air surpris. Ils cherchèrent immédiatement l'endroit d'où pouvait provenir cette pesanteur malsaine.

- T'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais. Déclara Ichigo.

- Et te laisser y aller seul ? Tu vas encore faire des conneries… Je t'accompagne !

Ichigo sourit. Les deux hommes utilisèrent le shunpo pour se déplacer plus rapidement vers l'endroit où les Soul Evil étaient apparus. Une vingtaine d'entre eux avaient envahis la ville de Karakura. Sans se concerter, ils se transformèrent tous deux en vizards et se lancèrent dans la mêlé.

L'orangé, pourtant en bankaï avait l'impression d'être lent. Pourtant, il se déplaçait aussi vite que le lui permettait sa transformation. Zangetsu volait mais la peau des Soul Evils était plus résistante que celle auxquels ils avaient été confrontés jusqu'à présent.

Ichigo vit jaillir près de lui des flèches bleues d'énergie spirituelle. Surpris, il tourna la tête. Il vit qu'Uryû s'était joint à la bataille. Ichigo ne s'attarda pas à l'observer et se concentra plutôt sur les adversaires coriaces qu'il affrontait. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Urahara, Yoruichi et Isshin… Le combat commençait à devenir plus équitable. Ichigo évita un céro envoyé par Shinji alors qu'il s'était déplacé pour porter un coup mortel à son adversaire. Il l'entendit râler malgré le vacarme du combat !

N'étant pas en reste, il utilisa le Getsuga Tenshô pour terrasser deux evils souls qui l'attaquaient de front, Quand soudain il se sentit agrippé par l'épaule. Il entendit un craquement et une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps. Il réussi à se dégager en prenant Zangetsu et le planta juste au dessus de son épaule. Ce fut un coup heureux car son zanpakuto alla se ficher près du cou du monstre, l'un de ses points faibles. Ichigo eut quelques minutes d'inattention parce qu'une sensation de brûlure intense lui vrillaient les nerfs.

Les deux souls Evils profitèrent du fait que le jeune homme eut baissé sa garde pour lui porter une attaque. Ichigo s'en rendit compte mais il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au coup qui lui était destiné. Une ombre passa devant lui et reçu le coup de plein fouet. Il vit au ralentit de longs cheveux blond s'échapper du nœud qui les maintenaient attachés. Le cœur d'Ichigo s'arrêta… Il vit un masque blanc éclater et le corps du vizard se tordre sous l'impact. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa du corps du blessé, éclaboussant le jeune homme, stupéfait de voir le corps tomber durement sur le sol.

- « NNNOOOONNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Ichigo laissa échapper un véritable cri de rage et de détresse déformé par son masque de hollow qui éclata.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient fixés sur le sol… mais son corps semblait se soulever et descendre précipitamment, comme si le fait de respirer lui était difficile. Autour de lui, il avait l'impression que les combats avaient été suspendus. Tous avaient tourné leurs visages vers l'orangé qui s'était immobilisé. Son corps semblait maintenant laissé échapper des effluves noirs qui devenaient de plus en plus dense. Sa pression spirituelle se libéra tout à coup… la rage et une envie meurtrière émanaient d'Ichigo comme un effluve étouffant et malsain. Les shinigamis et le Quincy présent eurent beaucoup de mal à supporter cette essence faite de meurtre. Une bête s'était réveillée, aussi sauvage que les Soul Evils qui foulaient le sol de Karakura.

Ichigo disparut sous leurs yeux. Et bientôt, le massacre commença… le sang giclait de partout, les Soul Evil encore debout commencèrent à resserrer les rangs pour tenter de former une barrière infranchissable… mais la folie qui s'était emparé de l'homme ne connaissait aucune limite qui aurait pu les protéger. Tous les shinigamis s'était écarté… Isshin, lui, s'était dirigé vers l'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division qui agonisait. Il voulu le prendre pour le soulever mais Shinji, plus ou moins conscient, lui murmura « Non… ». Il semblait lutter pour ne pas sombrer. La pression spirituelle d'Ichigo ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

Isshin sentit la présence de ce dernier derrière lui. Il se tourna et observa son masque de hollow à moitié blanc. L'autre moitié était noire. Il s'avança vers le mourant. L'ex-capitaine se recula pour laisser la place à son fils. Ce dernier souleva enfin son masque pour permettre au blessé de voir son visage. Ichigo tomba à genoux à côté de Shinji. Le roux le prit dans ses bras et plongea ses yeux noirs et or dans ceux du vizard plus vieux.

- Je... te l'a…vais......dit… dit-il en un souffle, que… tu… fe...rai… des… conne…ries.

- La ferme ! La voix d'Ichigo n'était pas assurée.

Shinji attrapa lentement le cou du jeune homme et attira son visage vers le sien. Lorsque sa bouche se trouva à la hauteur de son oreille, il lui murmura quelque chose auquel son amant répondit par autre chose, mais cela était inintelligible pour les spectateurs qui assistaient à la scène …

Ichigo éclata en sanglot. La main du blessé tomba alors lentement comme dans un film… au ralentit. L'orangé tourna la tête vers lui, surprit par le geste de l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Le regard vide du blond lui confirma ses horribles doutes. Un silence de mort s'installa.

Isshin voulut s'approcher de son fils mais ce dernier murmura :

- Ne t'approche pas ! La voix d'Ichigo était sourde et oppressée.

- Ichigo… lança Uryû

- La ferme ! cria ce dernier. Sa voix avait claqué comme un coup de fouet.

Le vizard prit le corps inerte dans ses bras, délicatement, comme s'il avait été une porcelaine d'une valeur inestimable. Le corps d'Ichigo était entouré d'effluves noirs, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas changés de couleur. Et son visage semblait taillé dans le roc. Il disparut de leurs vus grâce au shunpo. Tous arboraient maintenant un visage inquiet. Où était-il allé ? Et que ferait-il maintenant ?

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était parti se réfugier avec le corps inerte de son amant dans l'ancien entrepôt où autrefois Shinji et les autres vizards l'avait aidé à surmonter ses problèmes concernant le contrôle de son hollow intérieur. Ichigo ne cessait de caresser ses longs cheveux blonds, essayant de se persuader que tout cela n'était pas arrivé… qu'il allait se réveiller et lui balancer une vanne du style « _Alors tu t'fais du soucis pour moi, fillette ? N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui te protège… Baaaka !»_

Ichigo enlaça le corps à qui il avait fait si souvent l'amour et qui l'avait tant aimé. Il était incapable de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient noir et or encore et désespérément sec. Il sentit bientôt la présence des autres vizards qui l'entourèrent peu à peu. Ils observèrent la scène en silence, n'osant croire à ce qu'ils voyaient. Aucun d'eux n'osa approcher le jeune homme… les effluves noires circulaient toujours autour de lui et son expression ne présageait rien de bon pour le courageux qui essaierait de l'aborder. Ils s'installèrent tous sur un rocher attendant que le shinigami finisse par leur raconter ce qui s'était produit.

0°0°0°0

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures, Ichigo parla d'une voix atone et leur expliqua tout ce qui s'était produit. Il finit par…

- C'est de ma faute…

- Shinji n'aurait jamais survécu si les Soul Evils avaient réussis à te porter ce coup, lâcha Risa.

- On leur fera payer, gronda Kensei, incapable de croire que Shinji soit décédé après avoir reçu un seul coup.

- Ichigo tu ne vas pas récupérer ton corps ? lui demanda Love.

- Il est mort !

Tous regardèrent le vizard stupéfait ! « Pas possible » murmura Risa.

- Mais… que s'est-il passé ces dernières heures ? demanda Eve, un vizard venu apporter son aide.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la petite communauté.

- Ichigo lâche Shinji… nous allons nous occuper des funérailles. Ensuite, nous allons prendre possession de nos appartements. Enfin, nous allons nous organiser pour nous permettre de nous venger ! déclara Kensei.

Ichigo leva la tête pour le regarder et croisa les yeux de Shinji. Il pâlit d'un coup comme s'il avait vu un fantôme et tourna de l'œil. Tous se retournèrent pour voir pourquoi le shinigami avait eu cette réaction… et virent le gigaï du vizard décédé qui les observaient tous… le mod soul se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise. Kensei se pencha sur Ichigo et récupéra son insigne de shinigami remplaçant puis le posa sur le corps d'emprunt. La pilule sortit par la bouche du gigaï et tous se chargèrent d'aller, soit s'occuper des funérailles, soit de l'orangé. Quand ce dernier se fut réveillé, ils quittèrent l'espace qu'ils avaient autrefois construit, après qu'Ichigo se fut recueillit quelques instants sur la tombe de son amant.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour instaurer des tours de garde et Ichigo passa chez Urahara pour récupérer son gigaï. Ce dernier était entouré de Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu, Tessaï, Isshin et des deux sœurs du jeune homme. Ces dernières voulurent se précipiter vers lui, mais son aura sombre les stoppa net. Le vizard marcha directement vers Urahara et lui demanda si son gigaï était prêt. Le commerçant observa entre la fente de ses yeux le visage sombre de son interlocuteur… son aura lourde ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Ichigo, commença son père, qu'as-tu l'intention de faire à présent ?

Seuls les yeux noirs et or se déplacèrent.

- Cela ne te concerne en rien. Je voulais vous prévenir, sa voix était sourde, elle planait comme une menace, ne vous mêlez pas des événements qui pourraient se produire en ville dans les prochains jours. Vous risqueriez d'y perdre la vie aussi.

Ichigo prit le colis que lui tendit Tessaï. Il les salua et voulu partir quand Yuzu se précipita vers son frère…

- Ichigo ne part pas, reste…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, lentement. Ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur ambre mais ils étaient maintenant vides. Puis, Ichigo se détourna et sortit du magasin pour disparaître dans la nuit…

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait prit ses quartiers dans l'appartement où habitait auparavant Shinji. Il avait revêtu son gigai et repensa à la phrase moqueuse de Shinji « _Tu vas connaître les joies de cet objet pratique certes, mais oh combien inconfortable _! ». Un sourire triste éclairait son visage. Il s'était assis sur le sol… la baie vitrée était ouverte. Il observait la lune… les souvenirs affluèrent et les larmes coulèrent enfin sur son visage à présent ravagé par la douleur d'avoir perdu la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Il se souvint de la dernière fois où il avait contemplé l'astre de la nuit sur le toit de la clinique familiale. Il entendait encore la voix ensommeillé de son amant quand il avait ressentit le besoin d'entendre sa voix « _'tain Ichigo… tu sais qu'elle heure il est là ?_ ». Ichigo en regarda sa montre… 5 h 46 du matin ! L'aube apparaîtrait bientôt… « _Tu resteras toujours MON gamin…_ » Son rire résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. _"Je ne t'avouerai pas mes sentiments... à chaque fois que je le fais la personne meure...." "Je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un autant qu'à toi..." "Je mourrai pour toi, s'il le fallait !"_

Il se souvint des moments qu'il avait passé avec lui, ceux-ci se déroulant comme une bobine de film. Il se souvint de la première fois que Shinji l'avait embrassé dans une ruelle derrière un cinéma, quand ils avaient regardé la lune sur un toit à Londres et où le vizard lui avait avoué, dans un de ses rares moments de romantisme qu'il pensait toujours à lui lorsqu'il regardait l'astre de la nuit lors de leurs séparations. La première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour et la voix de son amant qui vibrait de passion, sa manière de lui faire la tête ou de lui exprimer sa joie en lui filant des claques dans l'épaule, un grand sourire fendant alors son visage.

Ses yeux si sérieux ou emplit de tendresse quand il le voyait au plus mal… Toutes les fois où il avait pris soin de lui et comblait tous ces caprices… « Shinji » murmura Ichigo. Le soleil s'était levé depuis un bon moment et Ichigo s'était endormis sur le sol froid et rigide du salon… indifférent au monde qui l'entourait… indifférent au regard de l'homme qui l'observait depuis un petit moment, l'air d'être accroché dans le ciel.

_0°0°0_

_L'auteur est partit en vacances..._

_Inutile de vouloir la tuer ! _


	16. Sans toi

hum, chose promise chose du ^^ (merci Ernia).

Un chapitre rapide de la fic !

Bonne lecture à tous. Je sais... Le chapitre est court ! Je me rattraperai prochainement !

Disclamer : Tout est au génial Tite Kubo-sama !

°0°0°

Ichigo n'assista pas à l'enterrement de son propre corps. Son père, ses sœurs et ceux qui étaient ses amis étaient présents. Certains membres de la Soul Society s'étaient aussi déplacés dont Renji, Rukia, Byakuya et Kenpachi… Quoique ces deux derniers fussent surtout là pour retrouver le shinigami à part entière qu'était devenu Ichigo. La Soul Society avait eu vent de sa perte de contrôle et désirait maintenant connaître l'étendu des dégâts psychologique chez le jeune homme. Pourtant, il était devenu impossible de le localiser. Byakuya connaissait l'appartement où le vizard s'était réfugié le jour de sa mort, mais il n'y était plus et aucun signe de son reiatsu n'était perceptible au sein de la ville de Karakura.

Après la cérémonie, seuls les capitaines Kuchiki et Kenpachi restèrent dans le monde des humains. Ils étaient déterminés à mettre la main sur le jeune homme, coûte que coûte. Urahara, Isshin et Yoruichi se joignirent à eux dans leurs recherches. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre à la boutique de Kisuke et de se concerter après chaque recherche. Ils étaient sur le point de séparer quand un reiatsu monstrueux fut son apparition. Tous furent saisis par la panique. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lieu où était apparue l'aura maléfique qu'ils ressentaient.

Ils se figèrent devant le nombre d'Evil souls qui étaient entré dans la ville de Karakura. Tous sortirent leurs zanpakuto et se lancèrent à l'assaut des monstruosités présentent dans la ville. Ils avaient à peine commencé le combat que la présence de forts reiatsus, autres que les leurs, se fit sentir… Isshin leva la tête et contempla quelques instants la dizaine de vizard présent dans le ciel, dont Ichigo. Tous arboraient leur masque de hollow. Une aura maléfique et lourde les entourait… Ce combat ne serait pas le combat du bien contre le mal… mais bien celui du mal contre le mal. Isshin n'eut pas le temps d'analyser la situation que déjà les vizards se lançaient à l'assaut des Evil souls avec une rapidité et une sauvagerie comme il n'en avait jamais vu. À croire que les êtres qui se battaient devant lui, n'avaient jamais été des humains ou des shinigamis.

Ils ne faisaient absolument aucune distinction entre amis ou ennemis, ils agissaient avec la force brute, comme s'ils étaient devenus des arrancards à part entière. Les céros, les coups de lames, les bankaï, les sorts de kidô s'entrechoquaient et bientôt le lieu du combat fut obscurcit par leur aura maléfique. Isshin put néanmoins voir apparaître près de lui le capitaine Kuchiki qui, par l'intermédiaire de son Soul Pager, demandait que l'on installe une protection sur la ville Karakura en installant des Kekaï un peu partout…

Ses yeux s'étaient élargis par la surprise que provoquait en lui la violence des attaques… Seul Kenpachi resta sur les lieux. Les autres capitaines s'étaient joints à Isshin pour observer le véritable jeu de massacre auquel les vizards étaient en train de s'adonner. La bataille sembla durer une éternité et aucun des deux camps ne semblaient vraiment avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Bien sur, beaucoup d'Evil soul de capacité limitée avait été éliminé, mais ceux qui restaient, étaient autrement plus coriace que les précédents qui étaient apparues jusqu'à présent.

Tout d'un coup, les capitaines eurent la surprise de voir surgir devant eux un des monstres, prêt à lancer une attaque énergétique sur eux. Il était trop tard pour qu'ils se replient. Au moment où ils se croyaient perdus, le Evil soul leur sembla suspendre son geste puis il disparut. Ils eurent alors la surprise de voir Ichigo qui se tenait derrière lui. Il les observa derrière son masque quelques instants puis disparut pour replonger dans la mêlée générale qui se tenait un peu plus bas.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était prit par son combat. Il avait juste eux le temps de voir un de ses assaillants le quitter pour se diriger vers d'autres proies. Ichigo avait eu le temps de voir les capitaines qui s'étaient regroupés pour observer la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils avaient l'air de s'être statufiés et ne semblaient pas avoir vu le danger. Ichigo se dégagea de justesse et alla éliminer l'ennemi qui s'était échappé et qui semblait vouloir en découdre ailleurs sur des adversaires plus faciles à abattre.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux capitaines et, rassuré sur leur sort, après avoir éliminé le gêneur, il était repartit au combat. Peut lui importait la façon dont il éliminait ceux qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Le principal étant pour lui de les supprimer tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il savait que Shinji ne reviendrai pas pour autant, mais au moins, il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose… quelque chose qui lui permettrait d'atténuer sa douleur. Elle était comme une plaie béante dans son âme et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir que d'achever ces horreurs pour se qu'il se sente moins coupable de la mort de son amant.

Sa blessure le faisait souffrir. Le Evil soul qui lui avait broyé l'épaule deux jours plus tôt n'y avait pas été de main morte et surtout, le fait qu'il ait combattu avec ce handicap sans que celui-ci ne soit guérit n'avait pas arrangé les choses, mais à quelque part, cela l'aidait à ne pas oublié pourquoi il était là… pourquoi il avait baissé sa garde et pourquoi son amant s'était sacrifié pour lui. En y repensant, il étouffa un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait plus verser… Il profita de sa rage, de son impuissance de sa frustration… et de sa haine pour éliminer tout ce qui pouvait l'être. Il se déplaçait tellement vite que l'ennemi avait l'impression qu'il avait obtenu le don d'ubiquité. Ichigo évita un céro que Kensei avait encore envoyé n'importe comment et il faillit avoir Kenpachi qui l'avait vu arrivé à la dernière seconde. Cela eut le don de le rendre encore plus furieux si c'était encore possible.

Le Zanpakuto d'Ichigo lui semblait de plus en plus lourd au cour du combat. Son épaule commençait sérieusement à s'affaiblir et pourtant, d'autres Evil souls étaient venus se joindre aux précédents. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir des pétales de fleurs de cerisier l'entourer et il vit qu'un des monstres avait été stoppé net dans son élan afin de le pendre en traître. Pourtant, le vizard ne perdit pas de temps et continua à combattre. Ses coups étaient devenus plus lourds et il en perdit sa rapidité. Son masque commença à s'effriter et il comprit qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Ichigo sentait qu'il perdait lentement conscience « Non ! Pas maintenant ! ». Mais, il était arrivé au bout de ses forces et de sa douleur. Riza, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, eut le temps de constater son affaiblissement. Elle se précipita vers lui avant qu'un coup mortel ne lui soit porté et l'attrapa par le revers de sa veste pour le propulser hors de la zone de combat. Elle eut juste le temps de parer une vague d'énergie qui déferlait dans sa direction. Riza comprit qu'elle même était en danger, car elle sentait lentement ses forces l'abandonner. Elle inspecta ses autres amis et tous montraient des signes de fatigues évidentes.

Les shinigamis étaient là eux aussi et ils étaient plus ou moins en forme… Tous étaient blessés, vizards comme shinigamis. Au moment où elle crut que tout était fini pour eux, une horde d'hommes en noirs déferlèrent sur le champ de bataille. Ils étaient les renforts envoyés par la Soul Society et ils étaient accompagnés de trois capitaines. Riza aperçut le capitaine Kyoraku se joindre au combat. Elle sourit sous son masque. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'ils n'avaient pas été abandonnés par la Soul Society. Cela lui remonta le moral et lui permit de continuer ses attaques sous forme de céros.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le corps d'Ichigo tomba sur le sol pesamment. Il avait perdu conscience. Il se trouvait dans son monde intérieur. Il pleuvait… ou plutôt un déluge s'était abattu sur Zangetsu et Hichigo. Tous les deux observaient leur maître allongé sur la surface vitrée et laissant la pluie pénétrer son corps. L'orangé sentait la surface dure sous son dos et se demandait s'il fallait encore lutter. La mélancolie gagnait son cœur et il aurait voulu mourir pour de bon… A quoi bon ? Il avait envie de réparer ses erreurs, d'effectuer un retour en arrière, mais cela était impossible. Il se demanda comment ce serait une fois que son monde se serait écroulé.

Il entendit au fond de sa mémoire la voix goguenarde de Shinji lui dire :

- Oï la fraise… tu m'entends ? Quelle connerie tu m'as encore faites ? Hé, hé… attention tu risques gros si tu te ballades comme ça devant moi ! Tu connais mon fruit favori ? La fraise…

Puis la voix se fit chuchotement.

_-Ichigo… refais ta... vie... un autre…t'aime ! Ne... m'oublie pas…. Ma fraise… je t'aime… » _

La pluie semblait plus drue, plus intense… la douleur qu'il ressentait au fond de son âme ne semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre.

Il finit par se relever, en ayant assez du martèlement continu et dru du déluge. Il plissa les yeux pour apercevoir malgré le rideau sombre créé par la pluie, les deux formes de Zangetsu et Hichigo qui se tenaient l'une à côté de l'autre. La douleur de l'absence de Shinji se fit ressentir et il abandonna son monde intérieur pour reprendre conscience dans son corps. Son reiatsu se modifia et des pulsions brutales firent échos dans toute la Soul Society de son réveil.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La première chose qu'il ressentit fut des draps sur son corps. Ensuite, il sentit une gêne au niveau de ses poignets. Il ouvrit les yeux… sa cornée était noire et sa pupille jaune orangé était fluorescente. Il ne bougeait pas… Seuls ses orbes singuliers bougeaient dans leurs orbites. Il put voir des murs blancs, et en baissant un peu son regard, il aperçut une grille obstruant la porte, comme dans les prisons. « Ainsi, ils m'ont enchaînés ? Je suis prisonnier ? » Sa colère ne faisait qu'augmenter… « Qu'est ce que je fous là ? Où sont les autres ? ». Il entendit une voix traînante qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… Vous êtes réveillé, je le sais… Ne soyez pas surpris par votre position. Nous vous avons placés ici pour votre bien. Il semble que vous ne soyez plus vous même. Vous pourrez à nouveau vous déplacez librement lorsque vous aurez retrouvé votre entendement.

- Blablabla, ricana le prisonnier.

- Kurosaki Ichigo vous ne semblez pas prendre votre « cas » au sérieux !

Un autre ricanement répondit à Byakuya.

- Soit… je vais vous laisser. Reposez-vous…

- …

Ichigo n'avait pas l'intention de moisir là éternellement dont il attendit que le capitaine de la 6ème division soit partie pour se redresser. Au même moment, un jeune shinigami entra. Il devait être de la 4ème division. Quand il croisa le regard noir et or, l'autre laissa échapper son plateau qui se fracassa sur le sol. « Fait chier ! » Maintenant, il devait se dépêcher. Ichigo concentra son énergie spirituelle dans ses bras et voulut prendre son apparence de hollow, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste, il reçu une violente décharge qui le paralysa. Il retomba dans l'inconscience. Ichigo entendit nettement le bruit de clefs farfouillant dans une serrure et un bruit de pas étouffé. Byakuya et Mayuri lui faisaient maintenant face.

- Excellent, cet appareil… s'enorgueillit le scientifique

- Ne comptez pas l'utiliser pour vos expériences… Répondit froidement le noble.

Byakuya se pencha sur le jeune homme et le souleva dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. Il le posa dessus avec précaution car sa blessure à l'épaule s'était ré-ouverte. Byakuya croisa les orbes si particuliers d'Ichigo lorsqu'il était sous hollowfication. Il aperçut de la rage contenu à l'intérieur de celles-ci. Finalement, les paupières d'Ichigo se fermèrent lentement.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_A bientôt pour la suite..._


	17. La fuite et après ?

Bonjour à tous...

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après... j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !

Disclamer : Eh bien... toujours pas... sniff ! C'est à Tite...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se retrouvait encore une fois dans son monde intérieur. La pluie tombait tel un déluge, comme toujours ! Il entraperçut les deux silhouettes familières et prit leur direction. Zangetsu et Hichigo étaient tous les deux détrempés.

**- Mon roi… Je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu veuilles éliminer tout le monde, mais si tu ne te reprends pas… c'est toi-même donc nous, que tu vas éliminer.**

- Je suis étonné que tu ne veuilles pas prendre ma place….

**- Tsss… comme si j'pouvais !**

- Tu ne peux pas ?

**- Pas à l'heure actuelle. Ta volonté de combattre est trop forte. J'n'suis pas bête !**

- Tu étais pourtant près de prendre ma place… récemment. Ironisa Ichigo.

**- Tsss…**

°0°0°0°

Lentement, Ichigo se réveilla à nouveau. Il était toujours en cellule de détention. Il n'y avait personne. Il s'assit sur le lit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux orange. "Un plan" voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour sortir de ce lieu. Ichigo entendit toussoter. Il garda la position voûtée et la tête penchée en avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent voir ses yeux. C'était trop dangereux !

- Ichigo ! Ce dernier reconnu la voix de Rukia.

Il glissa simplement ses pupilles vers elle et l'observa sans réellement changer de position. Elle n'avait pas changé. Renji ainsi que Byakuya se tenaient à côté d'elle. Il se sourit à lui-même en pensant qu'ils ressemblaient à des gardes du corps. Il fit un effort et se concentra sur ses pensées. Lorsqu'il se sentit plus calme, il se leva lentement… les deux capitaines avaient posé leurs mains sur leurs zanpakuto. Le vizard fit comme s'il n'avait pas vu leurs gestes et se dirigea calmement jusqu'a la grille qui ornait sa prison pour poser son regard ambre sur Rukia. Il lui adressa un sourire.

- Cela faisait longtemps, Rukia… Tu as l'air en forme…

- Ichigo… que t'arrive t'il ? Je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles lorsqu'i…

- Rukia, fit Renji… ce n'est plus le Ichigo que nous avons connu !

- Oh… fit ce dernier. Il avait lentement levé ses orbes moqueurs sur lui. Maintenant, tu fais de la psychologie Renji ? Quelle progression ! le railla t'il.

- La ferme…

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux. Les yeux rouges sombres étaient glacés, les yeux ambre étaient ironiques. Aucun des deux ne voulait céder du terrain. L'atmosphère devint rapidement lourde. Finalement, Ichigo détacha son regard de celui de Renji et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où se situait son lit et se rassit tranquillement. Le dos contre le mur, ses bras puissant croisés sur sa poitrine, une jambe posé sur le sol et l'autre replié sur le lit. Il attendit patiemment que ses interlocuteurs lui parlent.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… vous sembler avoir repris vos esprits, déclara le noble.

- Je ne les aie jamais perdus !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai pu observer ces derniers jours.

Le vizard respira lentement et essaya de se calmer. Il sentait la colère monter en lui.

- Byakuya, as-tu une idée de qui je suis ?

- Je le pense….

- Tu te réfères à tes souvenirs datant de mon adolescence ?

- …

- Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec cette image périmée que tu as de moi. Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire… Vous pouvez quitter cette pièce. J'ai besoin de réfléchir !

- Ichigo… s'il te plaît… aide nous !

L'interpellé leva la tête et haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

- Pourquoi je vous aiderai ? Il avait presque envie de rire tellement cela lui semblait absurde maintenant.

Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea de nouveau vers la grille. Rukia se recula un peu par précaution. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir un fauve se jetant sur sa proie !

- Je n'en avais plus rien à faire de la Soul Society… et vous aussi, vous vous moquiez de mon destin. Vous êtes venu me trouver pour que j'arrange vos propres problèmes alors que j'avais mes propres problèmes à régler. Dans cette histoire, j'ai perdu la vie pour devenir une âme à part entière et j'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie… sa voix était rauque et tendu… Je me souviens de m'être battu contre les Evil soul et à mon réveil, que vois-je ? Surprise ! Je suis prisonnier pour je ne sais quel motif ! Il semble que je ne sois plus le model de vertus que vous me prêtiez à 15 ans. Désolé, j'en ai 10 de plus ! Maintenant, je n'attends qu'une chose, c'est que vous me libériez et que je retourne près des miens. Je n'ai rien à faire à la Soul Society et cela depuis bien longtemps !

- Ichigo, s'écria Rukia. Tu te trompes, c'est faux ! Où as-tu vu que nous ne voulions plus de toi ?… Je suis désolée pour Shinji Hirako. On sait qu'il était ton petit ami. La jeune femme semblait gênée.

- Ne prononcez plus, toi ou quiconque, ce nom devant moi. Et il était plus qu'un petit ami… La voix était lourde de menaces et de douleurs. Ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur… son reiatsu commença à flotter lourd, étouffant.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… Arrêtez, je vous prie.

- Non, rétorqua le jeune homme. Vous allez m'écouter attentivement maintenant. Soit vous me libérez gentiment et je retourne sur le plan terrestre sans faire de vague, où j'explose ce qui me sert de cellule et j'éliminerai toute personne qui s'interposera entre moi et la sortie. Vous y comprit ! Sa voix tomba comme un couperet et ses interlocuteurs en restèrent interdits ! Je vous donne une heure pour me faire connaître la décision d'Ukitake.

- Le capitaine-commandant veut te faire passer capitaine, Ichigo, cria Rukia, prise de désespoir.

Je m'en moque ! Il éclata de rire. Moi, capitaine ? Et il partit se rasseoir sur son lit.

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés. Il avait remonté ses genoux sous son menton.

0°0°0°0°

Byakuya était triste pour le jeune homme. Il entendait Renji et Rukia se désoler face à cet homme qui avait été leur ami et qui était devenu un inconnu somme toute effrayant. Mais pour lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il comprenait très bien sa peine. La différence entre eux, c'est qu'Ichigo l'exprimait alors que lui l'avait toujours caché. Certes, il leur disait qu'il avait changé, mais pour lui, le jeune homme était juste un homme blessé, à bout et replié dans ses derniers retranchements… Il finit par admettre que Shinji Hirako avait raison… il s'intéressait plus à Ichigo que dans un contexte amical ou professionnel normal… Il s'intéressait à lui, comme un homme amoureux d'un autre !

Il s'arrêta un instant, surpris, avant de reprendre son chemin vers la première division pour relater l'incident qui venait de se produire et les conditions d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Byakuya se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées :

_"Ichigo ! Depuis quand te vois-je autrement ? Tes yeux hantent mes nuits, ton corps, ton âme, tout me pousse vers toi. Non, tu n'es plus l'enfant que j'ai rencontré il y a une dizaine d'année, mais un homme droit et fier, sur de toi et de tes choix ! Quand est-ce que j'ai commencé à t'aimer ? Ichigo… si je pouvais te dire tout ce que je ressens… mais tes pensées sont tournées vers « lui », n'est ce pas ? _"

°0°0°0°

Ichigo entendit le cliquetis de clefs. Il releva son visage neutre. Il vit s'approcher Soi Fong et Kuchiki.

- Le capitaine-commandant t'attend !

Ichigo se releva sans mot dire et suivit sans faire d'histoire les deux capitaines. Il nota au passage que ses geôliers ne lui avaient pas retiré ses menottes spirituelles. Ils étaient maintenant entourés de nombreux shinigamis prêt à intervenir en cas de problèmes.

Les portes de la salle de réunion des capitaines s'ouvrirent. Ichigo contempla les 10 capitaines qui avaient rejoint leurs places. Il traversa la haie de moitié et fit face à Ukitake. Après un petit silence, celui parla :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, le capitaine Kuchiki m'a fait part de votre désir de retourner sur le plan des humains. De plus, il m'a informé que vous étiez prêt à le faire par la force si nous n'accédions pas à vos désirs… Nous ne vous avions pas arrêté. Loin de nous cette idée, mais d'après le rapport que nous avons reçut sur la dernière bataille contre les Evil soul, il semble que vous soyez quelque peu devenu incontrôlable…

Le vizard considéra l'homme en face de lui, puis, levant ses poignets toujours menottés, il lui dit :

- Et c'est quoi ces menottes ? Comment vous sentiriez-vous si à votre réveil vous vous trouviez enfermé dans une cellule ? Que suis-je pour vous ? Suis-je juste un outil que vous utilisez quand vous en avez l'utilité. Y-a-t-il une inscription sur mon front qui dise : «Dangereux ! Veuillez uniquement briser la glace en temps de guerre » ? J'en ai assez de tout cela. Maintenant, je souhaite retourner auprès de ma « famille ». Je n'ai pas ma place ici. Je vous laisse vous occuper de vos affaires, j'ai les miennes à résoudre !

- Voulez-vous dire par là que vous refusez de nous aider ?

- Je veux dire que pour l'instant, nos intérêts sont communs… mais je ne recevrai aucun ordre de la Soul Society et tolérerait encore moins la présence de shinigamis autour de moi. Alors, pour moi, cette conversation est close. Veuillez me retirer mes menottes !

- Je voulais vous faire une proposition… je désirai vous proposer le poste de capit…

- La ferme ! s'écria le roux énervé.

La colère commençait à se refléter dans son regard.

- Pour la dernière fois… veuillez me retirer mes menottes ! Il avait articulé le dernier mot clairement.

- Nous…

Ichigo, n'en pouvant plus de ces tergiversations, commença à libérer son reiatsu. La pièce fut vite remplit par l'aura meurtrière du jeune homme. Des flammèches noires entouraient son corps, ses yeux s'étaient transformés et ses pupilles étaient devenues noir et or. L'atmosphère de la pièce devenait suffocante. Les menottes explosèrent sous la pression et le vizard put enfin bouger librement. La force qu'il dégageait était pour le moins impressionnante. Maintenant que les menottes spirituelles n'étaient plus, son reiatsu circulait librement. Il eut un sourire féroce.

- Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas m'approcher… si vous ne souhaitez pas à avoir à en subir les conséquences.

Ukitake et Kyoraku sortirent immédiatement leurs lames des autres capitaines… mais Ichigo avait déjà brisé la porte et s'était enfuit. Il avait utilisé son bankai et se déplaçait beaucoup plus vite que ses poursuivants qui avaient été prient par surprise. Il put ouvrir le senkaimon, emprunta le dangaï et se volatilisa hors de la Soul Society.

0°0°0°0

Ichigo savait qu'il allait avoir toute la Soul Society à ses trousses alors il décida de ne pas aller voir son père où toute autre personne qu'ils savaient qu'il connaissait comme Urahara etc. Il dissimula son reiatsu et dissipa son bankai.

Il se dirigea donc vers l'endroit où tous les vizards s'étaient regroupés. Il vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis. Il ne restait dans l'appartement que son gigaï. Il décida de rester là… de toute façon, personne ne connaissait cette cache.

Il comprit qu'il devrait lutter seul. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir ce qui s'était passé durant son rapt ! Il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit. La tête entre les mains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre tout ce qui s'était passé dernièrement… la douleur revint, impitoyable.

Des larmes vinrent rouler le long de ses joues. Un sanglot éclata enfin, bruyant, déchirant… Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'y recroquevilla. Il posa ses mains contre son visage. Il se sentait si seul, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul et aussi perdu qu'à ce moment là. Ses larmes se tarirent doucement et il finit par s'endormir…

°° _Ichigo… eh Ichigo réveille toi ! s'écria Shinji. 'tain, pourquoi je t'emmène dans un lieu pareil si tu t'endors ! _

_-__Excusez moi... fit la voix ensommeillée d'Ichigo _

_-__Tu es fatigué ? _

_-__J'avoue que je suis encore groggy. Tes pilules ont un drôle d'effet._

_-__Regarde plutôt… et Shinji lui montra l'immensité de la mer devant eux. _

_Le soleil se couchait et Ichigo put voir les couleurs qui s'y mélangeaient. Doucement, la nuit fit place à un somptueux couché de soleil puis la lune apparût. Shinji laissa échapper un petit rire narquois :_

_-__Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? marmonna l'orangé._

_-__J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour j'emmènerai un type voir un coucher de soleil de façon « si romantique ». _

_-__Tu crois que je perdrai cette bataille ? _

_-__T'es con parfois ! Enfin souvent… Tant que je serai là, je t'empêcherai de perdre la raison. Ichigo… je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose… Mais veux-tu reconsidérer ma demande. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Le shinigami le regarda avec surprise. Le vizard, lui, l'observait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Son sourire ironique avait quitté son visage. Il n'était pas mal à l'aise d'avoir fait une déclaration à un autre homme, alors qu'il était considéré comme un véritable coureur de jupon. Non, il attendait patiemment la réponse du jeune homme près lui._

_-__Shinji… tu sais qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je pense être plus un poids pour toi qu'autre chose. Ne m'en veux pas… Mais, je refuse de me servir de toi…_

_-__Connard ! Je m'occupe déjà de toi ! Disons qu'on mettrait dans le programme une partie plus « agréable » à notre relation actuelle. A moins que mon âge soit un obstacle ? Où plutôt que je sois blond ? T'as quelque chose contre les blonds ?_

_-__Crétin…_

_Ichigo prit son visage entre ses doigts et plaça sa bouche sur la sienne pour un chaste baiser, tout cela juste pour le faire taire !_

_-__C'est ta réponse ?_

_-__…_

_Shinji s'assit sur les genoux de l'homme qui lui faisait face et passa ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrassa. C'était doux et chaud. _

_-__Je t'aime, Shinji._

_-__Moi aussi, grand crétin… Il souriait, moqueur, mais son regard exprimait une grande tendresse._

_-__Fais-moi une promesse !_

_-__Laquelle ?_

_-__Celle que nous resterons toujours ensemble._

_-__Arhhh… gamin ! Si ça peut te faire plaisir… On n'est pas prêt de se quitter. Je resterai toujours auprès de toi. … Toujours et pour toujours, avait-il soupiré au creux de son oreille. _

_Ils étaient resté une partie de la nuit sur la plage et avait fait l'amour pour la première fois dans ce lieu inconfortable._

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ses larmes coulèrent à nouveau.

- Menteur, souffla le shinigami. Tu es partit… Je fais quoi maintenant sans toi ?

_°0°0°_

_Voilà... à bientôt pour la suite..._


	18. L'eau coulet'elle sous les ponts ?

coucou,

voici un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous,

Bleach : ne m'appartient pas... c'est Tite Kubo le génial auteur ^^

°0°0°0°

Ichigo décida d'enfiler son gigaï. Il avait l'esprit beaucoup plus clair après s'être laissé aller à pleurer la nuit dernière. Il décida de prendre ses affaires que les autres vizards avaient placées devant le lit. Ils lui avaient laissés un passeport, un portefeuille remplit de papiers et d'une carte de crédit avec un faux nom dessus. Il avait également là les clefs d'une voiture. Ichigo prit alors une boite de teinture pour cheveux et entreprit de changer sa couleur naturelle orangée en un noir corbeau. Il plaça ensuite des lentilles de contact de couleurs vertes sur ses pupilles ambres et de fausses lunettes sur son nez.

Ichigo relut la lette qui lui avait été laissée par Lisa :

_Ichigo,_

_Nous t'avons laissé tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Nous pensons que tu t'échapperas de la Soul Society et que ces crétins ne te diront pas que tout est terminé. Saches que nous n'avons plus à intervenir. De toute façon, ce n'est plus notre problème…_

_D'une part, l'ennemi a été mit en déroute. D'autre part, un événement étrange c'est produit. Je ne saurai te l'expliquer correctement, juste que des Oni sont venus éliminés le reste des survivants des Evils souls. Je ne tire aucune conclusion, mais depuis tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, je crois…_

_Tu pourras nous rejoindre tu sais où… Tu n'as plus rien à faire à Karakura !_

_A+ Lisa_

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo sortit à l'extérieur de l'appartement vers le milieu d'après-midi. Il savait, après avoir lu le message de ces autres compagnons, que la porte menant au monde humain avait été fermé lors de la bataille qui l'avait récemment opposé aux Evils souls.

Ichigo passa alors devant une boutique de piercing. Il s'arrêta et entra après une courte réflexion. Il demanda aux tatoueurs de lui percer la langue. Il choisit le même petit anneau que Shinji portait sur le bout de la langue. Il en profita pour se faire percer une oreille et y plaça un saphir discret. Il paya et puis sortit.

L'orangé continua à marcher malgré le fait qu'il ressentait tout près de lui, des reiatsus familiers. Il fit comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, il ne ressemblait plus au Kurosaki qu'ils avaient croisé la veille. Son changement de look était radical et puisqu'il dissimulait de son aura, il ne leur serait pas possible de l'identifier.

Il prit un taxi et se dirigea vers l'aéroport. Il s'assit dans l'avion et soupira lorsque ce dernier quitta le sol japonais. Il partait pour New York. Il ferma les yeux et se remémora ces dernières semaines complètement folles, où il avait eu l'impression de tout perdre.

Ichigo se souvint des dernières paroles de Shinji avant que ce dernier ne s'éteigne. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui l'aimait ? Après quelques déductions, Ichigo avait comprit que son amant parlait de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il avait vu son regard qui se portait à plusieurs reprises sur lui. Il n'était pas idiot et puis, c'était le même regard que le blond posait toujours sur lui. Il soupira… « Crétin… comment peux-tu croire que je puisse m'attacher à une autre personne que toi ? Pour moi… toi et moi, se conjuguera toujours au présent ! Donc n'ait pas peur mon amour, je ne risque pas de t'oublier ».

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était de retour à l'aéroport de Karakura. Une quarantaine d'année étaient passés depuis son départ. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir. Il ne reconnu pas la ville qui s'était agrandit. Ichigo prit un taxi qui l'emmena à l'appartement où lui et Shinji avait passé leur nuit d'amour quelques années plus tôt.

Le quartier était resté tel qu'il était. Il grimpa les étages et ouvrit la porte. Il se souvenait de tout et tout était resté intact. Il traversa la pièce et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il sourit… Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur les meubles de la salle et il vit apparaître devant ses yeux son amant. Il le regardait avec le sourire et lui dit :

_« Tu es lent…_

_C'est pour mieux te croquer mon enfant_

_Je plaisantais tout à l'heure… je ne suis pas le méchant loup ! _

_Moi si…_ » Il se souvint de l'odeur de sa peau et de sa souplesse. De ses muscles longs et fins…de ses cheveux soyeux sous ses doigts. Il soupira.

- Tu me manques tellement, murmura Ichigo.

Il se déplaça et revit la scène comme s'il la vivait encore une fois. Il n'avait rien oublié et surtout pas l'amour qu'il portait à Shinji. Il avait, au cours des quarante années passés, tenu à revoir tous les lieux où ils avaient passé du temps ensemble. C'était le dernier endroit sur lequel il se rendait. Ichigo s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à observer le plafond. Comme toujours, il sentait le poids de sa solitude l'étreindre… Il y a encore quelques temps, il se sentait écrasé par elle, maintenant, il l'aimait. C'était devenu sa compagne, son amante… il l'avait apprivoisé depuis le temps.

Il se leva et prit une douche. Ichigo entoura sa taille d'une serviette et ouvrit son bagage quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il reconnut immédiatement le reiatsu.

- Décidément Byakuya, tu es toujours là pour me souhaiter la bienvenue !

- Kurosaki Ichigo… alors, c'est bien toi ?

Ichigo sortit quelques vêtements de son sac.

- Si tu le permets, je voudrai m'habiller…

Il ne lui avait pas encore fait face. Il essayait encore d'échapper à ses souvenirs, du moins ceux qui ne l'arrangeaient pas, mais l'homme ne bougea pas. Ichigo soupira et enfila un t-shirt moulant et défit sa serviette pour s'installer sur le lit et enfiler son boxer et son pantalon noir. Ichigo prit une serviette et finit de se sécher les cheveux. Le noble l'observait sans rien dire. Finalement, Ichigo lui fit face. Il planta ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Nous avons ordre de surveiller les lieux où tu séjournais autrefois et je dois t'emmener à la Soul Society.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu le sauras une fois là-bas.

Ichigo observa son interlocuteur. Byakuya était vraiment très beau… ce genre de beauté froide qui pouvait vous faire perdre la tête. Il semblait fatigué et tendu. Sa physionomie laissait échapper une grande tristesse. Comme s'il portait un poids sur ses épaules. Le vizard se sentait confus en le regardant. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

L'ancien shinigami remplaçant éclata de rire. Il remonta ses lunettes et s'installa sur le lit.

- Vous me ferez toujours rire… J'arrive à peine et déjà vous essayez de me monopoliser. Tu sais Byakuya… je ne plaisantais pas quand je te disais que je ne voulais plus revenir à la Soul Society.

Le capitaine de la 6ème division le scruta un instant pour finalement lui dire :

- Moi non plus, je ne plaisantais pas le jour de ta mort ! Et le Soutaichô non plus.

Ichigo enfouit une de ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.

- Vas-tu me suivre sans faire d'histoire ?

- Tu ferais quoi, si je refusais de te suivre ?

Un silence de plomb suivit ces paroles. Ichigo finit par soupirer.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Cela ne fait pas quarante ans que tu le fais ? Tu te doutais quand même en revenant ici, que nous viendrions te chercher ?

- Dit Byakuya depuis quand me tutoies-tu ?

Le noble resta silencieux. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il appelait le vizard dans ses rêves qu'il avait finit par l'appeler par son prénom et le tutoyer. Il ne sut quoi lui répondre.

- Laisse tomber ! Je m'en fous… le silence de l'homme était pour lui plus éloquent que s'il lui avait crié.

- Donc, pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ?

Ichigo s'allongea sur le lit et observa le plafond de la chambre.

- J'ai un anniversaire à fêter !

- Un annivers… petit silence. Attends, tu veux dire que tu es revenu ici uniquement parce ce que c'est l'anniversaire de la mort d'Hirako Shinji ?

Ichigo prit appui sur l'un de ses coudes et observa son interlocuteur, un sourire sur le visage.

- Oui… je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes toi-même.

- Je ne me souviens plus de la date … mais je sais que c'est à cette époque là de l'année que tu as quitté la ville.

- Humm… c'est vrai.

- Tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page ?

- Pourquoi… tu as tourné la page avec la sœur de Rukia ?

Byakuya accusa le coup.

- Oui… je ne l'oublie pas pour autant. C'est la première femme que j'ai aimé. Mais… la vie continue sans elle. Et puis… On finit par tomber amoureux d'une autre personne.

- Cette personne n'a pas l'air de te rendre heureux, vu ta tête !

- Là, ce sont mes affaires.

- Tu as raison… ce sont tes affaires. Alors, imprime de t'occuper des tiennes et non des miennes. Tu peux partir maintenant. Par contre, je te demande de ne pas divulguer l'adresse de mon appartement.

- D'autres sont au courant.

- Non je ne pense pas, capitaine Kuchiki !

- Mais…

Ichigo s'était levé et se pencha sur le beau capitaine.

- Non, je ne pense pas que tu aies dévoilé ma cachette.

- Ton père t'attend, Kurosaki. N'oublie pas que tu as une famille encore en vie…

Le vizard se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Il observa son interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes et dit finalement :

- Il est à la Soul Society ?

- Il a repris son poste…

- Ah… Ichigo était pensif

- Mes sœurs ?

- Elles sont toujours en vie…

- …

- Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup.

Ichigo grimaça.

- C'est sur que mon père va m'achever ! Je suis par contre étonné qu'il soit retourné à la Soul Society, murmura t'il.

- Nous avions besoin de lui et Ukitake est venu exprès lui parler. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien.

- Je suppose…

- Je te laisse, mais sache que je vais bientôt revenir.

L'homme resta planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Si tu n'as que cela à faire…

Le capitaine Kuchiki laissa l'ancien shinigami remplaçant aux cheveux noirs à ses réflexions et quitta la pièce. Quand il ferma la porte, il s'appuya dessus quelques secondes. Un sentiment de joie avait enfin percé dans son cœur si froid. Pouvoir à nouveau lui parler… il ne pensait plus pouvoir le faire un jour !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se mélangea à la ville et à ses habitants. Après quelques jours, il finit par trouver le reiatsu de sa sœur Karin. Il était plus développé que celui de Yusu. Il sonna à la porte et une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qui ressemblait à sa sœur lui ouvrit.

- Oui ?

- Karin est-elle ici ?

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Dites- lui que c'est Ichigo.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, ce qui le fit sourire, et il vit passer dans son regard une question du genre « qui est ce type ? »

- Attendez… Maman, cria t'elle sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du seuil de la porte… Y'a un type qui veut te parler… un certain « Ichigo » !

Ce dernier entendit très nettement une porte qui se fermait bruyamment et un bruit de pas précipité. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année se présenta à la porte. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon et d'une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient également blanc, mais Ichigo reconnu parfaitement sa petite sœur. Cette dernière regardait cet homme grand et athlétique. Il avait les cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes derrière lesquelles elle voyait des yeux verts, mais elle reconnu tout de suite le reiatsu inimitable de son frère.

- Ichigo !!! Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Elle se précipita vers lui et lui… balança son poing à la figure !

- Ichigo, cria t'elle. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ces quarante dernières années ? Tu n'es pas fichu de donner de tes nouvelles ? On s'est inquiété pour toi, espèce d'andouille !

Le vizard s'était redressé. Elle avait une bonne droite pour son âge ! Il lui sourit en tirant la langue. Karin regardait surprise le piercing qu'il portait.

- Depuis quand as-tu percé ta langue ?

- Quarante ans, lui répondit-il en se frottant la joue.

Elle se jeta sur lui et laissa couler ses larmes…

- Tu peux être vraiment con… mais tu m'as tellement manqué !

Ichigo referma ses bras sur elle et leva les yeux pour regarder l'attroupement qui s'était formé. Un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Karin, et deux jeunes hommes se tenaient à la porte et regardait goguenard la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Karin se détacha de son frère et se tourna vers sa famille.

- Je vous présente mon grand frère, Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Euh… il n'est pas un peu jeune ? marmonna l'un des jeunes hommes.

- Entre Ichigo !

Tous laissèrent passer le jeune homme ainsi que la vieille dame. Elle l'entraîna dans le salon et fit face aux membres présents de sa famille.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a quelques années, Ichigo est mort. Ce qu'il porte sur lui est un gigaï, c'est pourquoi vous pouvez le « voir ». Sinon, je pense que seule moi et Kyoyuki pourrions le voir ! Je vous rappelle qu'il est un shinigami tout comme mon père.

- Euh… je préfère vizard !

- Arrête de dire des conneries… Tu es un shinigami. Ton hollow… non, il n'existe pas !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et observa sa sœur.

- A quoi cela te sert-il de le nier ? Tu sais pourquoi je porte des lentilles au moins ?

- Ichigo… s'il te plaît !

- Au fait, où habite Yusu ? je voudrai aussi lui rendre visite.

- Tu n'auras pas besoin. Elle doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Je fête aujourd'hui l'anniversaire d'Ichigo. Elle rougit légèrement et elle indiqua l'un de ses fils. Il avait les cheveux noirs et lui ressemblait de manière frappante même si ses yeux étaient noirs. Voici ma fille Kyoyuki, mon plus jeune fils Ryosuke et mon mari Hikaru.

On sonna alors à la porte et tous sursautèrent.

- Va ouvrir, Ryosuke, murmura Karin.

Ichigo entendit la voix de son père et fronça les sourcils. Il entendit aussi la voix de Yusu et d'autres voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous franchirent la porte du salon et instantanément Isshin et Yusu se figèrent. Même s'il avait changé… c'était lui !

°0°0°0°

_**Petite note :**_

_Actuellement, j'écris la pré-quelle de cette histoire (relation amoureuse Ichi x Shinji) et vu comme mes revieweuses me demandent de faire durer la pré-quelle, je vais devoir modifier 8 ans après la guerre... A force d'ajouter des "détails" dans la relation Shinji x Ichi... Il est évident que je n'avais pas tout prévue !_

_De plus, 8 ans est ma première fic... et je me rends compte que j'aurai vraiment pu développer certains passages important beaucoup plus. Donc, je vais la modifier aussi dans ce sens là ! _

_Pour finir, je vais continuer à publier cette fic normalement... mais, attendez vous à la voir re-sortir sous une deuxième version beaucoup plus développée. La trame de l'histoire sera identique... bien sur ! Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle pour vous. _

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus à très bientôt !_

_Bises et bonne fêtes de fin d'années ^^_


	19. Coincé à la Soul Society

coucou tout le monde !

Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre !

Disclamer : euh... bon, je veux bien l'avouer ! C'est à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture ^^

°0°0°0°

Yusu voulu se précipiter mais Isshin plaça une main devant elle et se déplaça lentement vers son fils pour aller le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir, fils ! Sa voix était calme et douce ce qui mit le vizard en état d'alerte.

Ichigo ne répondit pas. Il avait fixé ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

- Tu sais qu' « ils » t'attendent toujours ?

- Je suis étonné que tu ne me frappes pas !

- Si je le faisais, je te tuerai…, le menaça Isshin.

Le vizard observa les traits durs de son père. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.

- Je ne vais pas gâcher plus longtemps cette fête. Je pars.

- Pour aller où ? J'ai besoin de te parler ! Il est hors de question que tu disparaisses encore une quarantaine d'année !

L'ex-shinigami laissa alors filtrer son reiatsu de manière plus importante.

- Cela te convient-il pour me retrouver ?

- Abandonne ton gigaï… tu retournes avec moi à la Soul Society après ce repas.

- Reste ! s'écrièrent en même temps Karin et Yusu.

Ichigo soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux colorés. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas partir sans blesser mortellement quelqu'un et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en prendre à sa propre famille.

- Très bien, je reste, dit Ichigo à l'intention de son père. Je t'accompagnerai à la Soul Society sans faire d'histoire.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Le soir était tombé et Isshin abandonna son gigaï après avoir embrassé les membres de sa famille. Il se tourna vers son fils…

- Laisse ton gigaï ici. Karin va s'en occuper !

Ichigo salua calmement les membres de sa famille qui étaient présents. Ils étaient tous graves. Ichigo sortit alors son ancien badge de shinigami remplaçant de ses poches et le plaça sur sa poitrine. Son âme fut expulsée de son corps et il redevint le Ichigo aux cheveux orange en épis et aux yeux dorés. On aurait dit que de la lave coulait dans son regard. Les membres de la famille pouvant l'apercevoir dans sa tenue de shinigami écarquillèrent leurs yeux. Son zanpakuto était aussi grand que lui !

Isshin sortit son zanpakuto de son fourreau et créa un dangaï. Il salua ses filles et s'engouffra à l'intérieur du tunnel suivit par son fils.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo scrutait le visage d'Ukitake. Ce dernier était ravi de le revoir. Il s'était déplacé jusqu'à lui et avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens. Il avait été surpris par la couleur de ses yeux qui n'étaient plus ambre mais mordoré… On avait l'impression que de la lave bouillait à l'intérieur de ses prunelles. Le soutaichô ne sentait plus la colère suinter de l'orangé et cette pression spirituelle écrasante comme lors de sa dernière visite.

Le vizard voyait bien que son interlocuteur le sondait. Isshin s'était placé juste derrière son fils pour parer à toute tentative de fuite. Une de ses mains était posée sur la garde de son zanpakuto. Car même s'il ne l'avait pas croisé ces dernières années, il connaissait assez bien ce dernier pour le savoir capable de tout.

Ichigo soupira.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Ichigo ma proposition tient toujours… Rejoins nos rangs. Je ne peux pas te proposer un poste de taichô pour l'instant car entre temps tous les postes ont été comblés. Accepterais-tu un poste de fukutaichô ? Cela te permettrait de te familiariser avec le système de la Soul Society.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, déclara son père.

L'orangé tourna la tête vers son père et il comprit que ce dernier ne le laisserait plus mener une vie « paisible » sur Terre.

- Qu'y a-t-il de si important pour que je reste « ici ». Ma vie me convient sur Terre.

- Pour t'y morfondre ? déclara la voix dure de son père.

- Messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! Nous devons nous exprimer clairement. Kurosaki-kun, vous devez savoir qu'en tant qu'âme vous ne pouvez plus rester dans le monde des humains. Il est de votre devoir d'intégré la Soul Society, finit doucement Ukitake.

- Essaye au moins… tu feras quelques choses de productifs. Nous aurons la chance, tes sœurs et moi-même de te voir plus souvent. Comment crois-tu que nous avons vécu toutes ces dernières années. Sais-tu le choc que tu as provoqué tout à l'heure à toute la famille ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo passaient maintenant du visage d'Ukitake à celui d'Isshin. Le vizard se souvint alors d'un souvenir enfouit profondément en lui. Il était tout petit et il était assit sur le bord du canal, là où sa mère avait trouvé la mort. Ses sœurs et son père étaient venus le rejoindre et ils lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul. Le silence devint pesant dans la pièce. Isshin voyait différentes émotions traverser le regard de son fils. Il considérait réellement la question cette fois-ci.

Finalement, Ichigo déclara :

- Je veux bien essayer… Pour ma famille ! Le reste, je m'en moque.

- Ichigo, s'écria son père. Ne dit pas des choses pareilles !

Il l'avait attrapé par les épaules et le secoua. Ukitake lui fit lâcher la prise.

- Je suis heureux, Kurosaki fukutaichô, que vous acceptiez notre demande. Je n'espérais presque plus.

- Puis-je connaître le nom du taichô que je vais servir ?

La 6ème division. Kuchiki taichô a perdu son vice-capitaine. Je vais l'en informer.

Ukitake appela son propre vice-capitaine et lui ordonna d'envoyer un papillon de l'enfer au noble.

« Bien tombé » se dit intérieurement le nouveau vice-capitaine.

- Je vais te faire faire le tour du Seireitei, fils. Je t'expliquerais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Je suis heureux que tu te décides à rejoindre nos rangs.

- Disons, que je suis un peu obligé, non ?

- Ne fais pas cette tête !

Ils entendirent bientôt un léger coup frappé à la porte de la 1ère division. On fit entrer le capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya. Ce dernier salua le soutaichô et se tourna vers Kurosaki qui le regardait, tout aussi impassible que lui.

- Ne vous avais-je pas dit que nous nous retrouverions prochainement ?

- Ne prends pas cela comme une victoire, Byakuya !

- Taichô !

- Pardon ?

- Maintenant c'est Taichô pour vous Kurosaki…

- Va te faire voir ! Je suis ici **contre** mon grès ! Si j'ai accepté d'être ton fukutaichô cela ne veut pas dire que je me plierai à vos règles débiles. Elles ne me concernent pas.

Ichigo reçu alors un coup sur la tête !

- Aille… t'es débile ou quoi, père inconscient ! S'énerva le roux.

- Tu respecteras les règles comme tout le monde ici.

- Je ne suis pas de ce monde là, grinça Ichigo entre ses dents

- Tu es de quel monde alors ?

- Je suis un vizard !

- Des hors la loi !

- Cela me convient parfaitement…

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant comme deux chiens de faïence.

- S'il vous plaît… envisageons les choses sous un angle nouveau. Ichigo va s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Et les choses viendront naturellement, n'est ce pas ?

- Si tu le dis, Ukitake, marmonna Ichigo.

Son père le regarda légèrement de travers.

- Viens ! Je vais te montrer tes quartiers, dit soudainement Isshin à son fils.

- Non… merci beaucoup Isshin. C'est à moi de lui montrer ses nouveaux quartiers. Pour le reste, je vous laisserai lui faire visiter. Suivez- moi, Kurosaki…

Ichigo emboîta le pas au capitaine Kuchiki. Il avait envie d'aller dans ses quartiers et il fallait qu'il retourne sur terre pour que ses affaires soient en sécurité.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de la 6ème division, tous furent surpris de voir leur capitaine suivi par l'homme aux cheveux orange. Bientôt un murmure emplit la 6ème division. Le noble organisa immédiatement une réunion dans la cour centrale de la division qu'il gérait. Ichigo se tenait à côté de lui, scrutant les hommes qui leur faisaient face.

- Messieurs, je vous ai réuni pour vous présenter le nouveau fukutaichô de la 6ème division. Je vous présente Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Quoi ! firent plusieurs voix.

La stupéfaction se lisait sur leurs visages. Tellement de rumeur circulaient sur lui et il était là en chair et en os ! Et pourtant, il était impossible de se tromper, le zanpakuto immense, les cheveux oranges… il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui ! Pourtant, d'après la légende son reiatsu était incroyable et là, ils le sentaient à peine.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, s'éleva une voix.

Le capitaine Kuchiki haussa un sourcil.

- Oui capitaine. Pourquoi devons nous lui faire confiance ? Nous ne connaissons rien de sa force. Bien sur, il y a la légende mais nous n'étions pas là…

Byakuya allait répliquer mais Ichigo posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- Laisse, Byakuya. Oï le fort en gueule vient ici… C'est quoi ton nom ?

- Ren Oekemeda.

- Très bien Ren… sort ton zanpakuto et essaye de me blesser ! Je ne ferai rien pour me défendre. Je veux dire que je ne sortirai pas mon zanpakuto.

Un murmure s'éleva dans l'assistance. En effet, Oekemeda était le fukutaichô pressentit pour la 6ème division, alors le voir s'attaquer à Ichigo Kurosaki était intéressant.

- Kurosaki... fit la voix du Taichô.

- T'inquiète, Byakuya, je ne vais pas l'abîmer…

- Messieurs, veuillez tous reculer à bonne distance, fit le noble.

Tous se reculèrent et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au centre de la cour. Oekemeda était trop content de mettre une raclée au prétentieux devant lui. Il sortit son zanpakuto. Ainsi il pouvait se défendre sans ? N'importe quoi… Il observa son adversaire qui ne faisait que l'observer de ses yeux couleurs or. Il se moquait surement de lui et il attaqua donc en partant sur un shunpo. Il s'effondra sur le sol. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui était arrivé et les autres spectateurs non plus.

Finalement le capitaine Kuchiki déclara :

- J'ai moi-même été battu par Kurosaki. Alors, si vous voulez tenter votre chance… veuillez être prêt !

Sur ces paroles, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre à présent ! Byakuya montra les locaux de la 6ème division et lui montra sa chambre. Simple et fonctionnel, ce qui convenait à Ichigo.

- Vous me rejoindrez demain à 8 h 30 dans mon bureau. Je vous montrerai ce que l'on demande exactement à un fukutaichô. Il est tard maintenant…

Ichigo regarda la porte se fermer lentement. Il retira son zanpakuto et il fit le tour de la pièce. Il aperçut alors une porte qui donnait sur sa salle de bain. Au moins, il avait la sienne. Puis, il s'étira et songea … « Fontaine, je ne boirai jamais de ton eau ! » A croire, qu'il se ferait toujours prendre songea tristement Ichigo.

Il quitta sa chambre pour se réfugier sur le toit de cette dernière. Il s'allongea sur les tuiles et observa la lune.

_-_ _- 'tain Ichigo… tu sais quelle l'heure il est là ? murmura le vizard._

_-_ _Non, je ne sais pas où tu vis actuellement… et même s'il est en plein jour… tu serais capable de piquer un roupillon._

_La voix de Shinji devint plus assurée. _

_-_ _Tu aimerais bien le savoir hein…_

_-_ _Tu me manques, c'est normal._

_-_ _Mdr, tu deviens sentimental maintenant._

_-_ _A qui la faute ?_

_-_ _Humm, en ce moment on a débarqué à New York… Pour une fois, on a des chambres décentes. Tu fais quoi là ?_

- _Je fume une clope sur le toit de la clinique de mon paternel._

Ichigo se mit inconsciemment à chercher ses cigarettes dans son shihakushou. Il fit une grimace… Y'en a pas ici. « Fais chier ! ». Il commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il se redressa et se déplaça grâce au shunpo à travers le Seireitei. Il avait besoin de se défouler. Il retourna à sa chambre et repris Zangetsu. Il trouverait surement quelqu'un d'autre qui avait besoin de se défouler. Il se dirigea vers la 11ème division et se posa devant Zaraki Kenpachi.

- Ca te dirait un entraînement nocturne, Zaraki ?

- Ichi tu es revenu ! s'écria la gamine aux cheveux roses.

- Maintenant ? demanda Kenpachi. Un sourire cruel apparu sur son visage répondant à celui d'Ichigo… Après tout en s'en fou !

- On va l'extérieur du Seireitei. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire convoquer par le soutaichô le premier jour !

- Ok… suis-moi !

Les deux combattants sortirent du Seireitei et se retrouvèrent dans un endroit désert.

- Ca te convient Ichigo ?

- Parfait et il retira Zangetsu de son dos.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, la même envie d'abattre l'autre sur le visage. Et le combat commença… Ce qui eu pour répercussion d'alerter tout le Seireitei tellement le choc de leur reiatsu était violent !

Les deux hommes étaient sanguinolents le lendemain matin au lever du soleil. Ichigo avait réussi à battre Kenpachi sans utiliser son hollow mais il était à bout de force et en même temps il se sentait si bien. Il n'avait plus pensé pendant un long moment… Il était vidé.

Il se leva péniblement et tendit la main vers Kenpachi.

- Allez, il faut que j'y aille. Mon Taichô va m'attendre.

- C'est du gâchis. Tu ferais mieux de venir dans la mienne de division.

- J'aimerai bien !

- J'irai voir Ukitake.

Ils se déplacèrent rapidement. Enfin, autant que leurs blessures respectives le leur permettaient ! Ils firent une halte à la 4ème division. Personne ne pipa mot en voyant les deux combattants. Ils étaient tout simplement effrayant !

Ichigo se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et prit une douche. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps meurtrit lui faisait finalement prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de traverser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Quand il arriva dans la cour de la 6ème division, il vit tous les regards posés sur lui. Tous les hommes semblaient terrifiés par leur nouveau vice-capitaine. Ichigo entendit derrière lui une voix familière.

- Oï la fraise, tu t'es déjà battu avec Kenpachi ?

- Ta gueule ! T'entendre dès le matin… c'est pas ce que j'attendais de mieux. Ma journée est fichue.

- Quoi ?! s'énerva l'autre.

Et ils s'empoignèrent par le revers de leur kimono. Tous les hommes de la 6ème présent étaient mortifiés. Un capitaine allait se battre avec un vice-capitaine et ils savaient déjà que le « fameux » capitaine en question s'était prit une tôle mémorable. Ils considéraient le capitaine de la 3ème comme un fou furieux. Déjà quand il était leur vice-capitaine… Soudain, une voix calme interrompit l'échange musclé :

- Kurosaki Ichigo, j'aurai besoin de vous parler s'il vous plaît ! Veuillez me suivre.

- T'as faute crétin ! Je te l'avais dit que tu me gâcherais ma journée.

- Bonne chance, lui dit Renji.

Ichigo attendit que le noble lui adresse la parole. Finalement, celui-ci lui dit :

- Vous avez combattu Zaraki Kenpachi cette nuit ?

- Oui… j'arrivais pas à dormir !

- Et c'est en provoquant un capitaine que cela va s'arranger à votre avis ?

- Non, mais ça défoule !

- Vous avez gagné ?

Ichigo ne répondit pas et le regarda, insondable.

- Lui avez-vous demandé de rejoindre la 11ème division ?

_°0°0°0°_

_Review ?_


	20. Rancoeur

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je vous souhaite une excellente année 2009 pour commencer !

Voici un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après, bonne lecture... (euh, je préviens... beaucoup de gros mots ! oups...)

Merci à ma Bêta d'avoir corrigé pendant ces vacances !

Disclamer : Bah, même en 2009... Bleach appartient au Génialissime Tite kubo !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était face à son Taichô et le regardait maintenant d'un regard aussi expressif que celui-ci. Ce dernier était déconcerté. Il avait tellement l'habitude des expressions de Renji ou même d'Ichigo alors le voir comme cela le déstabilisait complètement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Demander la 11ème division.

- Pour éviter l'ennui, je suppose !

- Vous aurez du travail ici... tout autant que dans une autre division. Même plus que chez Kenpachi. Chez lui vous serez quoi ? 3ème ou 4ème siège ? Vous avez la possibilité de devenir capitaine de votre propre division en passant au stade fukutaichô.

- Sauf si je supprime quelqu'un ? Non ?

Byakuya observa le visage impassible de l'orangé. Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver intérieurement.

- Quand allez-vous tourner la page ?

Ichigo haussa un sourcil en entendant la pointe d'énervement dans la voix du Kuchiki.

- De quoi me parlez-vous ? demanda Ichigo, surprit.

- Et le fait que vous renonciez à vivre et à tenter de passer à autre chose ?

- Vous croyiez que c'est à cause d'Hirako que...

- Ce n'est pas cela ?

Ichigo éclata de rire. Le capitaine de la 6ème division se demandait si c'était de bonne augure ou pas... Finalement non se dit-il en voyant le regard mordoré se poser sur lui avec insistance.

- Excusez-moi... c'était trop drôle !

- Qu'est ce qui est drôle ?

- Vos objectifs ne sont pas les miens, Taichô ! fit la voix moqueuse du shinigami remplaçant.

Byakuya ne comprenait plus rien.

- Kurosaki... aidez-moi à vous comprendre, fit-il doucement. Il s'assit sur son siège et contempla l'homme debout devant lui.

- Tss...

- Comment voulez-vous que nous puissions travailler ensemble si vous n'y mettez pas du votre ! Vous êtes au Goteï 13, vous avez accepté de...

- Non, mon père m'a obligé. Nuance.

- Comme s'il pouvait !

- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon père ni mes sœurs, Taichô. J'ai perdu assez de gens.

- Vous me donnez du Taichô maintenant ?

- Haï Taichô !

- A quoi jouez-vous ?

- A rien. Je me conforme aux règles tel qu'il m'a été recommandé de le faire par Ukitake Soutaichô et par le Taichô de la 10ème division.

- Assez ! Ichigo Kurosaki... veuillez-vous comporter normalement. La voix de Byakuya grinçait légèrement.

- Je me comporte comme un shinigami "normal", Taichô !

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter et que Kurosaki s'enfermait dans un rôle et qu'il était impossible pour lui de briser son masque… Byakuya finit en substance.

- Puisque vous souhaitez adhérer aux règles du Seireitei, évitez à l'avenir de vous battre avec Zaraki Kenpachi et de vous chamailler avec Renji Abaraï.

- Haï Taichô !

- Disposez... Non, je vais vous rejoindre dans votre bureau dans un instant. Je vais vous montrer en quoi consiste votre travail, soupira le noble.

Ichigo rejoignit l'ancienne place de Renji et vit tout un tas de document sur le bureau. Il commença à les lire et comprit très bien à quoi ils servaient. Il déplia ses bras et fit craquer les articulations de ses mains et prépara son matériel de bureau. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école pour pouvoir faire le job.

Ichigo entreprit alors de remplir les papiers. Il se souvint que Shinji lui avait une fois vaguement expliqué le travail de fukutaichô. Shinji préférait la vie chez les humains car ils étaient moins contraignants. Par contre, un travail lui occuperait l'esprit.

Quand Byakuya le rejoignit, Ichigo était déjà en plein rangement ! Il triait consciencieusement ses papiers. Il semblait à son aise assit au centre du bureau, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé... Il se souvenait d'Abarai qui avait eu beaucoup de mal avec les papiers. Il prit quand même la peine de lui expliquer les rudiments du travail du fukutaichô. Il lui dit où envoyer les documents, les dossiers à vérifier et à faire signer etc. Ichigo prit des notes.

Byakuya se mit à réfléchir et, comme Ichigo le poussait à parler, le sujet entraînement entra en ligne de compte. Le vizard fit la grimace.

- Je ne peux pas leur donner un entraînement, je vais les tuer !

- Peut-être y aurait-il un moyen.

- Est-ce urgent pour aujourd'hui ?

- Non...

- Et bien, je réfléchirais à la chose ! Est-ce tout ?

- Pour l'instant oui...

- Très bien ! Au travail, murmura Ichigo.

Il tourna le dos au capitaine et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Byakuya l'observa un peu et se sentit soudain de trop. Il retourna donc à son bureau.

Ichigo se sentait soulagé, il était enfin seul ! Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, s'occuper des papiers n'était pas désagréable. En fait, cela occupait son esprit. Avant la fin de matinée, il avait réussi à décoder tous les rouages principaux de la 6ème division. Il avait divisé son travail en urgence et avait commencé certains dossiers. Il sourit en pensant qu'il avait bien fait d'avoir des notions comptables... Finalement, ça l'amusait.

Vers midi, il vit Byakuya sortir de son bureau et lever un sourcil en voyant Ichigo toujours en train de travailler.

- Ichigo, vous pouvez aller déjeuner dans la salle commune. Tous les shinigamis de la 6ème division attendent de vous voir !

- Génial ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de manger ?

- Je suis obligé ?

- C'est un ordre !

- Je viens...

Ichigo se leva lourdement. Il suivit son Taichô, ennuyé. Il entra dans la grande salle commune et vit que tous les shinigamis présent le regardaient avec insistance. Mais cela lui passa au-dessus de la tête. Il s'installa à côté du capitaine et observa les rangées de table. Il soupira une énième fois. Il préférait les repas comme il les prenait avec les vizards : informels et quand ils en avaient envie. Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas ce côté pompeux !

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre et tout et n'importe quoi semblait circuler sur lui. Il sentait que Byakuya s'inquiétait, mais lui s'en moquait ! Ce n'était pas son problème. Plus vite on se lasserait de lui, plus vite il retournerait dans le monde des humains. Il voulait retourner auprès des vizards. Avec eux, il n'avait pas se sentiment d'ennui profond comme ici !

Finalement, avant la fin du repas il se leva et quitta la pièce. Tous furent choqués car on ne quittait pas avant le Taichô, mais comme ce dernier ne disait rien… Ils étaient tous déconcertés par ce fukutaichô légendaire. Il était celui qui avait sauvé la Soul Society si souvent, qui avait supprimé Aïzen, qui était plus fort que n'importe quel capitaine, voir même que le Soutaichô et qui était, selon la rumeur, un vizard. Son indifférence à son environnement suscitait également beaucoup de rumeur.

Ichigo avait grimpé sur les toits de sa division. Il s'était trouvé une place au soleil et digérait. Il y fut bientôt rejoint par Ikakku et Yumichika !

- Alors, t'as mis une raclée au capitaine ce matin ?

- Ouais !

- Il est partit demandé au Soutaichô pour te rapatrier chez nous, mais on vient d'apprendre que c'était non !

- Génial ! Coincé dans la 6ème !

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être heureux Ichigo. Dit lentement Ikkaku.

- Tu le serais à ma place Ikakku ? On te vire comme un mal propre quand la guerre est finit, on te rappelle lorsque les Evils souls font leur apparition ! J'ai perdu mon compagnon dans la bataille, on m'a ramené de force à la Soul Society alors que j'ai une "vie" dans le monde des humains et pour couronner le tout, on me fourgue dans une division dont je n'ai rien à foutre et dans un grade dont j'ai encore moins rien à foutre, ragea Ichigo. Ils n'en ont rien à foutre quand j'ai eu de gros problème avec mon Hollow. Ils ont laissé le bébé aux Vizards. Je suis un vizard, je veux retourner auprès des miens ! s'énerva Ichigo. Son reiatsu fluctua dangereusement.

- Ouais ! Vu comme ça... ça me ferait chier aussi !

- T'as vu !

- La mort de Shinji Hirako à l'air de te toucher encore beaucoup, Ichigo, déclara Yumichika.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et ses yeux or et noirs se plantèrent dans ceux du brun. Ce dernier sursauta en croisant son regard.

- Voilà pourquoi, je veux retourner auprès des miens, murmura l'orangé.

- Mais c'est ta famille les shinigamis, objecta Ikakku pas du tout impressionné.

- Une famille ? Je n'ai plus de famille.

Ichigo se leva et épousseta son hakama. Il fit un geste d'au revoir à ses amis et sauta dans les couloirs extérieurs de la 6ème division. Il passa devant la cour d'entraînement et vit que certains shinigamis se battaient de manière non "disciplinaire". Il se rapprocha et écouta la dispute. Finalement, il toussota car ils allaient s'étriper. Les shinigamis en question sursautèrent et allaient agresser le "malheureux" qui les interrompaient, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'il s'agissait de leur fukutaichô et qu'il arborait des yeux noir et or, et un sourire que Shiro n'aurait pas renier !

- Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Non... non Fukutaichô. On retourne vite à nos postes !

- Très bien... Que je vous voie encore vous quereller de la sorte et je m'occupe de vous !

Ichigo se retourna et croisa le regard de Byakuya qui eut l'air à peine surprit (en fait, si à l'intérieur).

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de régler cela comme ça !

- Désolé Taichô ! Je retourne à mon poste !

Et Ichigo retourna à son bureau en laissant son capitaine planté au milieu du couloir !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Une semaine plus tard, Ichigo avait parfaitement intégré son travail et se révélait une véritable secrétaire née! Byakuya n'avait rien à redire... À côté de lui, Renji semblait gauche. Mais quelque part son énergie et sa volubilité lui manquait. Limite, ses bourdes lui donnaient du plaisir. Ichigo était efficace, mais lointain et inaccessible. Tous les hommes de la division le craignaient et, en plus, le vizard ne s'entraînait qu'avec la 11ème division. Enfin, avec Zaraki Kenpachi pour être précis. Un vent de révolte soufflait sur la 6ème division. Byakuya sentait qu'il fallait qu'il règle cela rapidement. Il avait peur que la situation ne dégénère.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo apparut.

- Les hommes sont prêts, Taichô !

- Allons-y alors...

- Bien !

L'escouade de la 6ème division emprunta un garganta et entra dans le Hueco Mondo. Ils avaient reçu un rapport sur des activités louches dans ce monde. Ichigo se déplaçait rapidement. Il était à la hauteur de Byakuya et ce dernier sentait l'excitation d'Ichigo percer dans le reiatsu de l'homme à côté de lui. Il glissa un œil de côté et vit que ce dernier semblait impassible. Il allait devoir le surveiller.

Ils pénétrèrent plus avant dans le Hueco Mondo. Quelques arrancars et quelques anciens espadas y vivaient encore, mais ils restaient dans leur monde sans jamais aller dans celui des humains. Ils vivaient en vase clos. Ichigo respira l'air si particulier du lieu. Soudain, les shinigamis sentirent arriver vers eux à grande vitesse une énergie gigantesque. Celle-ci fonça droit sur leur fukutaichô qui se retrouva entraîné plus loin. Vu l'impact, tous crurent que l'orangé était mort ! Mais bientôt, ils entendirent des exclamations de joies. Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous et virent leur fukutaichô dans les bras de l'espada n°6 Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Apparemment les deux hommes s'appréciaient beaucoup ! Ils n'avaient jamais vu une telle expression sur le visage du vizard... de la joie !

- Putain, Shinigami... t'en a mis du temps à me rendre visite !

- Je traînais dans le coin, je me suis dit que je pouvais te rendre visite pour te coller une nouvelle raclée.

- Rêve pas ! Je me suis drôlement améliorer dans le but d'une nouvelle rencontre !

- Tu crois que j'ai rien fait ces dernières 50 dernières années ?

- Putain que je suis content !

- Je me sens revivre, moi aussi...

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Un shinigami dire cela à un espada ? Ils entendirent un léger toussotement. Tous tournèrent la tête, même Ichigo et Jaggerjack.

- Nous avons une mission, ne l'oubliez pas !

- Merde ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Ne me dit pas que tu travailles pour ce coincé du cul ?

- Si !

Tous les shinigamis grondèrent. Byakuya, lui, ne pouvait rien faire.

- Reste au Hueco Mundo Ichigo... reste avec nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec ces cons de shinigamis !

- Je vais très certainement l'envisager!

Grimmjow passa un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo Kurosaki... notre mission ! dit Byakuya. Une légère pointe d'impatience perçait dans sa voix.

- Oui... Oui ! Deux minutes Grimmjow !

Ichigo revint parmi les shinigamis et reprit son air profondément ennuyé et donna les dernières instructions. Un des shinigami ne put s'empêcher une remarque :

- Mais qui va s'occuper de la zone sud ? Elle est gigantesque et...

- Moi et Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fit Ichigo. Oï le sexta, t'es prêt ? demanda Ichigo, tout sourire.

- Quand tu veux !

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô qui vous a...

- À plus, Taichô !

Ichigo était déjà partit comme l'éclair accompagné par l'arrancar bleuté ! Byakuya bouillait. Rien ne le montrait dans son expression, mais Kurosaki Ichigo avait poussé le noble dans les derniers retranchements de ce qu'il pouvait accepter de lui !

Il donna l'ordre à tous les shinigamis de s'éparpiller et il entreprit lui-même ses recherches dans sa zone avec son 4ème siège, puisqu'Ichigo était partit avec l'espada. Le vizard allait savoir comment il s'appelait en rentrant. Il avait réussit à canaliser Renji, ce n'était pas Ichigo qui allait le perturber !

_°0°0°0°_

_Ça vous à plu ?_

_Review ?_


	21. Réveil

Coucou à toutes et tous !

Encore une fois mes meilleurs vœux pour 2009 !

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de 8 ans après. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai presque finit également la pré-quelle. Bon sang, vous viendrez pas vous plaindre... mes commenteuses m'ont demandé de rallonger l'histoire. Donc, beaucoup de chapitres en perspective ! Donc, dans l'histoire sous le Masque, il n'y aura que le couple Ichi X Shinji.

Beta Reader : Ernia

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous ! Je vous embrasse et merci de suivre aussi fidélement mes petites histoires ^^

Disclamer : Non, ce n'est pas à moi... Dommaaagggeeee ! C'est à Tite Kubo-sama !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sentait la présence de Grimmjow à côté de lui. Il eut un léger sourire. L'espada ne disait rien… Pourquoi faire de toute façon ? Il observait du coin de l'œil Kurosaki qui avait beaucoup changé physiquement. Plus grand, plus fort, les traits plus matures, et son reiatsu, qui était déjà incroyable lorsqu'il avait16 ans était devenu encore plus dense. Lorsqu'il avait sentit son parfum lors de son entrée dans le Hueco Mundo, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il s'était précipité pour voir. La joie sauvage qu'il avait ressentit semblait être partagé par le roux.

Il avait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait quand il avait vu les rapports qu'entretenaient Ichigo et le coincé. Comment le vizard pouvait-il être un subordonné ? C'était un mystère… Il était plus fort que n'importe quel capitaine de la Soul Society. Il avait vu son comportement aussi. Il n'avait pas trop l'air heureux d'être avec eux. Il essaierait d'en avoir le cœur net plus tard. Pour l'instant, place au défoulement ! Kurosaki avait tout de suite sentit l'endroit où il y avait un problème.

Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant une espèce de crevasse.

Ichigo s'arrêta et Grimmjow vint se placer derrière lui.

- C'est d'ici qu'ils apparaissent ?

- Ouais !

- Vous arrivez à vous en occuper ?

- La plupart du temps oui… Mais certains sont vraiment balaises. Tu t'es déjà battu contre eux ?

- Oui, il y a quelques années, fit le roux, évasif.

- Comment comptes-tu procéder ?

- Ils sortent, je les butte !

- Ouais ! En fait, tu fonces dans le tas comme d'habitude non ?

Ichigo se tourna vers lui. Son sourire en disait long.

- Ichi, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es qu'un simple subordonné ?

- Tu crois que j'en ai envie ?

- Butte le coincé et prends sa place…

- Je m'en tape de sa place.

La voix d'Ichigo commençait à s'éteindre.

- Le Seireitei, la Soul Society ce n'est pas chez moi.

- C'est où chez toi alors?

- Chez les humains avec les autres vizards !

- Comment t'as atterrit chez les shinigamis alors ?

- Mon père m'a fait chanter…

- T'es encore sentimental ?

- Faut croire !

- J'ai apprit que tu avais un "petit ami". Il ne peut pas t'aider ?

- Mort !

- Ah…

Grimmjow ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet. Il observait en diagonale l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Aucune trace d'émotion sur son visage. Son attention semblait plutôt concentrée sur la fissure noire et rouge devant eux. Il se demanda soudain qui avait bien put être "son" petit ami. Il avait beau regarder, il ne voyait vraiment pas "qui" pouvait s'accorder avec le roux.

- Qui c'était ?

Ichigo tourna la tête et scruta le visage de Grimmjow. Il ne voyait pas de dérision ou de curiosité obscène en lui. C'était simplement une question comme une autre !

- Celui qui t'as mit une raclée quand tu avais perdu ton bras.

- Quoi lui ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce bâtard infâme. Putain, comment il est mort ?

Ichigo commençait à respirer difficilement. Il n'en voulait pas à l'arrancar à côté de lui. Non, c'était à lui-même qu'il en voulait car à chaque fois qu'il y pensait il revoyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux.

- En essayant de me sauver d'une attaque surprise de ces fumiers. Il montra l'ouverture.

- Oh… c'est devenu une vengeance… Grimmjow haussa un sourcil moqueur.

L'orangé observa son ami mais ne dit rien. A quoi bon de toute façon ! Personne ne le comprenait… il n'allait pas demander à un arrancar, surtout à un ancien espada de le comprendre. Il tourna à nouveau son visage vers l'ouverture.

- 'tain ! Tu changes pas avec les années. Tu te morfonds encore parce ce que c'est lui qui y est passé et pas toi ! Justement parce ce que c'est toi qui devait te trouver à cette place à ce moment là. Tu sais Ichigo, il a fait son choix. Même si tu ne l'approuves pas, c'est toi qui es en vie. Et je doute que vu le caractère que ce type avait, où le peu que j'en aie vu… qu'il soit particulièrement heureux de te voir encore te demander… Pourquoi suis-je en vie et pas lui ? S'il t'aimait comme tu as l'air de l'aimer encore, il te couperait la gueule en copeaux !

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, surprit et éclata de rire ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Ichigo n'avait pas rit de cette manière.

- Excuse-moi Grimmjow, mais j'imagine très bien la scène. Et c'est vrai qu'il m'en aurait fait baver ! J'pense qu'il m'aurait fait la peau…

- Qu'est ce que je disais… Alors, arrête d'arborer ta gueule de veuve éplorée et reprend ta vie.

- Si c'était si simple…

- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? Eux ? Ne me fais pas rire.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Aaahhhh ! Tu m'énerves. Si c'était pour te voir comme ça, j'aurais dut te buter tout à l'heure au lieu de te serrer dans mes bras ! Tss… gâchis! Qu..

- Grim', je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter la conversation. Regarde !

Grimmjow tourna son regard vers la faille. Une dizaine d'Evils souls sortirent du trou.

- 'tain, ils viennent en force !

- Seulement une dizaine, fit la voix d'Ichigo. La déception se faisait sentir dans son attitude.

Grimmjow lança un regard surprit vers Ichigo et l'entendit dire :

- Bankaï !

Ichigo réapparut dans sa tenue avec son long manteau noir. Il porta la main à son visage et son masque de hollow apparut ainsi que ses yeux noirs et or. Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit qu'Ichigo décolla comme une flèche.

- Putain, rapide…

Il vit l'orangé lancer un céro, ce qui eut pour effet d'éliminer les deux plus faibles ennemis du groupe. "Il va pas m'en laisser ce con si ça continue". Et Grimmjow sortit son zanpakuto et se lança à la poursuite des Evils souls qui s'éparpillaient.

Grimmjow sentait dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo une envie de meurtre. C'en était étouffant. Il avait tout simplement l'impression d'être en face d'un arrancar. La puissance qu'il dégageait lui faisait penser à celle d'Aïzen… il était même sûrement plus fort que lui. La violence des attaques qu'il percevait à côté de lui, la fureur dont l'homme faisait preuve le laissèrent pensif. Enfin, façon de parler là, car il prit sa forme libérée. Le connard en face de lui était d'un grade au-dessus et sous sa forme normale il lui était impossible de lui porter un coup digne de ce nom.

Ichigo s'arrêta et observa le combat de Grimmjow. L'espada était devenu sacrément dangereux. Ses attaques et le reiatsu qu'il dégageait n'avait plus rien à voir avec leurs batailles ici au Hueco Mundo. Ichigo le voyait jubiler devant la force de son adversaire. Il ne changerait jamais.

Ichigo se retourna et vit brutalement un Evil soul apparaître sur son côté. "Merde ! Encore une fois, j'étais distrait". "_Ichigo, je t'accompagne… sinon tu vas faire encore des conneries_ !" Les paroles de Shinji lui sautaient encore à la figure. Son cœur se déchira à cette pensée et sa fureur monta d'un cran. Il pulvérisa d'un seul coup l'Evil Soul qui avait essayé de le prendre par surprise.

Le reiatsu d'Ichigo devint instable. La montée d'adrénaline et la voix ainsi que le souvenir de Shinji l'avait déstabilisé. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou ! Il gémit et s'écroula sur le sol. Son reiatsu explosa comme une bombe. Les Evils souls qui voulurent sortirent de la faille en furent terrassés. Grimmjow, qui venait de supprimer son adversaire, se retourna sous le coup de la surprise. Il vit Ichigo tomber au sol, écrasé par son propre reiatsu.

- Putain… Il va crever !

Il fit monter son propre reiatsu au maximum et se dirigea vers le vizard qu'il voulait absolument aider. Il se sentait étouffé. Dans le reiatsu d'Ichigo, Grimmjow sentait les blessures intérieures, les souffrances que le shinigami n'avait pu exprimer durant toutes ces années. Il ne le jugeait pas, mais vivre avec un tel fardeau n'aurait pas dut être permit. Il réussit avec le plus grand mal à arriver jusqu'à Ichigo. Il pensait mourir aussi devant la violence de cette énergie spirituelle si dense se déchainer. Il attrapa Ichigo dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas le libérer de son reiatsu en trop. Seul Ichigo pouvait le contrôler. Il observa le visage allongé sous lui.

- Ichigo, enlève ton masque ! Grimmjow avait hurlé pour se faire entendre de l'autre.

Les yeux or et noirs le reconnurent. Ichigo fit un mouvement et retira son masque.

Les yeux d'Ichigo, ses marres ambres ne reflétaient que souffrance intérieure, remords, vide… Ce vide inquiéta l'espada. Ce n'était pas Ichigo ça !

Grimmjow essayait de réfléchir et puis, il eut une idée et la mit en application. Il souleva la tête d'Ichigo et embrassa le vizard. Ce dernier n'eut, sur le coup, aucune réaction et la tempête sembla même s'intensifier. La peau de Grimmjow commençait à s'arracher. Il jura intérieurement et essaya de capter une lueur dans le regard du shinigami. La façon arrancar d'embrasser ne fonctionnait pas. "Je vais essayer comme les humains". Il posa d'abord un baiser tendre sur les lèvres d'Ichigo. Puis, Grimmjow reprit les lèvres du jeune homme et glissa sa langue dans la bouche du vizard. Celui-ci n'eut pas vraiment de réaction pendant un moment, mais soudain Grimmjow sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de son cou et la langue d'Ichigo se mit à chercher la sienne. Le reiatsu du vizard devint tout un coup moins étouffant. Le bleuté prit beaucoup de plaisir à l'échange. Les lèvres étaient douces et sensuelles et le shinigami dégageait une odeur de fraise et de chocolat. Le reiatsu d'Ichigo revint bientôt sous contrôle.

Grimmjow avait remonté le buste du shinigami et tous les deux se regardaient dans les yeux quand soudain, une expression révoltée fit jour sur le visage du roux !

- Grimmjow !! Bâtard ! Tu m'as embrassé !

- Oui… c'était ça, ou tu mourrais. Grimmjow était imperturbable.

- Mais… mais…

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu es toujours aussi prude, Ichi ? fit la voix goguenarde de Grimmjow.

- Je ne suis pas prude, mais tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser. La voix d'Ichigo était révoltée.

- Toujours en train de te plaindre et de pinailler, fit le bleuté en bayant. Il se leva et rangea son sabre et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Putain, je saigne…

Ichigo avait passé ses doigts sur ses lèvres et s'était rendu compte du léger saignement.

- J'étais obligé d'être sous ma forme libérée si je voulais pouvoir me rendre jusqu'à toi et comme j'ai des canines acérées…

- Mais t'aurais pu faire attention… Est ce que je te mords moi ? Ichigo était outré.

- J'aimerais assez ! fit le bleuté, narquois.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer ton sabre.

- Ah oui ? Je suis bien curieux de voir ça…

- Y'a qu'à demander !

Les deux protagonistes se sautèrent à la gorge. Ils étaient tranquillement en train de se coller des gnons quand Byakuya arriva avec le reste des troupes. Ils regardèrent tous perplexe la bataille entre les deux hommes. Ils allaient s'entretuer ! Finalement, Byakuya toussota et attira l'attention des deux combattants.

- Hum… Kurosaki Fukutaichô ! Notre mission est remplie. Veuillez, revenir dans les rangs.

Surpris et ne s'y attendant pas du tout, les deux hommes arrêtèrent de se battre. Grimmjow était couché sous Ichigo. Les deux combattants se tenaient par les revers de leurs vestes.

Le roux se redressa et remit en place son kimono. Grimmjow s'assit et se gratta le sommet du crâne.

- Vous partez ?

- Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Tout le monde a remplit sa mission !

- Tu reviendras, Ichigo ? On en a pas finit… et puis, on peut passer à autre chose puisque on a franchit…

- La ferme ! La prochaine fois qu'on se voit, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Byakuya toussota et ouvrit un garganta.

- Ichi, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, avant la bataille.

Le bleuté s'était remit debout et se tenait non loin du roux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément. Finalement, Ichigo lui sourit du sourire qu'il avait lorsqu'il était adolescent. Grimmjow lui renvoya le même sourire sous forme de grimace.

- Allez, à bientôt, Shinigami !

Grimmjow repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Le vizard, lui, suivit son chef sans broncher ! Une petite flamme s'était à nouveau allumée au fond de son cœur. Un léger sourire l'accompagna jusqu'à son arrivée au Seireitei. Byakuya s'en rendit compte et se demanda ce qu'avait bien put lui dire l'arrancar pour lui avoir redonné vie.

De toute façon, ils allaient devoir parler de son comportement après leur retour à la division et de l'explosion écrasante de son reiatsu que tous avait put ressentir.

_0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Et voilà à demain pour la suite. _

_Je posterai un nouveau chapitre tous les jours (euh, encore 5 ou 6, je sais plus...)_

_+... Une review ?_


	22. Exprès ?

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

Hum... les choses vont se corser entre Ichi et Bya ^^

Bonne lecture à vous !

Disclamer : Je le dit et je le répète... tout appartient à m... euh, non... à Tite Kubo ! (oups, j'ai failli gaffer ! lol). Me regarde pas comme Byakuya... J'ai rien dit !

Byakuya : De justesse !

Ichigo : Étonnant que tu n'es pas encore sortit Senbonzakura.

Byakuya : Il est déjà dispersé...

Jijisub : Quoi ?????

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se tenait debout devant Byakuya Kuchiki. Il écoutait attentivement les remarques de son supérieur.

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô... Qui vous a permit de partir avec cet arrancar pour vous occuper d'un secteur deux fois supérieur à ce qui était prévu au départ ? Où cela se fait-il de changer un plan élaboré avant de partir en mission ? Vous rendez-vous compte que des vies d'hommes sont en jeu ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la montée de reiatsu que vous avez subit ? Je pense qu'il devait y avoir plusieurs Evils souls et pas des moindre en face de vous. Pourquoi votre reiatsu à t'il exploser de telle façon que tout le Hueco Mundo devait être au courant de votre présence dans ses moindre recoins ?

Ichigo scrutait son Taichô et comprenait sa colère. Il avait agit de manière complètement irréfléchie. Le fait de voir Grimmjow lui avait fait se rappeler une époque pendant la guerre qu'il avait considérée comme "heureuse". Il avait également dénigré les hommes avec lesquels il travaillait, mais aussi dont il était le supérieur immédiat. Il s'en serait mit une baffe intérieure. Pourtant, sa rencontre avec l'arrancar l'avait "réveillé". Il voyait bien que, sous son masque d'impassibilité, son Taichô était en colère, qu'il l'avait déçu et qu'il avait brisé sa confiance. Que devait-il faire pour se racheter ?

Ichigo fit alors un dogesa. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et s'inclina devant le capitaine de la 6ème division.

- Je sais que je suis difficilement pardonnable pour mon irresponsabilité, mais acceptez mes excuses, taichô.

Byakuya Kuchiki en resta sans voix ! Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce comportement là !

- Relevez-vous, je ne...

Ichigo se releva. Une expression grave s'était peinte sur son visage.

- Permettez-moi ! Ceci est important et il faut que je vous présente mes excuses en bonne et dut forme sinon, comment me croiriez-vous ? Je ne reproduirais plus ce comportement irresponsable. Je ne suis pas digne d'être fukutaichô et vous le savez. Pourtant, vous continuez à me garder à ce poste ! A l'avenir, j'essaierais d'être à la hauteur du poste qui m'a été confié.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Disons que Grimmjow a eut la bonne idée de me rappeler certaines choses.

Byakuya le fixa quelques secondes et finit par lui dire...

- Vous l'aimez ?

- Ca va pas non ? Euh... pardon ! Absolument pas ! C'est un ami, c'est tout. Même si je dois lui foutre mon pied au cul la prochaine fois que je le vois, cet enfoiré !

- Voulez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de votre mission ?

Ichigo expliqua succinctement l'attente devant la fissure par laquelle les Evils souls entrent dans le Hueco Mundo. Il la plaça rapidement sur la carte qui était encore dépliée sur le bureau du capitaine et lui narra la manière dont ils avaient (lui et Grimmjow) expédié en enfer la dizaine d'Evils souls.

Byakuya était surprit par le changement dans le comportement d'Ichigo. Que lui avait donc dit l'ancien espada ? Il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne l'aimait pas pourtant, mais il avait changé de comportement après l'avoir rencontré. Peut-être avait-il des sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne s'en rendait absolument pas compte ! Il ne voyait que cette explication.

Finalement, Byakuya lui demanda de finir les documents que la 1ère division attendait sur la gestion de la 6ème division. Byakuya s'occupa du rapport concernant leur incursion dans le Hueco Mundo, mais évita certains détails. Enfin, pour l'instant... Si Kurosaki allait réellement changer de comportement, il était inutile de lui faire porter un fardeau supplémentaire. Byakuya pensa aux hommes de sa division. Maintenant, ils avaient perdu toute confiance en leur fukutaichô.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo terminait de retranscrire son rapport pour le remettre à Byakuya. Finalement, il s'étira et soudain, il vit apparaître un groupe d'hommes de la 6ème division, complètements affolés. Ichigo haussa un sourcil et les vit se diriger vers le bureau du capitaine. Il se leva et se dirigea vers eux.

- Inutile, il est chez le Soutaichô !

- Mais...

- Ferme là !

- Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas... ou c'est avec moi que vous aurez de gros problème.

- Euh, fit l'homme le plus petit, la 11ème division est venue envahir notre division. Ils sont dans la cour...

Ichigo était déjà partit. Grâce au shunpo, il se retrouva rapidement dans la cour pour voir quelques hommes de la 11ème division en train de narguer ceux de la 6ème. S'il comprenait bien, c'était parce que le gars le plus fort de tout le Seireitei était le super pote de leur capitaine. Ichigo se plaça derrière eux et toussota.

- Oï Kurosaki Ichigo ! lâcha un téméraire. On est venu vous rendre visite, notre capitaine voudrait refaire un petit combat avec vous. Il s'est entrainé et il est persuadé de vous battre s'coup si !

- D'abord pour toi, c'est Kurosaki fukutaichô et Kenpachi peut aller se faire voir. J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de lui ! De plus, si vous venez encore déranger la 6ème division, je me charge personnellement de vous raccompagner dans la votre, mais je ne vous garantie pas quel sera votre état de santé...

- Mais...

- Vous insistez ?

- Euh... non Fukutaichô !

- Allez les gars, on se casse !

Les hommes de la 11ème disparurent rapidement. Ichigo retourna tranquillement dans son bureau et vit que ses hommes le regardaient, méfiants. Cela le laissait indifférent... De toute façon, pour regagner leur confiance, qu'il n'avait jamais gagnée en y réfléchissant bien, il allait galérer. Mais bon, de toute manière son objectif était de quitter la Soul Society. "Merde! Byakuya" pensa t'il en croisant son supérieur.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous faisiez encore une fois avec la 11ème division ?

- Juste un message à faire passer !

- Alors, allez directement à la 11ème division au lieu de faire venir ces hommes dans notre division.

- Haï Taichô ! fit Ichigo.

Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre. "Normal, fulminait Ichigo, il va dans la même direction que moi, puisque son bureau est dans la même direction que le mien! Pourquoi a t'il fallu qu'il soit là à ce moment là ???"

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô ?

- Haï Taichô !

- Avez-vous réfléchit au sujet des entraînements des hommes de la 6ème division ?

- Vu leur niveau, ce ne sera pas un problème de me battre à main nue contre eux !

- Je vous demande un entraînement avec zanpakuto, Kurosaki... Pas un entraînement contre un arrancar !

- Vous voulez que je vous les envoie à la morgue ?

- Kurosaki ! tonna la voix exaspérée de son Taichô.

- Bon... je vais essayer, marmonna Ichigo, mais ne venez pas vous plaindre après !

- Ce sera un excellent exercice pour vous pour que vous parveniez à vous maîtriser.

- Bien sur, bien sur...

- Kurosaki, c'est un ordre !

- Taichô ! Je peux vous poser une question ?

Byakuya s'arrêta et tourna son visage impassible vers Ichigo.

- Quelle est cette question ?

- Je ne vous comprends pas... Renji était votre Fukutaichô...

- Oui et ?

- Je suis votre nouveau Fukutaichô...

- Et ? demanda impatiemment Byakuya qui croyait être de nouveau avec Renji.

- Pourquoi vous embarrassez-vous de types qui sont plus fait pour l'action que pour la paperasse et qui ont un petit problème pour réfléchir avant d'agir ? Seriez-vous masochiste dans le fond ?

Byakuya tourna un visage stupéfait vers Ichigo. Ce dernier le regardait, une lueur malicieuse au fond de ses prunelles.

- Allez Byakuya... déride toi un peu ! T'es trop coincé ! Ichigo éclata de rire et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Ichigo ? Il observa la porte clause de son fukutaichô quelques minutes, puis se tourna vers son bureau. Un léger sourire était apparu sur ses lèvres. Il préférait le voir comme cela que dépressif. Mais, ce changement brutal... Pourvu qu'il ne fasse pas une rechute!

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo quitta ses quartiers et se dirigea vers ceux de la 10ème division. Il frappa à la porte du bureau où se trouvait son père.

- Entre, fils !

L'orangé ouvrit la porte et vit son père avec Kyoraku et Ukitake.

- Oh, je vous dérange ?

- Non, pas du tout... Je suis surpris de ta visite. Tu m'évites sérieusement depuis que tu es arrivé ici. Je suis très heureux que tu décides enfin à venir me voir !

- Tu veux à boire Ichigo ? proposa Kyoraku.

- Avec plaisir !

Son père sortit de son tiroir une quatrième coupe de saké et Shunsui lui versa une tasse avant de réapprovisionner les autres tasses.

- Tu avais quelque chose à me demander ?

- Non, pas spécialement... En fait, si !

- Ah... et qu'est ce dont !

- Tu retournes dans le monde des humains prochainement ?

- Oui, après-demain...

- Tu peux aller me chercher ça ?

Ichigo sortit un papier sur lequel il avait noté sa marque de cigarettes préférées.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de fumer, fils et c'est mauvais pour la santé !

- Ch'suis mort depuis longtemps, je te signale !

- Tu peux pas t'arrêter ?

- Non... j'en aie besoin ! Alors, tu me les apporteras ? Sinon, je fais le mur et je vais me les chercher !

Kyoraku éclata de rire et lui balança une claque dans le dos !

- Bois un coup, ça ira déjà mieux !

Ichigo attrapa sa coupe et la but cul sec sans broncher !

- Wah ! Tu voudrais me donner des leçons ? fit Shunsui.

- Je vais avoir quelque mal à vous rattraper. Vous avez quelques centaines d'années d'avance, Taichô !

- Insolent ! dit le capitaine de la 8e division en éclatant de rire.

Bientôt, Ichigo et Shunsui s'engagèrent dans un concours que, à la stupéfaction d'Isshin et Jyushiro, Ichigo remporta haut la main !

- C'est parce qu'il se fait vieux !

- Tu vas voir imp...tin...ant !!

- Mais oui, mais oui... Taichô. Je vous raccompagne ?

- Je... sais... seul ! Le capitaine était vraiment saoul.

- Impressionnant, murmura Ichigo. Je vous raccompagne ou Nanao va me tuer !

- Elle... gen... le p'tit' Nan...o

- Mais oui, mais oui...

Ichigo attrapa le capitaine Kyoraku par les épaules et s'excusa auprès des autres capitaines. Il raccompagna l'homme dans ses quartiers où il fut froidement accueillit par Nanao. Ichigo se sentit pris en faute.

- Euh... On a fait un petit concours ! Le son de sa voix s'éteignit au fur et à mesure que la colère de Nanao augmentait. Hum... On l'a pas fait exprès... Euh... Je vous le laisse... Nanao-chan ?

- Kurosaki Ichigo ! Je vais m'occuper de mon Taichô, mais demain nous aurons une explication !

- Euh... si vous le voulez Fukutaichô !

Ichigo réussit à s'éclipser et songea que Nanao était vraiment effrayante ! Il se dirigea vers sa division et se sentit soudain prit de vertiges. "Merde ! Moi aussi j'ai forcé sur la dose...". Il s'appuya contre le mur. La terre tanguait soudain dangereusement. Ouh là ! Il était très mal. Il adossa son dos contre le mur et posa également sa tête contre. Il sentit plusieurs reiatsus se déplacer vers lui et entendit vaguement des bruits de pas et des voix étouffées. Ichigo voulut se mettre en alerte, mais l'alcool agissait maintenant sur lui et la terre bougeait comme s'il était en pleine mer !

Soudain, il sentit un coup lui être porté à l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous la force du coup. Un coup lui fut porté à la nuque et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Ichigo ne vit pas les hommes de la 6ème division s'acharner sur son corps. Une voix froide se fit soudain entendre.

- Messieurs, vous vous présenterez demain matin à mon bureau !

Tous se figèrent. Ils se tournèrent pour voir leur capitaine les regarder froidement. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir ! Il se tenait droit comme un I et semblait démesurément grand. Ils se reculèrent, prient de frayeur.

- Inutile de vous cacher. J'ai reconnu vos reiatsus. Si vous ne vous présentez pas demain dans mon bureau, attendez-vous à d'autres sanctions.

- Haï Taichô !

- Disparaissez...

Byakuya ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses hommes, quoiqu'ils n'y aient pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Il se pencha vers l'homme étendu et l'ausculta rapidement. Il le prit dans ses bras et décida de l'amener au manoir Kuchiki. Il n'était plus à ça prêt. Il s'y rendit rapidement grâce au Shunpo et ordonna de préparer une chambre pour le blesser. Les domestiques se précipitèrent et préparèrent de quoi le soigner.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait déshabillé le jeune homme jusqu'à la taille. Il épongea le sang coulant de ses différentes blessures. Rien de grave, surtout quand on songeait au parcours de l'orangé. Le noble se demandait même si cela allait l'affecter. Il admira le corps musclé de son fukutaichô. Il voyait les nombreuses cicatrices causées par tous ses combats. Il devait y en avoir une qu'il lui avait faite... il y a tant d'années de cela maintenant ! Il en caressa une et soudain sa main fut agrippée par une main bronzée.

Il tourna la tête vers Ichigo mais ce dernier dormait. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Il l'entendit murmurer :

- Shinji... j'ai trop bu ! Pas ce soir !

- Dors ! fit Byakuya. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Besoin d'un bisou !

Et Ichigo attira brutalement le noble à lui. Byakuya se sentit serré dans l'étau de deux bras puissants. Il regardait presque avec horreur Ichigo s'approcher de lui. Il sentait une vague odeur de saké de qualité émaner de lui. "Certainement de la cave de Kyoraku !" songea le brun. Il avait pensé qu'un jour il embrasserait peut-être l'orangé... mais pas comme ça ! Byakuya voulut le repousser mais des lèvres douces attrapèrent les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse se dégager.

Le noble fut saisit. Ichigo mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite reprendre tendrement sa bouche. Sa langue passa rapidement l'ouverture et s'insinua à l'intérieur. Le cœur du brun s'accéléra. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les muscles chauds de la poitrine de l'orangé. Il sentit que la prise de son vis à vis se raffermissait et le rapprochait de lui. Son corps était presque moulé à celui de son fukutaichô. Il haletait car Ichigo jouait avec sa langue, la prenant et la repoussant tour à tour avec douceur. Puis, finalement, il sentit la prise se défaire. Ichigo le repoussa, les yeux toujours fermés et les sourcils froncés. Byakuya entendit vaguement un :

- Tout pour ce soir... Demain ! Bonne nuit...

Byakuya se recula tout en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il observa l'homme qui semblait maintenant dormir profondément.

- Bonne nuit... Ichigo !

Le noble quitta la chambre silencieusement. Ichigo, quant à lui, ouvrit ses yeux. Il remonta la couverture sur son corps et murmura...

- Merci... Byakuya !

Ichigo s'endormit profondément. Le brun, lui, eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'orangé. Était-il comme cela avec Shinji Hirako ? Était-il si doux avec lui ?

°0°0°0°0°

Alors... Ça vous à plu ?

Une p'tite Review ?

Quoi non ? Demain, pas de chapitre ! Na...

Ichigo : Age mental de l'auteur : 5 ans... à peine !

Jijisub : Et alors ? Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de faire des caprices !


	23. Ne plus souffrir

Bonjour tout le monde,

Donc comme promis un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui !

Disclamer :

Jijisub : après le coup de senbonzakura... je vous le dit tout net ! Tout est à Tite Kubo... (enfin, j'y arriverai un jour j'en suis persu...)

Byakuya : Pardon ?

Jijisub : Quoi ? J'ai dit mon texte...

Bya : C'est quoi ces pensées perverses ?

Jijisub : Pensées perverses ? Lesquelles ? J'en ai plein moi des pensées perverses...

Bya : "enfin, j'y arriverai un jour, j'en suis persu..."

Jijisub soupçonneuse : Tu arrives à lire dans les pensées maintenant ?

Bya : Non... mais je sais lire !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne incroyable. Il avait trop bu ! Il se redressa lentement et observa la pièce où il se trouvait. Inconnu… Puis, il se souvint… Byakuya Kuchiki ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de l'embrasser ? Ah oui !!! Une façon de le remercier pour son aide. Quoique l'échange avait été plutôt agréable ! Voir même troublant ! Rien à voir avec le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Grimmjow. Au fait… Il pencha son visage et constata, désolé, les nouvelles blessures qui ornaient son corps. Bah ! C'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude après tout. Il se redressa avec précaution. C'était surtout son mal de crâne qui le perturbait.

Il traversa la pièce et fit glisser un shoji. Hum… une salle de bain et quelle salle de bain ! Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ichigo n'avait pas prit de bain. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps dont il disposait, mais il fit couler l'eau pour profiter du confort qu'offrait la maison. Il se déshabilla et garda seulement son sous-vêtement. Il trouva un nécessaire pour se raser et se brosser les dents. Il plongea ensuite dans l'eau chaude bienfaisante. Il se laissa couler quelques minutes pour en ressortir et finalement se laver.

Il se séchait quand il entendit la voix de Byakuya résonner dans la chambre. Ichigo enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Tu me cherchais Byakuya ?

- Kurosa… Sa voix s'éteignit.

Le noble était surpris de voir le jeune homme se balader quasiment nu. Seule une serviette ceignait sa taille.

- Oui ? fit Ichigo d'une voix amusée.

Il s'était appuyé contre le chambranle et observait le noble avec attention. Il voyait bien le trouble qu'il provoquait chez son vis à vis même si, par la même occasion, Ichigo lui tira son chapeau intérieurement. Byakuya faisait toujours preuve d'un self-contrôle incroyable. Shinji lui, lui aurait déjà sauté dessus !

- Oh, je vois que vous êtes de nouveau rétablit ! Je voulais vous dispenser de vous rendre à la division ce matin.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis en forme, quoique j'ai un léger mal de crâne. La prochaine fois, marmonna Ichigo, j'éviterais de faire des paris stupides dans ce genre…

- Quel pari ?

- Euh… Le capitaine de la 8ème division soutenait qu'il arriverait à me mettre ko avant la fin de la soirée !

- Bien, bien… donc après le capitaine de la 11ème division pour les combats, le capitaine de la 8ème pour l'alcool ? A quel capitaine vous attaquerez vous la prochaine fois ? Et dans quel domaine ?

Ichigo eut un fin sourire… Ses yeux s'allumèrent tout à coup.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous Taichô que vous ne le sachiez pas ! Excusez-moi, dit Ichigo en se reprenant, je vais m'habiller et rejoindre mon bureau.

L'orangé laissa son capitaine planté dans la chambre. Il s'habilla rapidement dans la salle de bain et quitta la pièce que Byakuya avait quittée précédemment. Ichigo soupira légèrement en traversant la maison du noble. Il vit quelques domestiques qui s'inclinaient sur son passage. Ichigo était surprit, mais ne releva pas l'étrange comportement.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya était dans son bureau et observait les 6 hommes qui se tenaient devant lui. Il était assez calme extérieurement mais il commençait à s'impatienter !

- Donc, maintenant et pour la dernière fois, puis-je connaître la raison de votre acharnement sur Kurosaki Fukutaichô ?

- Euh… Taichô… on ne l'a pas…

- On chahutait… risqua un téméraire.

- Chahuter ? Fit Kuchiki froidement.

- … c'est que… la voix s'éteignit en rencontrant les yeux de glaces du Noble.

- Savez-vous ce que vous avez fait et surtout à qui vous l'avez fait ? Si ce n'avait pas été lui mais un autre shinigami, il serait mort à l'heure actuelle.

- On s'en fout ! s'écria l'un deux. C'est une pédale et en plus un vizard ! Même s'il est « le » héros du Goteï 13 et qu'il a vaincu Aïzen… C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! Je ne me laisserais pas commander par une tapet… La voix du soldat s'éteignit tout à coup.

L'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya Kuchiki venait de monter tout d'un coup ! La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brutalement et le noble entendit la voix tonitruante d'Ichigo…

- Oï Byakuya ! On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive… Ton reiatsu se fait sentir même en dehors du Goteï ! Oh, bonjour messieurs…

Ces derniers s'étaient effondrés sur le sol sous le poids de la pression spirituelle de leur capitaine. Un sourire amusé vint fleurir sur les lèvres d'Ichigo qui finit par dire à Byakuya :

- Taichô, laissez les, vous allez finir par les tuer !

- Kurosaki Fukutaichô… vous semblez vous porter comme un « charme » aujourd'hui !

- Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

Ichigo avait posé un regard moqueur sur les shinigamis qui s'étaient redressés parce ce que leur taichô avait cessé de concentrer son reiatsu sur eux !

- Je veux que vous présentiez vos excuses à Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Laisse Byakuya… De toute façon, elles ne seront pas sincères. J'ai autre chose pour toi ! Tenez… Ichigo posa la pile de document qu'il tenait dans son bras gauche. Si vous voulez bien signer ceci. C'est le rapport que vous m'aviez demandé hier !

Puis Ichigo se retourna vers les shinigamis collés les uns aux autres.

- Bien sur, je vous attends cet après-midi sur le terrain d'entrainement. Je me demande ce qu'une « pédale » comme moi peut faire face à vous !

Sur ces mots, Ichigo tourna les talons et retourna à son bureau. Byakuya afficha un léger sourire qu'il réprima aussitôt puis il observa les hommes face à lui.

- Vous pouvez disposer ! Je dois dire que je me demande bien comment vous allez vous débrouiller face à notre fukutaichô. Je viendrais voir cela de moi-même ! Après tout, vous pourriez vous montrer aussi « brillant » qu'hier soir quand il était saoul !

Les hommes disparurent du bureau de leur chef sans répliquer. Ils étaient effondrés. Comment allaient-ils survivre ?

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était assit à son bureau, plongé dans une série de chiffre quand il sentit le reiatsu de Renji. Ce dernier déboula dans son bureau.

- Alors ? fit Renji.

Ichigo était toujours concentré sur ses chiffres.

- Alors quoi ?

- Tu es revenu de ta dépression ?

- …

- J'te parle !

- J'bosse !

- 'tain ! T'es toujours aussi chiant ! Tu peux pas me répondre correctement ?

- Haï Taichô !

- Te fout pas de ma gueule !

- T'es lourd, dégage !

- Me parle pas comme ça, je suis Taichô donc, tu me dois le respect !

- Mon cul ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Qu'es-ce t'a dit ?

Renji avait empoigné le shikakushou d'Ichigo et le força à le regarder. L'orangé n'avait toujours pas quitté ses papiers des yeux ! Le fukutaichô reporta alors toute son attention sur le shinigami rouge. Ses yeux luisaient de colère !

- Regarde ce que t'as fait !

- Quoi ? hurla Renji.

- Mes papiers… J'ai mis trois heures à les classer et regarde le merdier que tu m'as semé !

Les papiers volaient un peu partout dans le bureau comme des feuilles d'automne. Ichigo avait saisit la veste de Renji et l'envoya voler au travers du bureau. Le capitaine de la 3ème division se précipita vers l'orangé qui l'esquiva et alla s'aplatir contre le mur !

- Il engage n'importe qui ici pour être Taichô !

- Ta gueule morveux ! J'vais te faire la peau…

Ils étaient déjà en train de se battre dans une belle cacophonie. Bientôt, ils atterrirent dans la cour de la 6ème division. Tous les shinigamis présent se précipitèrent pour voir le combat des deux hommes. Les paris commencèrent à circuler et des exclamations parcouraient la foule de plus en plus nombreuse. Le capitaine Kuchiki sortit de son bureau pour voir « qui » mettait une telle pagaille bien qu'il le savait parfaitement, mais il voulait voir cela de lui-même. Il resta bouche bée devant le spectacle. Son ancien fukutaichô et le nouveau étaient en train de se battre comme deux gamins dans la cour de l'école ! Ses hommes étaient là à prendre des paris et…

Soudain une voix féminine éclata :

- Renji ! Ichigo ! Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Le combat s'était suspendu. Ichigo était assit sur Renji et l'un de ses poings était appuyé sur le visage du taichô. Renji, lui, avait une jambe dans les airs et l'un de ses pieds était écrasé sur le visage du vizard !

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites tous deux ? C'est quoi ce spectacle de sot ?

Les deux hommes se séparèrent à contre-cœur. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux et s'époussetèrent pendant que Rukia leur passait un savon. Tous les hommes de la 6ème division en restèrent interdits. Byakuya faisait son maximum pour que son expression demeure neutre. Deux grands gaillards qui avaient combattu tant de hollow, Aïzen et sa clique se comportaient comme deux gamins prient en faute devant une femme minuscule comme Rukia!

- Rukia… On s'amusait! supplia Renji.

- S'amuser ? Tu vas faire la lessive !! On verra si c'est si « amusant » que cela !

- Euh Rukia… chutttt ! souffla Renji.

Ichigo éclata de rire. Il n'avait pas rit comme cela depuis longtemps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il les réprima vite. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer ses faiblesses. Il avait décidé de réagir, de reprendre sa vie… Plus de nostalgie… Plus… Ses yeux se voilèrent soudainement.

Tous remarquèrent le changement dans le comportement du fukutaichô. C'est à ce moment là qu'Isshin apparut.

- Oï ! C'est le grand rassemblement ici ? Salut fils ! fit Isshin…

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là, marmonna Ichigo.

Isshin lui lança un paquet rectangulaire.

- Tiens ! Tu m'avais demandé ça hier !

Ichigo observa le paquet de cigarette et regarda son père, surprit.

- Ce n'était pas demain ta sortie ?

- Disons, que j'y suis allé rapidement tout à l'heure ! N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse ! claironna le capitaine de la 10ème division.

- Comme si ! marmonna Ichigo.

Ichigo prit le paquet et le plaça à l'intérieur de son kimono. Il traversa la cour et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il salua Renji et Rukia au passage. Il croisa les yeux de Byakuya qui le scrutait même si ses yeux ne reflétaient pas grand chose. Il entra à nouveau dans son bureau et ramassa tous les papiers qui y étaient éparpillés. Il le faisait de manière automatique.

Malheureusement pour Ichigo, toutes ses pensées se tournaient vers le fou rire qu'il avait eu plus tôt. La dernière fois qu'il avait rit comme cela… Ses yeux se brouillèrent encore une fois. Il posa un genou à terre et se redressa à demi. Ses yeux fixèrent le mur sans le voir. Une mélancolie qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il pensait pouvoir ranger au placard l'étreignait à nouveau.

Byakuya avait suivi son fukutaichô après avoir salué sa sœur et son beau-frère. Il se trouvait maintenant devant la porte entrouverte d'Ichigo. Il le vit à genoux les yeux plongés dans le vide. Une expression d'extrême lassitude s'affichait sur ses traits. Il fermait les yeux et Byakuya entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, silencieusement. Il se plaça devant son fukutaichô et s'accroupit devant lui. Son visage était à la hauteur du sien. Il se pencha et embrassa l'orangé qui fut surprit. Il le regardait faire, les yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il voulut se dégager mais Byakuya le tenait captif !

Le noble avait réussi à passer la barrière de ses lèvres et commença à titiller la langue du vizard qui voulut se dérober.

- Oh non Kurosaki! Vous allez arrêter de fuir et de vous morfondre... murmura t'il contre ses lèvres.

Ichigo voulut protester mais Byakuya avait reprit ses lèvres. Son baiser était conquérant, ne laissant aucun répit à l'orangé qui finit par répondre à ses caresses. Ichigo se redressa et attrapa son capitaine pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui. Il aimait l'odeur de l'homme, il l'enivrait. Il avait tellement besoin… Il s'arrêta brutalement et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard croisa les yeux anthracite de son taichô. Il était assez évident qu'il était aussi troublé que lui. Ce dernier semblait également reprendre son souffle et le tenait par les pans de son kimono. Il se rendit compte que lui-même tenait son taichô par la taille et que son corps était blottit contre le sien.

- Excusez-moi Taichô !

- Ce n'est plus Byakuya ?

- Non… Taichô… s'il vous plaît… Arrêtez !

- Non ! Je ne vous laisserez plus vous morfondre sur votre sort ! Vous allez porter le deuil encore combien d'années ? Combien d'années allez-vous porter ce fardeau sur vos épaules ! Hirako a choisit sa mort que vous le vouliez ou pas ! Et faire ce que vous faites n'y changera rien.

- Taichô… sortez !

- Pourq…

Byakuya croisa le regard noir et or de son fukutaichô. Il se recula et fronça les sourcils.

- Ne comptez plus non plus vous réfugiez derrière votre hollow pour vous sortir des situations que vous cherchez à fuir ! J'irai vous chercher jusqu'en enfer s'il le faut ! Sachez aussi que je vous aime depuis fort longtemps et je pense que vous le savez ! Je ne m'en cacherais plus… Arrêter de vous complaire dans votre « nostalgie ». Je suis là et je vous le répéterais jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez dusait-je y passer le reste de ma vie ! Je vous laisse méditer sur notre conversation.

Byakuya quitta la pièce et y laissa un Ichigo stupéfait. Le vizard ouvrit la fenêtre et alla se réfugier sur le toit de son bureau. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une nerveusement. « Byakuya est-il devenu fou ? C'était quoi ce discours ? » Ichigo posa son front sur ses jambes repliés devant lui ! Il ne voulait pas s'engager dans une nouvelle relation. Il ne voulait plus souffrir ! C'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

°0°0°0°

Une 'tite Review ?

à demain pour le prochain chapitre !


	24. Lessive ?

coucou,

Je sais... hier, j'ai oublié de vous mettre un chapitre. Désolée...

Donc, je vous envoie celui d'aujourd'hui.

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

Bisous

Disclamer :Tout est à tite Kubo ! Rrraahahhhh quel homme !

°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était dans l'air d'entraînement de la 6ème division. C'était la première fois qu'il allait superviser un entraînement de la division. Il était un peu nerveux. En fait, il se demandait s'il allait réussir à épargner les hommes. Seraient-ils toujours vivants à la fin de l'entraînement ?

Même Byakuya s'était déplacé pour l'occasion. Il scrutait son fukutaichô, aussi impassible qu'à l'habitude. Ichigo soupira, exaspéré. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il se dirigea vers le centre de l'air de combat et tirait en même temps sur sa cigarette, pensif. Il planta Zangetsu dans le sol et observa les hommes présents qui le regardaient avec appréhension. Il repéra le groupe des 6 shinigamis qui l'avaient insulté le matin même et tabassé la veille.

Il eut un petit sourire. Un léger nuage s'était placé devant son visage, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus déroutant. Il pointa un doigt vers le groupe avec qui il avait un compte à régler. Il leur fit signe avec son index de venir le rejoindre. Tous les shinigamis présents étaient curieux et n'en menaient pas large… Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ceux qui devaient battre la "tapette", comme ils le désignaient !

Contrairement aux autres jours, le vizard avait l'air parfaitement réveillé. De le voir si décontracté et surtout de voir son Zanpakuto tiré… Ils déglutirent péniblement.

- Allons, Messieurs… vous n'avez pas peur d'une "pédale" comme moi ?

- Euh… en fait, on voulait s'excuser…

- Après notre combat ! D'abord, je vais vous montrer que le "héros" sait encore combattre.

- Mais… mais… on n'a aucune chance, bafouilla le plus petit.

- Allez, je vous laisse une chance ! Un combat à 6 contre 1 ! Ca vous va ?

- Euh…

- Ouais ! On va t'en coller une ! fit le fort en gueule.

- Humm… en forme ! Tant mieux. J'aurais eu mal au cœur de ne pas rencontrer un minimum de résistance.

Ichigo écrasa sa cigarette et prit Zangetsu. L'orangé se dirigea vers le groupe sans se presser. Il était clair qu'il allait leur en faire baver. Byakuya soupira. Pourvu qu'il ne tue personne. L'orangé avait l'air joliment énervé. Ichigo bougea d'un coup sans que personne ne vit rien, sauf Byakuya qui soupira encore.

L'orangé était concentré sur son objectif et après quelques mouvements de son Zanpakuto les six hommes s'étaient effondrés au sol, inconscients. Aucun n'avait sut parer un coup !

- Tss… Mais qui s'occupait de votre entraînement avant ?

- Euh… Taichô Abarai, fit une faible voix.

- Quel crétin ! Il se ramollit avec le temps ! Amenez-vous ici et on reprend tout depuis le début.

Ichigo se mit à expliquer différents exercices et bientôt se déplaça entre les différents groupes qui s'étaient constitués. Rectifiant les postures, encourageants les nouveaux arrivés, s'impliquant lui-même dans les "combats". Enfin, il n'utilisait pas Zangetsu. Il avait trouvé le moyen d'emprunter une arme d'entraînement. Byakuya qui observait la scène, décida de retourner dans son bureau. Il semblait qu'Ichigo fasse de son mieux pour ne tuer personne.

Les shinigamis travaillèrent dure. Leur fukutaichô se donnait beaucoup de mal pour les faire progresser et puis, ça les changeait d'avoir un homme qui s'intéressait à eux ! Exit, l'homme taciturne apparemment. Ils étaient soulagés… les rumeurs dans les autres divisions commençaient à leur mettre les nerfs en boules.

°0°0°0°0°

Après son travail, Ichigo avait décidé de se diriger vers les quartiers de Renji et Rukia pour se changer les idées. Il était de bonne humeur. L'entraînement l'avait déridé et lui avait permit de se libérer d'un certain stress. Ichigo baissa les yeux pour regarder le plan que Byakuya lui avait fait rapidement avant qu'il ne quitte la 6ème division. Il s'arrêta devant une maison. Il toqua à la porte et attendit.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix de Renji rugir… suivit par un hurlement de Rukia. "Eh bien, on dirait que je tombe mal !" pensa Ichigo. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite femme brune apparue, énervée.

- Yo Rukia !

- Ah tu tombes bien toi !

- Euh…

- Entre !

- Rukia ?

- Tu sais faire la lessive toi ?

- Euh… oui…

- Va aider Renji !

- Hein ?

Rukia le tira à sa suite dans la cour intérieure de son domicile. Il vit Renji attifé d'un petit tablier rose. Cela jurait tellement avec ses cheveux qu'Ichigo éclata d'un rire, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Ichigo ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire! Rukia lui donna un violent coup dans les côtes.

- Au lieu de rire va l'aider… Ca vous apprendra à vous traîner dans la poussière ! J'en aie assez de m'occuper de ses affaires !

Ichigo se tenait toujours les côtes et se dirigea vers le fier capitaine de la 3ème division qui lui lançait regard meurtrier.

- Te fout pas de ma gueule… Rukia ! Trouve lui un tablier à lui aussi… Il va se "mouiller" le pauvre chéri, fit Renji avec un sourire carnassier.

- Non, ça va aller. Ichigo était affolé maintenant.

- C'est vrai, marmonna Rukia. Bouge pas Ichigo, je reviens !

- 'tain ! Tu ne pouvais pas fermer ta gueule pour une fois ! Ichigo foudroyait Renji du regard.

- Fallait pas me chercher !

- Et quand est ce que je t'ai cherché ?

- Tu peux me le dire au moins !

- Quand t'es rentré et que tu t'es foutu de ma gueule !

- Ah ouais…

Les deux hommes étaient déjà en train de s'empoigner. Ils reçurent chacun un coup sur la tête.

- Vous avez finit, espèces de sots ? On ne peut pas vous laisser seuls deux minutes !

- Mais Rukia…

Tout à coup, une lueur sadique apparut dans les yeux de Renji. Ichigo comprit pourquoi quand il se retourna. Il vit dans les mains de Rukia un tablier blanc avec des cœurs dessus et surtout Chappy le lapin ! Sa réaction fut un : Kkkkkkyyyyaaahhh retentissant.

- Jamais tu ne me feras porter ça Rukia. Plutôt mourir !

- Ça peut s'arranger, fit Renji !

- Ne fait pas ta chochotte, marmonna Rukia. C'est mon tablier préféré. Je te fais l'honneur de pouvoir le porter. Alors, tu te tais, tu l'enfiles et tu es reconnaissant !

- Plutôt crever ! grinça l'orangé.

Renji l'avait déjà empoigné pour lui enfiler l'objet de la discorde. Ichigo se débattit violemment. Rukia les abandonna car elle avait cru entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Elle ouvrit et trouva son frère devant elle.

- Nii-sama ! Quelle joie de vous voir !

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien… Je sais qu'Ichigo devait passer…

- Oh, il fait la lessive avec Renji.

- La lessive ? Byakuya qui avait ordinairement un regard impassible, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Tout à coup, le frère et la sœur entendirent un énorme bruit venant de l'arrière de la maison. Sous le coup de la surprise, ils se regardèrent puis se précipitèrent vers le lieu de tous les dangers. Ils trouvèrent les deux hommes étendus de tous leurs longs dans une immense flaque d'eau savonneuse. Renji avait toujours son tablier rose et le tablier Chappy à moitié déchiré planté sur la tête. Son regard meurtrier était dirigé vers l'orangé qui se trouvait sous lui !

- Je vais te buter Ichigo !

- Je voudrais voir ça… T'es pas fichu de faire…

Ichigo fut coupé par un cri strident. Rukia avait vu son tablier "fétiche" à moitié déchiré sur la tête de Renji. Elle se précipita et s'acharna sur la tête de son mari pour lui retirer le malheureux bout de tissus. Ichigo voulu intervenir pour lui signaler qu'il lui suffisait de soulever le fameux bout de tissu pour éviter d'étrangler l'homme de sa vie au passage. Il voyait rouler la tête de Renji à droite et à gauche. Ichigo se recula prudemment et décida que Rukia était dangereuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chappy. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi violente ? C'en était insoutenable.

Finalement, Byakuya intervint. Il poussa gentiment sa sœur et retira le tablier qui pendouillait lamentablement autour du cou du fort et fier capitaine de la troisième division. Le noble eut un mal fou à réprimer un fou rire. Il tendit le bout de tissus déchiré à Rukia qui gémit en prenant la relique entre ses mains.

Elle se retourna sauvagement vers Ichigo.

- Je t'avais prêté ce que j'avais de plus précieux !

- Mais… je ne…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne te pardonnerais jamais…

- Je vais t'en repayer un !

- Tu as intérêt ! Tiens, fit brutalement la brune… le nouveau catalogue de l'association des femmes shinigamis est parue. Et j'en ai vu un qui me plaisait bien…

- Tout ce que tu veux Rukia, marmonna Ichigo !

- Parole à ne surtout pas prononcer devant Rukia, lui souffla Byakuya.

- Pardon, nii-sama ?

- Merde… j'avais oublié ! lâcha Ichigo.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous mijoter tous les deux ? rugit Rukia.

- Nous ?

Ichigo et Byakuya se regardèrent de concert, l'air tout à faits innocents et répondirent en chœur :

- Rien !

- Ichigo ! Toi et Renji allés nettoyer la cour ! Ensuite, vous irez prendre un bain. Je vais aller préparer à manger. Nii-sama, souhaitez-vous une tasse de thé ? demanda mielleusement Rukia.

Byakuya lança un regard amusé à son ex fukutaichô et au nouveau qui le regardaient maintenant de travers. Les deux puissants shinigamis n'eurent d'autre choix que d'éponger le sol ! Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers la maison, eux-mêmes détrempés, mais Rukia leur barra le chemin.

- Hors de question d'entrer dans cet état, messieurs ! Vous me retirez vos uniformes ici. Tenez ! Ce sont des serviettes pour vous… Et direction, la salle de bain !

- C'est une idée où ta femme est pire qu'un dragon !

- Kurosaki Ichigo, je vous aie entendu !

- Pardon Rukia… marmonna l'orangé.

Les deux hommes se déshabillèrent et se ceignirent la taille d'une grande serviette. Ils traversèrent la maison sous les yeux de Byakuya et de Rukia, chacun admirant l'objet de son désir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Je ne m'en lasserai jamais ! marmonna entre ses dents Rukia.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! lui répondit Byakuya qui regardait le corps de l'orangé.

- Pardon Nii-sama ? Rukia était surprise.

- Oh, rien… rien ! Un léger sourire ornait maintenant les lèvres du noble.

°0°0°0°0°

Finalement, Ichigo et Byakuya mangèrent avec Renji et Rukia. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble. La conversation roulant sur des sujets divers, mais non fâcheux. L'orangé affichait un air détendu que ne lui connaissaient pas les autres convives. Vers 23 h, le Taichô de la 6ème division et son vice-capitaine quittèrent la demeure chaleureuse. La lessive était à refaire, mais Rukia préférait s'en charger. C'était moins dangereux pour ses nerfs.

Ichigo marchait calmement à côté de Byakuya. Les deux hommes ne se parlaient pas. De toute façon l'ambiance était détendue. Le noble, ne voulant pas replonger le vizard dans ses tourments, préférait s'abstenir de tous gestes ou de toutes paroles malheureuses.

Ce fut Ichigo qui interrompit la douce chaleur de la soirée.

- Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous avec moi ?

- Pardon ? dit Byakuya, surprit par la brusque question.

Ichigo s'arrêta et se plaça devant Byakuya. Il releva le menton du noble pour que leurs regards se croisent. Le cœur du brun fit un bond. Il ne s'attendait pas à "ça" !

- Byakuya… Pourquoi m'aimes-tu depuis tant d'année ? D'autres personnes méritent ton attention plus que moi. Je suis un homme, j'ai commis des meurtres, je suis pitoyable depuis pas mal d'années, je n'obéis à aucune règle…

Le noble avait posé un doigt sur la bouche d'Ichigo pour le faire taire.

- Ichigo… Tu as sauvé ma sœur de la mort, tu as sauvé ma vie, tu as sauvé le Seireitei et la vie d'innombrables personnes. Tu as traversé des épreuves, qu'aucune personne dans le Goteï 13 n'a jamais traversé. Tu as aimé sincèrement et tu as perdu l'être que tu aimais le plus au monde. Je ne souhaite pas le remplacer dans ton cœur ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses l'opportunité de me faire une petite place dans ton cœur. Je n'aie pas oublié Hisanna et je ne l'oublierais jamais… J'ai vécu certaines choses avec elle que je ne vivrais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre et que je ne souhaite pas vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, j'ai une vaste place libre dans mon cœur pour vivre d'autres expériences et j'ai besoin d'une personne à aimer. Tu ne trouves pas que ta vie est misérable sans avoir personne à aimer, Ichigo ?

L'orangé l'observait entre ses yeux mi-clos. Le doigt du noble était toujours devant sa bouche.

- Pourquoi un homme ? murmura Ichigo.

- C'est tombé sur toi comme cela aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre. Les sentiments ne se commandent pas. Ichigo… je ne sais pas comment te le faire comprendre. Tu sembles si inaccessible parfois et tu es une vraie tête de mule ! Et je pensais que tu aurais pu me comprendre plus que quiconque.

Byakuya voulu retirer sa main, mais Ichigo happa le doigt encore tendu devant sa bouche. Le noble le regarda, interdit. Ichigo avait attrapé son poignet et le cœur de Byakuya battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'il croisa les yeux du vizard. Il sentit qu'Ichigo léchait consciencieusement son doigt et l'observait au travers de ses paupières mi-closes.

Lentement, Ichigo enlaça la taille du noble et lâcha son doigt pour croquer la chair tendre du poignet tout en observant toujours le noble. Byakuya eut un petit frisson…

- Ichigo… pas ici !

- Où ?

- Chez moi…

- Si tu insistes et si tu es sur …

Le cœur de Byakuya battait à tout rompre. Il plongea ses yeux anthracite dans ceux ambre.

- Je ne l'aie jamais été autant de toute ma vie…

- Allons-y ! Mais Byakuya… je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais !

- Je ne te l'aie pas demandé.

- Si tu es d'accord…

Ichigo et Byakuya prirent la direction du manoir Kuchiki. Le noble le fit entrer rapidement dans sa chambre et ferma le shoji derrière lui. Ils s'observèrent tous les deux quelques minutes en silence et finalement, ils fondirent l'un vers l'autre, s'étreignant désespérément. Leurs deux cœurs blessés battaient à l'unisson.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Voilà au prochain rapidement !


	25. sexy activité

Bon comme Ykyrya a attendu jusque 22h mon chapitre,

je vous post celui-ci aujourd'hui !

Disclamer : pas à moi à tite Kubo ! Niark, niark !

euh risque de grossièreté aussi !

ATTENTION LEMON

(je précise, car bien explicite !)

°0°0°0°0°

Après le premier baiser passionné, Ichigo observa son partenaire entre ses paupières mi-closes. Il avait glissé un bras derrière le dos du noble, et de son autre main il glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux de jais de Byakuya. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surprit de tenir dans ses bras le distant et pourtant au combien sexy capitaine de la 6ème division, si inaccessible habituellement.

Ne sentant aucune résistance, il se pencha à nouveau vers son partenaire. Il embrassa sa bouche pour glisser vers le haut de ses pommettes, ses mains se déplaçaient autour de son visage et ses pouces en caressèrent doucement le contour. Sa bouche descendit le long de sa mâchoire pour caresser l'oreille sensible. La respiration de Byakuya se fit profonde et légèrement saccadée.

Les mains du roux s'étaient déplacées vers l'écharpe de soie couteuse qui tomba rapidement et ce fut ensuite le tour de l'haori qui descendit lentement des épaules du noble. Le tissu glissa souplement et dans un froissement sur le sol de la chambre à peine éclairée. Un morceau de l'étoffe resta coincé cependant dans le dos. Ichigo sentit le désir le prendre par les entrailles et, abandonnant toute prudence il resserra son étreinte, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à l'homme en face de lui.

Ses mains descendirent et il s'attaqua à son shikakushou pour le faire tomber d'une épaule puis de l'autre révélant la pâleur de la peau du noble. Ichigo voulut goûter à la douceur de cette dernière. Il mordilla légèrement la clavicule et sa bouche descendit sur le buste du noble, qui soupirait entre ses mains. Soudain, Ichigo se pencha et ramassa l'écharpe du noble et avant que Byakuya ne puisse protester, il lui banda les yeux.

Le brun voulut protester, mais Ichigo le rassura par des paroles réconfortantes, et lui signala qu'il ne lui ferait rien qu'il ne voudrait pas. Il suffisait juste de lui demander. A la stupéfaction de Byakuya, il se sentit repoussé contre le mur tout proche. Il sentit la dureté du support qui contrastait à la douceur des mains d'Ichigo. Byakuya sentit que sa veste, qui était encore accrochée à son hakama atterrit sur le sol. Et soudain, la douceur d'une matière chaude, humide et molle vint se coller contre sa peau. Il eut un frisson. Son cœur se précipita sous le coup de la surprise.

La langue qui le léchait voluptueusement, les mains qui le touchaient tour à tour durement pour laisser ensuite place à la douceur, le mettait sur le qui-vive. Il attendait chaque caresse, se demandant ce qu'elle lui réservait douceur, sécheresse, volupté ou… Chaque partie de son buste fut exploitée. Byakuya tremblait un peu plus au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il déglutit péniblement.

- I…chigo ?

- Quelque chose t'a déplu ? Le souffle chaud d'Ichigo était dans le creux de son oreille.

Il frissonna et sentit alors que vizard plaquer son corps contre le sien. Il sentait la peau nue de son buste contre le sien. Ichigo avait saisit chacun de ses poignets et les avait placé au-dessus de sa tête. Il les retenait avec une seule de ses mains.

- N…non !

- Je continue ?

- Ou…i !

Le noble sentit soudainement une langue effleurer ses lèvres, lentement, avec délectation. Dans le même temps, il ressentait la pression de la peau nue contre la sienne et la chaleur du désir de l'orangé pour lui en son bas ventre. Il avait une furieuse envie d'arracher son écharpe et de repousser Ichigo, mais dans un autre sens, il mourrait d'envie de laisser la torture continuer. Ichigo gémit doucement contre sa bouche et Byakuya réagit en ouvrant la sienne, lui répondant inconsciemment. Le vizard en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Il se recula quand Byakuya voulut lui répondre.

Bientôt, une bataille s'engagea avec le bout de leurs langues. Byakuya sursauta violemment quand une main se posa alors sur son intimité. Il ne s'y attendait plus du tout. Ichigo gémit contre son oreille. Il était totalement déstabilisé. Plaqué contre le mur, les mains toujours retenues au-dessus de sa tête, une langue qui cherchait la sienne sans arrêt et une autre main qui le caressait de manière suggestive au travers du tissu de son hakama… Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque. La position debout ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Il se sentait perdu dans toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait.

Brutalement, il sentit son hakama glisser le long de ses jambes. Les caresses cessèrent brutalement. Il se sentait mal à l'aise puisqu'il était privé du sens de la vue. Il voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de l'orangé, mais Ichigo le tenait fermement par les poignets. Il entendit la voix chaude et douce du vizard lui dire au creux de l'oreille :

- Ne sois pas inquiet, Byakuya. Son prénom prononcé de manière si sensuelle le déconcerta.

Byakuya commençait à sentir la morsure du froid sur sa peau ce qui contrastait avec la température de son corps. Il sentit alors un grand corps se rapprocher du sien. Il ressentit bientôt par tous les pores de sa peau, celle d'Ichigo qui était tout aussi chaude que la sienne. Il l'entendit gémir contre son oreille, il ne put retenir lui-même un gémissement quand il sentit sa verge rencontrer celle de l'orangé. Il renversa la tête en arrière et bientôt la langue rugueuse de son amant caressa sa paume d'Adam, ses dents laissant une sensation brute sur sa gorge.

La bouche descendit lentement vers son buste, pour finir par s'emparer d'un mamelon dressé. Le bout de la langue jouait à faire des cercles dessus, pour ensuite croquer son mamelon et finalement l'engloutir. Quand Ichigo se recula, il laissa son souffle chaud caresser la pointe de son sein, ce qui provoqua un gémissement prononcé chez Byakuya. La diversité des émotions qu'il ressentait et le peu de répit que l'autre homme lui laissait le rendait pantelant.

Les mains d'Ichigo étaient descendues le long de sa chute de reins. Byakuya sentait sa langue traîner sur ses abdominaux, ses dents parfois. Le sentir si près… Byakuya sentit alors une main glisser le long de sa verge en un lent va et vient, l'autre main était occupée à se frayer un chemin entre ses fesses fermes.

Byakuya se pencha en avant, ses mains se posant doucement sur la chevelure courte, douce et soyeuse. Il se crispa quand Ichigo introduisit un doigt dans son orifice anal. Au même moment, il sentit quelque chose d'humide enserrer son sexe et qui faisait exactement ce qu'une main entreprenante avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Il émit un son rauque et sourd. Il n'arriverait bientôt plus à tenir debout. Son souffle était lourd et ses gémissements à répétition, ses tremblements… il n'en pouvait plus. Il se sentit soudain soulevé du sol. Il était porté comme une jeune mariée ! Il haussa un sourcil. Que lui préparait encore son amant ?

Bientôt son dos rencontra la douceur d'un tissu sous lui. Il frissonna et remercia intérieurement Kami-sama… Il sentit soudain le tissu qui recouvrait ses yeux glisser lentement et inexorablement pour lui permettre de rencontrer des yeux ambre au-dessus de lui. Les pupilles d'Ichigo étaient dilatés et une expression de désir intense se lisait sur ses traits.

Ichigo se pencha vers lui et reprit passionnément sa bouche. Byakuya entoura les épaules de son amant pour le rapprocher de lui. Le noble sentit qu'un doigt était repartit à l'exploration de son orifice et son corps réagit d'instinct en se rétractant.

- Détends-toi Byakuya… La voix d'Ichigo était caressante et si sexy.

Les yeux anthracite exprimaient tellement de désir qu'Ichigo entreprit de rechercher une certaine prostate pour exciter le noble. Il sut tout de suite lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé. Byakuya se sentait mal à l'aise, surtout que maintenant l'orangé avait glissé deux doigts et entreprenait de faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir le passage. Il sentit ensuite qu'il tâtonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Soudain, il sentit son corps s'arquer sous l'effet du plaisir. Il émit un gémissement sourd et profond. Ichigo eut un léger sourire et continua sa torture consciencieuse et Byakuya ne sentit pas qu'il avait glissé trois doigts à l'intérieur de son corps.

Le noble articula difficilement :

- Je t'… en prie ! M…maint...enant..

Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, ses cheveux de jais collés à son front. Ichigo retira ses doigts et Byakuya protesta inconsciemment, mais bien vite il serra les dents quand il sentit quelque chose de plus épais le pénétrer. Sur le coup, il eut mal et ses yeux s'élargirent. Ichigo se trouvait juste au-dessus de lui. Son front était couvert de transpiration, sa respiration était saccadée et ses yeux exprimaient la frustration de s'être si longtemps contenu.

- Byaku…ya ! Je... peux plus…

Ichigo mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se firent suppliant pour le noble. Ce dernier se rendit compte du self-control dont avait du faire preuve l'orangé jusque là ! Il était tellement plongé dans ses sensations qu'il en avait oublié le jeune homme.

- Bouge…

- Ca ira ? murmura tendrement le vizard.

- Oui…

Byakuya serra les dents quand les mouvements commencèrent lentement. Il vit entre ses yeux mi-clos qu'Ichigo veillait encore à lui apporter du plaisir avant le sien. Il fronça les sourcils quand soudain, il vit des étoiles blanches. Il gémit sourdement. Bon sang ! Voyant qu'enfin le noble prenait du plaisir, Ichigo se mit à bouger plus fortement et plus profondément. Il releva les jambes pâles qui contrastaient drôlement avec le hâle de sa peau. Bientôt, seuls les gémissements longs et le bruit du claquement des fesses se firent entendre. Les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et le point culminant de leur plaisir fut atteint rapidement. Ils s'arquèrent dans un même mouvement, libérant toute la tension accumulée dans leurs corps.

Ichigo lâcha lentement les jambes qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains et alla s'allonger sur le dos à côté de son amant. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et son regard était fixé sur le plafond. Il ferma les yeux et déglutit péniblement. C'était sur… il avait plus l'entraînement pour faire ce genre de truc ! La prochaine fois, il improviserait un truc moins contraignant… Il sentit soudain quelque chose chatouiller son visage.

Surprit, il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et croisa les yeux anthracite. La passion s'y reflétait toujours et la respiration du noble semblait aussi régulière que la sienne autrement dit difficile.

Ichigo souleva une main et fit glisser les longs cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Il eut un léger sourire. Il replaça la mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Byakuya et ses yeux se soudèrent à ceux du noble.

- Ichigo…

- Oui…

- Reste avec moi…

Ichigo le scruta intensément. Il finit par poser son pouce sur la bouche entrouverte au-dessus de lui. Byakuya le caressa avec sa langue. Ses paupières se fermèrent à moitié.

- Byakuya… ne me précipite pas ! Laisse venir les choses comme elles viennent. Je n'aie pas l'intention de te fuir si c'est ce que tu crains ! Tu m'as voulu… Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après, fit Ichigo avec un léger sourire. Je n'aie pas spécialement envie qu'on le sache rapidement.

- Mais… je n'aie pas envie que cela s'éternise… j'ai attendu trop longtemps, grogna le noble.

- On a l'éternité ! marmonna Ichigo. Y'a pas le feu !

Les yeux d'Ichigo croisèrent les yeux de Byakuya qui haussa un sourcil expectatif ! Ichigo éclata de rire et ajouta brutalement :

- Ou presque !

Le noble lui sourit tendrement…

- Byakuya ça te dérange si on dort ? On peut en parler demain ?

- Si tu le veux…

- Haï Taichô !

Ichigo laissa échapper un léger bâillement, ses yeux papillonnèrent. Le brun posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres maintenant fraîches du jeune homme et s'allongea à côté de l'orangé qui le tira à lui et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux de jais. Une de ses mains tira la couverture sur eux.

- Bonne nuit, Byakuya…

L'orangé sombra tout de suite dans les bras de Morphée. Le noble observait maintenant l'homme étendu à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur les cheveux orangé et court qui frottait contre son nez. Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup de tendresse. Son cœur, son corps n'avait pas été aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo se réveilla en premier. Le corps à côté de lui l'avait surprit. Quand il observa les longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur l'oreiller, il se souvint. Il se redressa avec beaucoup de précaution. Byakuya était encore plus beau lorsqu'il était endormit. Il se redressa lentement et réussit à s'extirper des couvertures et prit une douche. L'odeur boisée et musquée qui s'échappait des bouteilles lui faisait penser à l'odeur du noble, dont il connaissait les moindres recoins maintenant !

Il fit une légère grimace. Il sortit et s'habilla après s'être séché. Il traversa la chambre, observant l'homme splendide qui était endormit. Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas. "Et c'est mon Taichô ! Merde…". Il sortit par la fenêtre et se retrouva rapidement dans ses quartiers. Il eut à peine le temps de se changer, que déjà quelqu'un était à sa porte. Il vit le 7ème siège de la 6ème division devant lui.

- Fukutaichô ! On a un problème… Y'a une bagarre générale dans la salle commune!

- Allons-y !

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement sur les lieux. Ichigo utilisa son reiatsu pour calmer tout le monde! Il avait l'impression que sa journée allait être très longue. Un mauvais pressentiment l'envahit. Tous s'arrêtèrent immédiatement.

- Vous faites quoi là ? C'est une baston partie surprise ? Si vous voulez vous quereller, je vous envoie à la 11ème division immédiatement !

- Non fukutaichô ! En fait…

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Vous me ranger ce bordel avant que le Taichô n'arrive !

Soudain, Ichigo sentit un reiatsu reconnaissable entre tous…

- Ne soyez pas si intransigeant…

Le vizard se retourna brutalement et rencontra un Byakuya souriant ! "Putain de journée" murmura Ichigo. Il menaça du regard le noble qui lui adressait toujours un regard aimable. Ichigo sentit soudain un poids sur ces épaules. Il posa une main sur son front. Une horrible migraine allait le prendre il en était certain ! Ichigo secoua lentement la tête et se dirigea vers les hommes stupéfaits et leur demanda une fois de plus de ranger. Tous s'exécutèrent d'un seul homme. Leur taichô leur semblait plus effrayant que d'habitude tout à coup. Même le fukutaichô leur paraissait un enfant de cœur à côté de lui !

°0°0°0°0°

Alors, ça vous a plu ?

Je me suis rattrapée Ykyrya ?


	26. Un ami disparaît !

coucou voici l'avant dernier chapitre !

Disclamer : Bleach, c'est à Tite Kubo ! Vous en doutiez ?

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°

Après l'incident du réfectoire, Ichigo déjeuna à côté de son Taichô. Ce dernier lui demanda, toujours aimablement :

- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es partit ce matin ?

Le roux se racla la gorge et toussota.

- Euh, c'est pas le moment d'aborder « ce problème ».

- Oh ?

- Oui !

- Très bien… Quand pourrons-nous l'aborder exactement ?

- Si vous voulez dans votre bureau tout à l'heure…

- Soit !

Ichigo put prendre son déjeuner tranquille sous l'œil inquisiteur des hommes de la 6ème qui se demandaient pourquoi leur Taichô semblait d'excellente humeur, et pourquoi leur fukutaichô tirait une tête d'enterrement. Non pas qu'ils n'étaient pas habitué de l'attitude de leur vice-capitaine, mais c'est surtout qu'il semblait « fuir » leur capitaine. Que se passait-il entre ces deux là ?

De plus, qu'est-ce que c'était que comportement chez leur Taichô ? Un sourire étincelant dès le matin, une amabilité incroyable vis à vis du roux et une décontraction à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais été habitués. Ils se demandaient tous s'ils n'avaient pas été projetés dans la 4ème dimension !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était sur le terrain d'entraînement et supervisait les combats. Il avait put, grâce à son emploi du temps et l'aide involontaire des hommes de la 6ème division, réussir à échapper au noble. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que ce dernier ne débarque pour lui demander des comptes. Il sentait confusément le reiatsu de son Taichô dans l'atmosphère. Une pointe d'agacement y perçait. Il se demanda tout à coup, « depuis quand » il était capable d'analyser l'énergie spirituelle de Byakuya.

Renji déboula sur le terrain d'entraînement au moment ou le capitaine de la 6ème division allait convoquer Ichigo pour une explication clair et précise. Il était évident qu'avec l'arrivé du capitaine de la 3ème division ses projets s'écroulaient. Il allait devoir patienter encore un peu.

Finalement, Ichigo envoya promener Renji et lui précisa qu'il passerait dans la semaine à sa division pour discuter avec lui.

- Ca m'étonnerait que le Taichô te laisse courir le Goteï ! Renji éclata de rire.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Ichigo appela les hommes et leur confia différentes tâches à accomplir. Renji était surprit de l'aisance d'Ichigo. Il y avait encore quelques jours, il avait entendu qu'une révolte couvait au sein de 6ème division contre le fukutaichô qui le remplaçait et là, tous semblaient vraiment heureux d'obéir à l'homme.

Ichigo prit congé et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de son taichô. Il frappa quelques coups discrets. Il savait que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais il savait que son amant était passablement énervé.

Il entendit la voix paisible du noble lui dire d'entrer. Ichigo soupira avant d'entrer et vit Byakuya plongé dans ses documents. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec précaution et se plaça devant son bureau. Ichigo attendit que le brun veuille bien le regarder.

Quelques minutes passèrent et un silence pesant s'installa, mais Ichigo ne démordait pas ! Il ne laisserait pas le noble gagner d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait que son travail et n'avait pas spécialement le temps pour une bagatelle. Une chance qu'il n'entendait pas ses réflexions. Il soupira légèrement et commença sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Finalement, Ichigo se recula d'un pas et fit un parfait demi-tour militaire. Sa main était sur la poignée de la porte quand il entendit la voix froide de Byakuya résonner derrière lui :

- Que me voulais-tu ?

Ichigo avait tourné la poignée et commencé à ouvrir la porte, mais cette dernière fut repoussée violemment par Byakuya qui s'appuya dessus.

- Je t'attendais…

- Je le sais !

- Pourquoi ? La voix de Byakuya était légèrement voilée.

Ichigo consentit à le regarder et vit une certaine fragilité se refléter au fond de ses prunelles.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'aie pu et je viens d'envoyer promener Renji pour venir te voir. Je ne fais pas ce que je veux !

La voix du roux était légèrement énervée, mais elle s'adoucit en voyant l'air désorienté du brun.

- Byakuya…

Ichigo se pencha vers son capitaine et saisit son menton entre son pouce et son index. Il plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux de son amant. Il voyait que ce dernier se ressaisissait et se dégagea sèchement de son étreinte.

- Si tu veux partir… ne te gêne pas !

Il alla calmement se réinstaller derrière son bureau et se replongea dans ses documents. Ichigo soupira et ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il préféra sortir et regagner son bureau. Il trempa son pinceau dans l'encre noir et se remémora sa relation avec Shinji lors de conflit. En fait, c'était assez simple car Hirako lui sautait dessus et le secouait comme un prunier pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Mais ça, ce n'était pas le genre de Byakuya.

Aaaahhhh… Il se gratta la tête avec sa main libre. Les relations amoureuses, il avait oublié combien elles pouvaient être éprouvantes et compliquées. Il se dit qu'il avait eut raison ce matin avec son pressentiment que tout irait de travers.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo remplissait le planning des gardes dans son bureau. Le tableau accroché au mur lui permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble des shinigamis en factions. Il remarqua que durant l'entre gestion entre Renji et lui, certains des hommes en avaient profités pour resquiller ! Ah oui ? Il leur mit une double garde ! Cela n'allait pas faire que des heureux mais Ichigo n'aimait pas l'injustice et certains avaient tiré sur la corde.

Il vit un papillon de l'enfer venir vers lui. Il tendit son doigt pour recevoir le message. Il entendit la voix d'Ukitake Jyushiro dans ses oreilles :

« Kurosaki Fukutaichô,

Je vous attends à mon bureau et ce dès que possible. Ukitake Jyushiro »

Ichigo leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Que lui voulait Ukitake ? Il prit le papillon et lui transmit un message de confirmation. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau de Byakuya. Ce dernier était toujours plongé dans ses documents.

- Hum… Taichô ! Je viens de recevoir un papillon de l'enfer émanant du Soutaichô ! Il désire me voir immédiatement.

Le noble leva la tête et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

- Que vous veut-il ?

- Aucune idée ! Il m'a demandé d'aller le voir dès que j'aurai reçu son message. Je voulais seulement vous en avertir !

Ichigo avait utilisé le vouvoiement par commodité. Puisque Byakuya voulait qu'il y ait un froid entre eux, il n'allait pas lui laisser le plaisir de voir qu'il était affecté par sa froideur.

Il allait partir quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière. Il sentit également une tête se poser sur son épaule.

- Tu me diras… ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Bien sur, Taichô !

- Ichigo…

Ichigo avait refermé la porte et se tourna immédiatement vers Byakuya et l'enlaça. Il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Je crois que j'aie été trop gâté par Hirako. Il avait tendance à obéir à mes caprices et je pensais que ce serait pareil pour toi ! Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à… tout ça !

- C'est assez nouveau pour moi aussi…

Le noble avait levé ses yeux anthracite vers lui. Une chance, pensa t'il brutalement que les prunelles de Byakuya étaient très expressives, car son visage restait de marbre. Il allait vraiment devoir s'y habituer… Et ce qu'il voyait au fond de ses yeux étaient de l'incertitude. Ichigo n'apprécia pas cela. Il se pencha alors lentement vers son amant et le prit dans ses bras tendrement.

- Je ferais un effort et j'essaierais d'être plus disponible…

Ses lèvres caressèrent les lèvres entrouvertes du noble. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure pour commencer. Comme il sentit que le brun se laissait aller dans ses bras, il le serra alors plus fort contre lui. Byakuya enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son fukutaichô, oubliant sa réserve habituelle. Il était trop heureux qu'Ichigo abandonne sa froideur et son indifférence.

La langue d'Ichigo passa le barrage de ses lèvres pour capturer sa langue. Byakuya soupira contre lui et attira la tête du roux plus près. Finalement, le fukutaichô repoussa lentement le noble et posa son front contre le sien. Il scruta le regard de son taichô où il pouvait y lire de la passion. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et murmura à son oreille :

- Je dois te laisser, mais si tu le souhaites, je viendrais te rejoindre ce soir ! Nous serons plus tranquille tous les deux !

- Viens manger avec moi alors…

- Je ne sais pas ce que me veut le Soutaichô, mais je viendrais dès que je le pourrais.

Byakuya avait prit le visage d'Ichigo en coupe entre ses deux mains.

- Je t'attendrais.

- Comme tu veux. J'essaierais de faire vite.

Ichigo se recula et remit le haut de son kimono noir en place. Il ouvrit la porte en attendant que son Taichô ait repris sa place derrière son bureau et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

°0°0°0°

- Kurosaki fukutaichô… nous vous demandons de vous rendre au Hueco Mundo. De nouveau trouble se sont manifesté depuis votre départ !

- Seul ?

- En fait, une équipe de la 11ème division est déjà là-bas. Nous avons eu des problèmes dans le dangaï et ils les ont repoussé jusqu'au Hueco Mundo. Comme Zaraki Kenpachi est là-bas avec ses hommes, je ne pense pas faire intervenir la 6ème division au grand complet. Si cela dégénérait, bien sur je l'enverrais, puisque j'envoie son fukutaichô.

Ichigo plissa les yeux et observa Ukitake. Il soupesa la situation.

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Tout de suite…

- Mon Taichô ?

- Je viens de lui faire parvenir un papillon de l'enfer !

- Bien, alors j'y vais…

Le roux prit la direction de la porte d'un pas décidé. Il était déçu de ne pouvoir le dire à Byakuya. Même s'il n'y avait eu aucune relation entre eux, il trouva la façon de faire un peu cavalière mais il paraissait y avoir une urgence. Mais pourquoi l'envoyer tout seul ?

Ichigo arriva très vite devant la porte et s'engouffra dans le dangaï. Il ne vit pas que Byakuya était arrivé au moment où le passage se refermait. Le capitaine de la 6ème division ressentit un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau d'Ukitake pour avoir une petite explication avec lui au sujet de son comportement.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva au Hueco Mundo et trouva plusieurs corps de shinigami étendus au sol ainsi que les corps de quelques arrancars. Il fronça les sourcils, sortit son Soul Pager et transmit ces informations à la 12ème division. Ces derniers lui demandèrent de pousser un peu plus loin ses recherches. C'était impossible que les 4 escouades de la 11ème division aient put disparaître !

Le roux se mit à se déplacer à l'intérieur du Hueco Mundo et passa devant Las fut surpris de voir que des arrancars et des hollows étaient étendus sur le sol. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre comme si le Hueco Mundo avait été vidé de toute vie. Certes, ce n'était pas peuplé comme au Seireitei mais ce monde était du genre remplit d'agitation. De plus, quatre escouades, ça en faisait du monde !

Ichigo projeta son reiatsu au travers du Hueco Mondo pour voir s'il trouvait une réponse à son appel. Normalement, Grimmjow aurait dut venir le rejoindre. Il décida d'approfondir ses recherches. Il parcouru les zones désertiques où parfois, il voyait des corps de shinigamis ou d'arrancars étendues sur le sol.

Tout à coup, Ichigo aperçut une tâche bleue non loin de lui. Il fronça les sourcils et son cœur battit la chamade. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il bondit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant ce qu'il avait redouté. Grimmjow Jaggerjack était à terre dans sa forme non libéré. Son pauvre corps avait été brisé comme s'il avait été prit dans les rouages d'une machine infernale qui l'avait rejeté sans ménagement sur le sol. Ichigo entendit un faible bruit. Il se précipita près du corps du roi du Hueco Mundo.

Il vit ses paupières battre lentement. Ichigo étouffa un sanglot et prit le corps de Grimmjow avec douceur contre lui. Il caressa les cheveux bleus avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

- I...chi.

- Chut !!! Repose-toi ! Je vais te faire un kidô de guérison…

- Tr...o soupir… ta...rd

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

La voix d'Ichigo était trop faible par rapport à l'émotion qui l'écrasait. Grimmjow était son ami. Il l'avait aidé contre Aïzen, il était fort, très fort… Ichigo sentit les larmes coulés sur ces joues.

- Shi...niga…mi! Pl...re pas !

- Je ne pleure pas ! s'énerva Ichigo.

- I...chi… fait… moi… un Kon…so.

Ichigo allait répondre mais la voix tremblante de l'espada l'en empêcha.

- Tu… sais shini...gami… toujours…aimé ?

Il reçut la confession comme un coup de poignard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la couleur de l'océan de l'espada. L'espada lui adressa un dernier sourire et Ichigo vit une larme coulée de ses yeux. La main qu'il essayait de tendre s'effondra sur le sol, soudain inanimée.

Ichigo serra le corps sans vie de Grimmjow contre lui. Un long sanglot monta dans sa poitrine. Encore une personne qui lui était chère qui venait de disparaître. Que s'était-il donc passé ici, Grimmjow ?

°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite !


	27. Au revoir

Je vous envoie aujourd'hui les deux derniers chapitres d'affilés !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était toujours sous le coup de l'émotion. Quand il se redressa il prit Zangetsu dans ses mains et appliqua le bout du manche de son zanpakuto sur le front de l'espada. Le corps de Grimmjow s'étiola sous la forme d'une myriade d'étoiles blanches.

- Adieu, mon ami !

Il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'épancher sur la perte de son ami puisqu'il sentit brutalement arriver derrière lui une énergie monstrueuse. Ichigo tendit Zangetsu devant lui et s'écria :

- Bankaï !

Ichigo posa sa main sur son visage et fit apparaître son masque de hollow. Puis, il posa une main sur son Soul Pager et le mit en route. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit !

°0°0°0°0°

La 12ème division capta le soul pager d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Ukitake, Kurotsuchi, Kuchiki, Kurosaki, et Kyoraku sursautèrent quand ils entendirent la transmission audio. Ils attendaient tous des nouvelles du vizard, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ce qu'ils entendaient.

Une explosion se produisit... Ukitake appela Ichigo pour qu'il lui réponde mais seuls les hurlements fantomatiques du hollow du vizard lui répondirent. Il était évident qu'il luttait avec acharnement. Ils entendaient des explosions, des cris de colère, et des halètements. Ils entendirent soudain le son métallique de deux lames s'entrechoquant. Les capitaines étaient suspendus aux sons répandus par le soul pager.

Byakuya avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa tunique. Il se leva brutalement et voulut sortir, mais Isshin lui bloqua le passage... Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent les hurlements de douleurs d'Ichigo. Ce n'était pas humain... Isshin blêmit et tourna son visage vers les écrans de la 12ème division.

Le noble en profita pour sortir. Il se dirigea grâce au shunpo vers la porte et ouvrit le dangaï. Il le ferma derrière lui et entra dans un garganta et fonça droit dans l'Hueco Mundo. Il ne cessait de prier pour arriver à temps.

Byakuya entra dans le monde sans vie, noir et blanc. Il frissonna... Il ne voulait pas mourir ici, et encore moins laisser son amant mourir là ! Il essaya de percevoir l'énergie spirituelle d'Ichigo. Elle lui parvint faiblement. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'endroit où il la percevait.

Il stoppa net en voyant le spectacle. Une espèce de hollow attaquait Ichigo. Non.... Il frissonna sous l'horreur. C'était Kenpachi dont le corps avait été complètement modifié par les Evils souls ! Il le vit projeter le corps d'Ichigo sur le sol comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Byakuya se plaça immédiatement derrière le corps du roux. Il le recueillit dans ses bras avec tendresse et déploya Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi autour d'eux. Il sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de voler en éclat alors il fronça les sourcils.

Il sentit quelque chose s'accrocher à son haori.

- Taichô... fit Ichigo dans un souffle.

La gorge de Byakuya se serra en voyant le corps mutilé de son amant. Il voyait la vie quitter progressivement les yeux ambre. Il souleva le buste d'Ichigo dans ses bras et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

- Ichigo... Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ici.

- Bya... tu me feras un kon...so ! Je veux...

Sa voix se mourait

- Pas... finir comme Ken...pachi !

- Ichigo...

- Trop... tard !

- Je te ramène au Seireitei !

- Bya... je t'aime ! Je t'ai... dit... tell4...ment de conne...ries ! Par...don.

- Chutt !

- Je suis... con... tent ! Je....meurs pas seul.

Ces paroles avaient été dites en un souffle. Byakuya serrait tellement fort le corps de l'orangé contre lui. Un sanglot étouffé monta dans sa gorge. Il vit que Senkei Senbonzakura commençait à vaciller sous les coups terribles de l'adversaire qui se trouvait derrière son mur. Le noble vit du sang sortir de la bouche de son amant. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient suppliants. Le cœur de Byakuya allait exploser sous l'intensité de ses émotions. Il comprit qu'il ne survivrait pas à la mort du vizard.

Le noble se pencha et embrassa tendrement son amant une dernière fois. Les yeux d'Ichigo lui envoyaient ses derniers signes de vies. Byakuya lui murmura qu'il l'aimerait toute sa vie et au-delà, qu'ils se reverraient bientôt par delà de la mort et que dans leur prochaine vie, il le chérirait jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce. Ichigo lui sourit une dernière fois, lui montrant qu'il avait entendu.

- Bya, s'affola Ichigo. Il...il fait... noir !

- Chutt... Je suis là mon amour !

- Bya...

Le noble sentit tout à coup le corps d'Ichigo devenir lourd et se raidir pour finir par s'abandonner. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Il laissa échapper entre ses lèvres un cri de désespoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de l'aimer... Ils n'avaient pas eu de temps tout court !

Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi trembla. Le noble tendit une main et une de ses épées vint se glisser dans sa main. Il tourna lentement l'arme. Avant de poser le pommeau du zanpakuto sur le front de son amant, il l'embrassa une dernière fois. Les larmes ruisselants sur son visage l'empêchaient de voir correctement le visage paisible de l'orangé. Il posa lentement le pommeau du sabre sur le front d'Ichigo. Il le vit disparaître comme une poussière d'étoile.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'aie pas pu te ramener au Seireitei.

Senbonzakura Kageyoshi explosa... tout comme la douleur du noble. Il se redressa et fit face à ce qui restait de Kenpachi. Son zanpakuto s'envola gracieusement tout autour de lui et il attaqua sans pitié l'ex-capitaine. Il parvint après un âpre combat à vaincre Zaraki. Il lui fit un konso car il voyait bien que l'âme du capitaine était consciente de l'état dans lequel elle était à présent.

Byakuya prit le soul pager d'Ichigo qui était resté sur le sol.

- Je vous signale qu'il n'y a plus d'ennemis pour l'instant.

- Revenez capitaine Kuchiki ! fit la voix inquiète d'Ukitake.

- Je n'ai pas finit ici... Il y a un portail à fermer !

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- ...

- Répondez ! Qu'allez-vous fai...

Byakuya avait fermé le soul pager. Il se dirigea là où, quelques jours plus tôt, Ichigo lui avait indiqué l'emplacement de la faille. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il allait faire... Son écharpe le gêna. Il sourit et la fit glisser entre ses doigts et l'enroula autour de sa main. Il porta la main à sa tête et fit glisser son Kenseikan. Il n'était à présent plus le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki. Il laissait à sa famille le soin de trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour prendre la relève. La coiffe tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Les cheveux de jais de Byakuya se mirent à voler autour de lui à cause du vent provoqué par la faille devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il regarda à l'intérieur et fronça les sourcils... Quel moyen avait-il pour la fermer... sa propre énergie ! Pourquoi ne pas essayer... Plus rien ne le retenait encore dans ce monde après tout. Autant finir sa carrière en beauté. N'était-ce pas le devoir d'un noble ?

Byakuya prit son écharpe soyeuse entre ses doigts et la remit autour de son cou. Cela lui donnerait le courage nécessaire. Il espérait avoir la même abnégation que son amant lorsqu'il croyait en quelque chose. Ses larmes se mirent à couler à nouveau lorsqu'il se remit à penser à lui. Ses yeux, son sourire, sa mine renfrognée, ses yeux emplies de désir pour lui... rien que pour lui.

Il se plaça devant la fissure et il fit monter son reiatsu jusqu'au limite du soutenable. Son zanpakuto commença à vaciller et soudain il éclata sous la puissance de l'énergie spirituelle de son détenteur. Byakuya sentit la douleur envahir son corps. La chaleur devenait intolérable. Il s'en serait presque évanouit. Byakuya serra les dents et projeta dans l'ouverture tout le reiatsu dont il était capable. L'ouverture vacilla sous la puissance de l'énergie qui se mit soudain à y circuler. Brutalement, alors que Byakuya voyait son uniforme et son haori partir en lambeaux, l'ouverture se referma et il disparut. Il devint poussière.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le monde noir et blanc. Un vent léger souleva le sable blanc et fin. Il ne restait sur le sol que le kenseikan de Byakuya et le Soul Pager d'Ichigo. Les corps des shinigamis et arrancars jonchaient toujours le sol de ce monde de désolation mais aucune trace de Byakuya ou d'Ichigo.

°0°0°0°0°

- Allez maman ! Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard pour ma cérémonie.

- Attend quelques minutes... on a plus d'une heure d'avance sur l'horaire. Si tu ne m'obéis pas Kaoru, je ne me déplace même pas !

Kaoru partit en maugréant contre sa dévote de mère. Rukia posa les bâtonnets d'encens devant les photographies de son frère et d'Ichigo. Elle fit tinter doucement la cloche et claqua trois fois dans ses mains. Tous les ans depuis une centaine d'année Rukia priait pour son frère et pour son ami d'enfance.

Elle caressa le verre où étaient placés les deux visages. L'un était grave et impassible et l'autre souriait tout en conservant son froncement de sourcil caractéristique.

Rukia entendit toussoter derrière elle. Elle savait que c'était Renji. Il lui signala qu'il était l'heure de partir. Elle se releva et s'inclina devant les portraits avant de refermer la petite armoire où les portraits des deux hommes qui avaient compté dans sa vie se trouvaient.

- Renji, murmura Rukia. Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ? C'était la première fois qu'elle lui posait la question.

Le capitaine de la troisième division souleva la main fragile de sa femme et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle leva ses yeux noirs inquiets vers lui. Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et dit avec conviction :

- Certainement ma chérie !

- Je le pense aussi...

°0°0°0°0°

Pendant ce temps, trois jeunes garçons se disputaient au bord d'une rivière. L'un avait les cheveux blonds, un autre des cheveux bleus et enfin le dernier, qui gardait le plus son sang froid, avait les cheveux noirs.

- Je vous dis que ce sera moi !

- Dans tes rêves face de crapaud, je vous dis que ce sera moi qui l'emporterais...

- Non, moi...

- Moi !

- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! gronda le plus gracieux... Ce n'est pas à nous de choisir mais à lui !

Les trois jeunes garçons tournèrent la tête vers la rivière et leur attention se porta sur un garçon plus petit dont les pieds reposaient dans l'eau et qui observait les poissons circuler entre ses jambes. Ses cheveux indisciplinés se courbaient paresseusement sous la brise d'été.

- Ichigo ! s'écria celui aux cheveux bleu.

- Oui, Grim' ?

- Dit nous une bonne fois pour toute avec qui tu vas te marier plus tard !

Ichigo regarda surpris les trois garçons plus vieux qui portaient tous les trois l'uniforme bleu de l'Académie des shinigamis. Ichigo leur sourit et secoua doucement la tête. Il marcha vers ses amis d'enfance et glissa une main dans celle du blond et l'autre dans celle du brun, qui se trouvaient le plus près de lui.

- On a toute la vie devant nous...

Ils se mirent en direction d'un quartier paisible du Rukongaï. Shin et Grim s'était déjà empoigné. Bya, quant à, lui tenait fermement la main du plus jeune et lui adressa un regard doux que seul Ichigo put apercevoir. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et son regard.

°0°0°0°0°

Voilà, j'espère que l'histoire vous aura plus jusqu'au bout.

Il existe une pré-quelle. J'en ai déjà parlé...

les débuts de la romance d'Ichigo et de Shinji et comment ils ont vécu

la vie universitaire du shinigami remplaçant et son combat contre son hollow.

et la séquelle :

Où comment Shinji x Ichigo x Byakuya et Grimmjow se retrouvent une centaine d'année plus tard,

Ichigo devra choisir entre son amour pour Byakuya et celui de Shinji.

Et surtout, il va devoir revivre les affres de ses souvenirs

Quand ses pouvoirs s'emmêlent également, ça donne une vie des plus tourmentées !

Voilà, si cette histoire vous a plus et bien, laissez moi un petit mot !

à bientôt !


End file.
